I Found Your Diary
by DANHK
Summary: El estudiante de preparatoria Tala Ivanov encuentra un diario olvidado en los pasillos y termina leyéndolo "accidentalmente". Encontrándose sumergido en el mundo del autor, se propone encontrarlo. El único problema: No quiere ser encontrado. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**Título –** I Found Your Diary

**Autor –** Fiver

**Disclaimer –** Beyblade pertenece a Takao Aoki y la historia "I Found Your Diary" a Fiver, quien amablemente me permitió traducirla.

* * *

**I Found Your Diary**

**Capítulo 1**

Ocurrió en la mañana, cuando todos estaban recorriendo el camino de su casa a su primera clase del día. El pasillo estaba abarrotado y todos habían sido forzados a una completa parada. Mientras él esperaba junto con el resto a algún profesor que intentase desahogar la congestión, se le ocurrió mirar hacia abajo. Y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Sólo un cuaderno. Posiblemente tirado por algún alumno desafortunado, y que ahora yacía en medio del suelo para que mil pares de pies lo pisotearan. Deparado a este final, probablemente ya había sido olvidado. Era una pena.

Sin saber realmente por qué, él se agachó y lo recogió, sacudiendo el polvo acumulado de la brillante y forrada cubierta negra. Un lindo cuaderno, con un lomo propio como oposición al espiral. Razonablemente grueso, no tan pesado. Uno de esos libros que satisface sostener en las manos.

Se preguntó por un momento quien debió de haberlo tirado. El pensamiento fue casi inmediatamente ignorado. Qué pregunta tan estúpida. Pudo haberle pertenecido a cualquiera de sus mil quinientos compañeros estudiantes.

Se dio cuenta que el tráfico estaba, finalmente, comenzando a moverse. Haciendo una nota de entregarlo a Objetos Perdidos después, metió el libro en la mochila y valientemente peleó su camino a través de la masa de adolescentes aburridos quienes arrastraban los pies y colgaban sus cabezas y trataban de llegar a sus clases tan lentamente como les fuera humanamente posible. Cómo esperaba que jamás creciera tanto como para llegar a odiar a tal grado la escuela.

Estaba arreglándoselas para hacer un progreso notable a través de la multitud. Tal vez podría llegar a física antes del recreo.

Finalmente, lo logró. Ni siquiera estuvo tarde. Qué suerte. O quizá no. Si hubiera sido retenido un rato más por la casi impenetrable masa de humanos y semihumanos, entonces hubieran sido algunos minutos menos que hubiera tenido que pasar en el tedio de esa clase. No le desagradaba la escuela tanto como muchos de los otros pupilos, pero física estaba lejos de ser la materia más inspiradora.

Se sentó en la parte de atrás y mentalmente se preparó para unos aturdidores cincuenta minutos de escuchar a (bien, siendo vagamente conciente de oír) al señor Malden, alias Merry Malden. Siendo innecesario decir que el sobrenombre había sido aplicado solamente con el fin de la ironía.

Estaba tan ocupado quejándose acerca de la injusticia de la vida que casi se le pasa responder a su nombre en la lista.

-¡Tala Ivanov!- el maestro llamó por lo que debía de ser la segunda o tercera vez.

-Aquí- contestó, arreglándoselas para evitar cualquier comentario acerca de cómo detestaba su nombre siendo insultado, al ser dicho en un tono tan monótono y soporífero. Normalmente cuando alguien escuchaba su nombre por primera vez, pedía que se le repitiera, era tan inusual. Pero si, hubiera sido presentado a cualquier a por Merry Malden, se hubieran colgado antes de siquiera haber llegado al apellido.

Poco después, la lección comenzó. Casi tan pronto como lo hizo, los párpados del salón empezaron a caer como por una señal. Imperturbable, el hombre continuaba fastidiando. Tala se preguntó si él de casualidad se daría cuenta que nadie lo estaba escuchando. Miró a su derredor, la mitad de la clase estaba dormida, esos lo suficientemente suertudos para estar sentados en la ventana tenían el mejor punto y el resto estaban o haciendo tarea de otra materia, pasando notas entre ellos o sólo dibujando. Y por supuesto, estaba él, jugando con sus pulgares y observando a un área particularmente remarcable en el piso donde la esquina de una cubierta gris de linóleo había sido separada para revelar el vacío concreto bajo éste. Interesante falla era aquella.

Tal vez debería tratar de contar las grietas en el techo.

O, de nuevo, podría tratar de permanecer cuerdo.

Comenzó a esculcar en su mochila con el fin de hallar algo para divertirse. Pedazos de tachuelas, un paquete de goma de mascar, papeles rotos… lo que fuera. Cualquier cosa era mejor que esta tortura. Muerte por monotonía.

Su mano encontró el cuaderno rescatado. Lo sacó y lo soltó en su escritorio. ¿Quienquiera que fue lo suficientemente descuidado como para perderlo, seguramente no le negaría una página para mantener su pobre cerebro vivo?

Abrió el cuaderno en una página cualquiera.

Y ésta estaba llena.

Parpadeó y miró más cerca, escrutando a través de las hojas de papel de color entre crema y blanco. Página tras página de caligrafía pequeña y limpia, escrita de todas las maneras posibles, desde simple lápiz hasta pluma de gel azul brilloso.

Fue a la primera página. Era amarilla con flores moradas trepando por todo el borde y las palabras "Este Diario Pertenece A" estampadas en el centro, con una línea punteada debajo.

La línea estaba en blanco.

Pero había escritos en el libro. Así que pertenecía a alguien.

Un diario. Correcto, eso significaba que cualquier cosa dentro de éste era una gran invasión a la privacidad de una pobre alma y además representaba un crimen por el que debía de ser colgado.

…

Pero lo había encontrado en el suelo. ¿Se había caído, accidentalmente, de una mochila que iba a reventar? ¿O había sido dejado, ya no siendo querido? ¿Alguien lo reclamaría en Objetos Perdidos? ¿O simplemente sería tragado entre la asfixiante masa de viejos shorts de gimnasia, figuras de plástico, donas para el cabello y calcetines raros?

Leer sólo un poco no heriría a nadie. Él no diría nada acerca de ello. Nadie lo sabría jamás. Lo entregaría después, y no habría daños.

Sus dedos ágilmente voltearon la siguiente página. La primera entrada estaba fechada unos meses atrás. Toda la animosidad hacia física olvidada, comenzó a leer.

_9 de Abril_

_Nunca he intentado mantener un diario antes. Siempre pensé que era una práctica estúpida y sentimental que la gente usaba para que en el futuro cuando olvidaran la miseria de su juventud pudieran leer generalmente diarios ficticios y mirar el pasado con nostalgia enfermiza. Nunca tuve tiempo para tales cosas. Pero ahora estoy considerando en que tal vez, si escribo la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad, entonces quizá mis pensamientos, sueños y recuerdos de hecho valdrán algo en el futuro distante cuando haya vivido como un ermitaño y esté gobernando sobre una creciente colonia de gatos. Tal es la expectativa que tengo para mi vida._

_Ah, sí, mi vida. Una cosa tan vacía. Qué maravillosas historias para dormir les contaré a mis hijos y nietos (o gatos, lo que sea)._

_De nuevo, la razón real por la que estoy escribiendo esto podría ser sólo que mi maestra de Orientación ha insistido en que lo haga. Ella dice que la vida es más fácil de entender si está toda escrita y argumentada. Personalmente creo que la vida pierde su valor si tiene que ser documentada y archivada en el fondo de un cajón polvoso y que probablemente jamás volverá a ser recordada. Qué triste. Pero, a pesar de mi opinión, aún tengo que escribir esto. "No menos de dos páginas por día," me dijo. Ella insiste en que no lo leerá, sólo mirará para asegurarse que haya escrito lo suficiente cada día. Oh, sí, y sí alguien dejó los Planes-del-día-D abiertos en el escritorio de Hitler, él no los hubiera leído._

_Tal vez debería presentarme. O tal vez no. ¿A alguien realmente le importa quien soy? Soy quien quieres que sea, cualquier definición que pienses me queda. Si piensas que soy un don nadie patético, sin valor, entonces a tus ojos seré siempre un don nadie patético, sin valor no importa lo que diga o haga para cambiar tu forma de pensar sobre mí. Así que, ¿por qué debería molestarme en decirte quien creo que soy? ¿Por qué te preocuparía?_

_No escribiré mi nombre ni ningún detalle personal. Quiero que te formes una opinión propia de quien soy con base en lo que escriba. Si supieras mi nombre y lo reconocieras, entonces tu opinión sería prejuiciosa debido a la manera en que me vez fuera en el mundo, en la escuela o en el hogar, no importa. Ése no soy yo. Sólo soy yo aquí._

_Me pregunto a quien le estaré hablando. ¿Este diario? ¿Algún desconocido-hasta-ahora amigo imaginario? Después de todo, no es como si planeara permitirle a alguien leer esto. Ciertamente, no. A menos que lo deje tras mi muerte y entonces diez millones de años en el futuro, cuando la raza humana se haya conducido a su extinción, alguna forma de vida mayor de otros planetas bajen y lo encuentren y piensen en esto como un útil recurso para descubrir lo que significaba vivir como un adolescente terrícola temeroso con las hormonas alborotadas, del siglo veintiuno. Pero aparte de eso, cualquiera que lea esto mientras yo viva se encontrará con su corazón extraído y las extremidades arrancadas y siendo alimento a una jauría de lobos rabiosos antes de que puedan decir "No sabía lo que era, lo juro"._

Aquí, Tala se revolvió incómodo. Pero esta persona no podría matarlo en maneras crueles si ellos _no sabían_ que él lo había estado leyendo. Y, realmente, ¿cómo podrían saberlo? Si se molestaban en reclamarlo en Objetos Perdidos, ellos no sabrían quien lo había entregado. Y aun si lo descubrían y decidían interrogarlo si él lo había estado leyendo o no… Él lo podía negar. Demonios, bajo tortura lo negaría. No había pruebas.

Sintiéndose de alguna manera consolado, continuó leyendo.

_Hay algunas cosas que debería mencionar acerca de mi carácter, de esta manera, tú (quienquiera que "tú" seas) te formes una opinión propia de mí._

_Primeramente, para los demás soy el tipo de persona que pudo haber estado en tu clase desde primero de primaria pero que jamás has notado su existencia hasta que es la graduación y estás mirando el anuario y ves una fotografía de ellos con "Altas probabilidades de Morir Solos" debajo. No estoy completamente seguro de la razón de esto. Parece que tengo un tipo de barrera anti-gente a mi alrededor que repele a todos los seres humanos en un radio de cinco millas. Nunca he hecho amigos en la escuela. O, de hecho, en ningún lugar. Ésa es la segunda cosa que deberías saber. Soy "el lobo solitario". Quizá la principal razón de ello es mi antes citada, misteriosa barrera pero realmente no puedo negar que no me he esforzado en interactuar con otra gente. Eso es algo que jamás me ha parecido necesario. ¿Para qué necesito amigos? ¿Para rodearme como moscas zumbando alrededor de una coladera abierta? Eso es lo que "la gente popular" busca. ¿De verdad creen que las moscas se preocupan por la coladera abierta? No, ellas sólo quieren ver qué es lo que le pueden sacar. La situación de aquellos en un status social alto es de alguna manera similar. Piénsalo. Todos nosotros sabemos que esa gente es perfectamente desagradable. Así que, ¿por qué deberían tener tantos amigos? La respuesta es: No los tienen. Ellos no tienen amigos. Sólo moscas en su forma humana._

_Pienso que les expresé abiertamente este punto de vista de alguna manera. Sin necesidad de decirlo, muchos de ellos estaban fuertemente insultados. Otro factor que contribuye a mi vida como exiliado. ¿Y adivinen qué? No me podría importar menos._

_Aquí están, dos páginas llenas, creo que es suficiente balbuceo ridículo por un día. Te ofrezco una despedida. Bah. _

Cerró el libro lentamente.

…

Qué primera entrada.

¿Quién era la persona escribiendo esto? Le molestaba que se hubieran negado a escribir su nombre, o cualquier cosa, realmente, que le permitiera trabajar su identidad.

Pero… él no _debía _trabajar su identidad. Se suponía que él decidiría quien pensaba que era. Los dos parecían ser demasiado diferentes.

Sonrió. Bien, esto prometía ser divertido. Después de todo, Tala Ivanov siempre había gustado de los retos.

* * *

Fin del capítulo uno. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que la traducción haya sido decente. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por hacerla literal, y así no alterar nada de la historia original.

Por favor dejen sus reviews para saber su opinión de la historia y de la traducción.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título –** I Found Your Diary

**Autor –** Fiver

**Disclaimer –** Beyblade pertenece a Takao Aoki y la historia _**I Found Your Diary**_ a Fiver, quien amablemente me permitió traducirla.

* * *

**I Found Your Diary**

**Capítulo 2**

Durante el transcurso de la mañana, Tala no había asimilado absolutamente ninguna información de ninguna de sus clases. Su cuerpo había estado sentado en el salón, pero su mente había estado en el diario. Aún en Taller, una clase que normalmente disfrutaba y en la que era razonablemente bueno, su concentración simplemente no había estado ahí y había terminado poniendo el cincel que había estado usando a través del pedazo de madera. (Afortunadamente habían quedado sobras, una del las cuales el profesor, exasperado, le dio.)

No había tenido oportunidad de leer algo más, teniendo clases con maestros irritablemente observadores desde el final de física. Así que ahora, en el recreo, estaba dispuesto a descubrir más acerca de las misteriosas cavilaciones del dueño del cuaderno.

Sin embargo, mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería, un pensamiento le arremetió.

…¿No había dicho que lo devolvería?

…

Realmente debería hacerlo. Era lo "correcto".

Pero simplemente parecía como si el autor del diario lo estuviera retando, diciendo: "¡Ja, ja! ¡No sabes quien soy! ¡Y nunca lo sabrás!"

Llegó a la oficina de Objetos Perdidos. La miró un momento, revolviéndose indeciso… antes de continuar su camino. Lo entregaría más tarde. Sabía que su mente nuca estaría tranquila hasta que él supiera quien era esta persona. Con esto en su mente, entró a la cafetería.

Tras coger una charola y comprar su almuerzo, que consistía en una sándwich de pollo con mayonesa y una botella de agua, agarró un asiento en su mesa usual con su pequeño grupo de amigos. Este grupo estaba conformado solamente por Bryan (apodado por los compañeros como "el terrorífico"), Ian ("el chaparro") y Spencer ("el increíble Hulk"). Y, por supuesto, él mismo. No estaba seguro cómo se referían a él sus compañeros. Tal vez era mejor de esa manera. (Si bien Ian constantemente insistía que las chicas lo llamaban "el apuesto".)

-Llegas tarde- remarcó Bryan, no quitando su mirada del libro en el que estaba metido. Tala lo miró. "El Resplandor" de Stephen King. Típica lectura de Bryan.

-Quedé atrapado en química- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –El profesor dijo que estaba distraído.

El silencio reinó en el grupo, sólo fue roto por Ian tirando su tenedor.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tala, mirando nervioso a sus tres camaradas.

-Agh, ¿Qué es esta vez?- gruñó Bryan, cerrando su libro.

-No es una chica, ¿o sí?- dijo Ian, de alguna manera preocupado.

Spencer, no siendo un gran conversador, simplemente meneó su cabeza en aparente molestia.

-¿De qué están hablando, chicos?- Tala cuestionó disgustado.

-Ian, explícale- ordenó Bryan. Por primera vez el otro no discutió.

-Es conocimiento común, Tala, que tienes un serio complejo, pues tu mente no puede pensar más que una sola cosa a la vez,- el miembro más pequeño del grupo dijo en su "voz de intelectual Inglés de avanzada edad", -y siempre podemos decirte cuando tienes una gran idea o reto porque tu cerebro se vuelve completamente centrado en eso y olvidas la existencia de todo lo demás que te rodea.

-No es cierto…- el pelirrojo murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que los oídos-radares de Bryan lo escucharan.

-Es endemoniadamente cierto- el chico estoico replicó, -quizá deba regresarte a noveno grado cuando, tras ser poseído por un problema de matemáticas, no hablaste con nadie durante una semana, reprobaste lastimeramente tres exámenes de varias materias y persiste dos importantes partidos de futbol mientras te tenía intrigado.

-Pero al final lo terminé resolviendo- Tala señaló en su defensa.

-Sí, lo hiciste- Bryan continuó, -me llamaste y me lo contaste, ¿recuerdas? Me marcaste a las tres treinta de la mañana para decirme que finalmente habías encontrado la solución, la cual me relataste junto con diez páginas de trabajo. Sé que soy madrugador, pero aún yo estaba dormido a esa hora.

-Dije que lo sentía.

-No importa. De todas maneras, apúrate y cuéntanos qué es esta vez. El mundo no es un lugar totalmente seguro con tu cabeza en las nubes- concluyó Bryan tomando su libro de nuevo (Bryan poseía la peculiar habilidad de concentrarse en más de una cosa a la vez, así que Tala sabía que estaba escuchando).

-No es nada realmente- comentó Tala, abriendo su botella de agua, -Yo sólo… ah, olvídenlo.

-Oh, Dios, es una chica, ¿verdad?- Ian exclamó, poniendo su cabeza en sus manos. Tala roló los ojos.

-No- replicó. Ian subió su mirada, mirando más preocupado que antes.

-¿Es un chico? –inquirió, encarando las cejas. Tala escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-Ian, NO- dijo firmemente. –Sólo… no.

-¡Entonces qué es! –los tres (aún Spencer) demandaron.

-está bien, está bien –dijo derrotado, -no es nada grande. Sólo encontré algo, eso es todo. Un diario.

-¿Pero por qué has estado distraído por eso? –Ian preguntó, volviendo a comer ahora que el pánico inicial se había acabado.

-Porque necesito descubrir a quién le pertenece.

-¿No podías sencillamente entregarlo a Objetos Perdidos?

-Sí, pensé en eso, pero… Me está molestando. Quiero decir, la persona ni siquiera _escribió_ quien era. Lo está haciendo a propósito porque…

-Espera, detente –Bryan lo interrumpió, alzando una mano ("El Resplandor" debería esperar nuevamente), -¿_leíste_ este diario?

-Bien, no todo. Sólo la primera entrada.

-Tala, eso es…

-Lo sé, soy una basura. No pude evitarlo. Es decir, era física.

-Estás perdonado –Ian declaró (quien, lamentablemente, iba a tener que sufrir el tedio del Sr. Malden la siguiente clase).

-Sí, de todas formas, quienquiera que lo escribió… es como si, de hecho, _retara _a cualquiera que lo lea a descubrir quien es. Y ustedes saben que…

-Nunca abandonas un reto –sus tres "amigos" terminaron por él.

-Correcto –dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Así que esta persona claramente escribió "si lees esto tienes que descubrir quien soy"? –Ian preguntó escéptico.

-No exactamente… Para ser más precisos, escribió algo parecido a "si lees esto, te mataré de una manera por demás dolorosa".

-Es tu funeral, Tala –Bryan contestó vehemente.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo se supone que sabrás quien es -Spencer indagó de repente, -si no lo han escrito?

-Él tiene un buen punto.

-No estoy seguro… -Tala caviló (su sándwich estaba completamente olvidado). –Es como… hay pistas, ¿saben? Por ejemplo, escribió que es un "lobo solitario"…

-Ustedes dos deberían casarse -Bryan remarcó, ganándose una mirada fulminante.

-¿"Lobo solitario"? –repitió Ian, encarando una ceja. -¿Qué significa eso? ¿No tiene amigos?

-…Sí, supongo –concordó, decidiendo que no había una manera más amable de cómo decirlo. Después de todo, el autor misterioso había escrito lo mismo él mismo.

-Así que ellos son… -Ian dijo travieso, -¿Un vagabundo?

Los otros tres dieron un suspiro colectivo al escuchar el término. Era el nombre asignado a cualquiera que no perteneciera a un "grupo" particular de gente. Ellos mismos habían sido vagabundos, hasta que se habían reunido y formado una banda juntos en secundaria. Justo ahora, comenzaron a mirar alrededor en el comedor, todos los diferentes grupos eran aparentes. Y entonces, esparcidos entre ellos, algunos en mesas propias, otros simplemente caminando, estaban los vagabundos. Exiliados. Lobos Solitarios. Como quieras llamarlos.

-Triste, ¿no lo creen? –comentó Tala recordando los días cuando había formado parte de esa gente. Por supuesto, él no había rondado la cafetería. Él permanecía afuera.

-Hn –fue la contestación de Bryan. Él también había permanecido siempre fuera. Ahí fue donde Tala y él habían (literalmente) chocado. Después de gritarse, se habían vuelto buenos amigos rápidamente.

-¿Así que lo único que tenemos que hacer es interrogar a cada vagabundo en la escuela, descubrir a quien le pertenece este diario y tú estarás de regreso a la normalidad? –dedujo Ian.

-Estoy normal _justo ahora_ –insistió Tala, su molestia se incrementaba.

-No, no lo estás, tus ojos ya están adquiriendo esa mirada lejana –dijo Bryan. –Vamos, abordemos algunos lobos solitarios.

-¡No! –gritó Tala al tiempo que su violento amigo se ponía de pie. –No se supone que lo resuelva de esa manera. Tengo que leer esa cosa y _a partir de ahí_, trabajar en su identidad.

-Pero, eso se tardaría demasiado. Y recuerda, no tienes _permitido_ de leerlo.

-Dame un respiro, ¿eh? Ya lo descubriré –dijo Tala, suspirando aliviado silenciosamente al ver como Bryan volvía a sentarse. –Y si me entero que has estado interrogando a alguien…

-Relájate, Rojo –respondió el otro adolescente; usando el viejo apodo refiriéndose al color de su cabello. –Es todo tuyo. Sólo recuerda que tenemos un partido de futbol el sábado. Copa Inter-escolar, semifinal. NO lo olvides, no importa qué tan absorbente se vuelva tu diario.

-Por la forma en que hablas, podría pensarse que _tú_ eres el capitán del equipo –Tala (quien realmente era el capitán) dijo asombrado.

-Hn.

Bryan había vuelto a las apariciones fantasmales y sucesos sobrenaturales de "El Resplandor". Tala finalmente comenzó a desenvolver su sándwich sofocado en polietileno. Tristemente, fue en ése momento que la campana, señalando el fin del recreo, timbró. Se le quedó viendo por un momento al sándwich intacto.

-Oh, genial –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, aventándolo al basurero mientras pasaba. Una libra ochenta bien invertida. (N/A: No me iba a arriesgar a usar algún sistema monetario diferente al mío porque probablemente terminaría haciendo que el sándwich costara lo mismo que un Porsche.)

-Hey, Tala, una pregunta –Ian lo llamó al tiempo que se dirigían a los casilleros.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando descubras quién es la persona, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-No estoy seguro… -contestó pensativo. –Pero, quienquiera que sea, pienso que debería ser parte de nuestro "grupo". Porque, en serio, hasta donde he leído, suena demasiado como… uno de nosotros.

-¿Te refieres a clínicamente inestable con ligeras tendencias violentas y que jamás encajará con las personas normales?

-Sí, -dijo con una débil mirada melancólica, -justo como eso.

Pareciese como si el destino hubiera tenido un particular interés en Tala Ivanov el día de hoy. Porque seguramente había sido más que una mera coincidencia el que él, de entre mil quinientos otros estudiantes, hubiera recogido ese diario. Y tampoco podía ser un accidente que él fuera la clase de persona que dedicaría su tiempo a leerlo y descifrar la identidad del autor, en vez de alguien que haría "lo correcto" y simplemente lo entregaría. No, él _debía_ encontrarlo. El destino había echado una mano para que eso pasara.

Y ahora, el destino estaba a punto de dar otro empujón a las cosas.

Porque cuando Tala introdujo su combinación del casillero para extraer sus libros, la cosa no quiso abrir. Trató una y otra vez, pero nada. El casillero que había trabajado perfectamente desde que le había sido asignado ahora estaba atascado. Suspiró desesperado. Genial. Sólo era Computación lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Pronto el corredor estaba vacío, todos los otros estudiantes, al haber encontrado sus casilleros funcionando correctamente, ya se habían marchado a sus siguientes clases. Exclamó una obscenidad para sí mismo y le dio al casillero una patada de frustración. Desafortunadamente, esto causó que se abriera de golpe y la mitad de su contenido se desparramara en el piso a sus pies.

-No lo puedo creer… - murmuró, inclinándose a recoger todo. Lo amontonó de regreso en el casillero, extrayendo los libros que necesitaría para la tarde. Una vez que tuvo todo lo que requería en su mochila, se dio la vuelta.

Lo divertido fue, el segundo, el preciso instante en que se volteó, otra figura vino caminando imponentemente de la esquina, casi colisionando contra él. Justo en ese exacto segundo.

Vaya, el destino ciertamente estaba esforzándose hoy.

Los dos permanecieron frente a frente por un momento, parpadeando sorprendidos. El otro bajó la mirada, murmuró una disculpa y le permitió el paso. Tala lo miró frunciendo el ceño. No pensaba haberlo visto antes. Después de todo, estaba seguro que recordaría si lo hubiera hecho. Era razonablemente alto (casi de la misma altura que él mismo) pero extrañamente delgado, parecía como si no comiera mucho. Usaba una playera negra, y los huesos de sus codos y muñecas podían ser vistos fácilmente. A pesar de ello, se veía fuerte. Lucía un desordenado cabello azul grisáceo, claro al frente, oscuro casi índigo en la parte de atrás. Raro, pensó Tala. No es como si pudiese hablar, por supuesto. Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos por su cabello, así que no pudo distinguir nada de ellos.

Pero el rasgo más sobresaliente del recién llegado eran las aletas de tiburón gemelas, trazadas a cada lado de su rostro.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a quienes lo leyeron y sobre todo a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de comentar:

**PPBKAI**

**Zopita**

**Saint lolita**

Por favor dejen reviews para saber qué les parece la historia y la traducción.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título –** I Found Your Diary

**Autor –** Fiver

**Disclaimer –** Beyblade pertenece a Takao Aoki y la historia _**I Found Your Diary **_a _**Fiver**_, quien amablemente me permitió traducirla.

* * *

**I Found Your Diary**

**Capítulo 3**

-Hey… -Tala dijo indeciso. –¿Eres nuevo aquí? ¿Estás perdido?

Después de todo, aparte de que el novato también hubiese encontrado su casillero trabajando mal, no podía pensar en otra razón por la cual el chico aún anduviera rondando por los pasillos a esta hora.

El desconocido lo miró, con una expresión levemente sorprendida, como si no hubiese esperado que nadie le hablara.

-¿Nuevo? –repitió, una ceja alzada. –Hn, eso creo. Pero no estoy perdido.

-¿Entonces a dónde vas? –le preguntó, olvidando por el momento que su profesor de Computación estaba probablemente marcándolo como ausente mientras hablaban. El joven exhaló.

-Iré a través de esa tonta puerta –respondió sencillamente, señalando la salida al final del corredor. –Y estaré condenado si regreso.

-A eso se le llama volarse clases –Tala contestó asombrado. –En realidad no deberías hacer eso.

-¿Por qué habría de importarte lo que haga? –soltó el otro fríamente, pasándolo de largo y caminando hacia la salida. Tala frunció el ceño y lo volteó a ver. "¿Por qué habría de importarte?" Eso sonaba… familiar.

-Hey, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –lo llamó.

Tan pronto el chico alcanzó la puerta, se dio la vuelta y le sonrió secamente.

-¿Por qué? –dijo -¿Me quieres reportar?

Y con eso, se había ido, dejando que la puerta se azotara cuando se cerró tras él al hacer su aparente huida hacia la libertad. Tenía un innegable dictamen acerca de él, como si siempre estuviera huyendo de una cosa o de otra. Como… si no quisiera formar una conexión a nada. O nadie, probablemente.

O tal vez él sólo estaba cavilando muy profundamente. Hola, el niño estaba siendo rebelde. Por supuesto se veía nervioso.

Tala se quedó observando un rato más… antes de darse cuenta que ahora estaba no menos de diez minutos tarde para su clase de Computación.

Más tarde ese día (después de recibir un severo sermón sobre impuntualidad) mientras caminaba a casa con sus amigos, les mencionó acerca del novato desconocido. Ian y Spencer tampoco parecían haberlo visto. Bryan, por su parte, les habló sobre él, sin despegar sus ojos del libro del cual había sido distraído en el descanso.

-Te refieres al niño con la cara pintada, ¿cierto? –dijo casi tan pronto como Tala había comenzado a describirlo.

-¿Eh? Sí, eso, el de los triángulos azules –Tala respondió, pestañando. -¿Lo conoces?

-Nadie lo hace realmente –el adolescente de cabello lila contestó alzando los hombros. –Parece demasiado bueno para hacerse invisible. Comenzó aquí hace como un mes.

-¿Un _mes_?

-Como dije, es muy bueno en permanecer invisible. Está en nuestra clase de matemáticas. ¿No me digan que ninguno de ustedes se había fijado?

Los otros tres negaron con la cabeza, dudosos. Bryan suspiró exasperado.

-Bien, es algo bueno el que tenga un mínimo grado de percepción, de otra manera no sabríamos nada por ahora –remarcó. –Échenle un vistazo mañana en matemáticas. Se sienta en la esquina de atrás a mano derecha. Escogió ese lugar él mismo. Hn, raro si me lo preguntan.

- Tú mismo eres bastante raro –señaló Tala, dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo. – ¿Cualquier otra información que tengas nos la podrías decir?

-Todo lo que sé es que su nombre es Kai Hiwatari –replicó. –Aparte de eso, Sherlock, te diré que estás solo. ¿Cuál es el gran problema, de todas formas? ¿Te enamoraste de él?

Esta ocasión el golpe de Tala no fue completamente amistoso.

-No seas estúpido –le espetó. –Es sólo… Tú sabes, el problema del diario.

-¿Piensas que _él_ lo escribió?

-No lo sé… tal vez.

-Tala, es un chico. Los chicos generalmente no escriben diarios

-Deberías reasignar tus opiniones sobre los géneros, Bryan. Y de todas maneras, quien lo escribió fue porque su maestra de Orientación los forzó a ello.

-Aún así, es improbable. No creo que incluso las maestras de Orientación sean tan crueles.

-Quizá. Sólo necesito un lugar donde comenzar.

-Hay veces cuando desearía que tan sólo dejaras pasar las cosas, Tala –Ian comentó con voz hueca.

-Como sea. Se molestarían muchísimo si cambiara –dijo con una sonrisa tan pronto alcanzaron su casa. –Los veo mañana.

Se despidieron y continuaron su camino. Cuando entró a la casa inmediatamente corrió a su cuarto, deseando no tener que enfrentar el interrogatorio de sus padres acerca de lo que había logrado ese día. A veces lo volvían loco. Ellos no querían lo mejor para él. Querían que él fuera el mejor.

En su escritorio, trató de empezar su tarea, pero descubrió que sus pensamientos divagaban constantemente. Sonrió sarcásticamente. "_Distraído_," pensó.

Sabiendo cual era la fuente de su distracción, la extrajo de su mochila. El diario. Se sentía como si fuera momento de una lectura un poco más ligera. Lo abrió y halló la siguiente entrada y pronto se encontró a sí mismo absorto en ella.

_10 de abril._

_Sí, estoy de regreso. Tenía una ligera esperanza que mi maestra de Orientación estaría satisfecha con la entrada colmada de insultos que me arreglé para producir, pero parece que le encanta ser castigada. Je, no es mi problema. DE TODAS FORMAS ella no va a leer esto, ¿correcto? Así que ella no puede decir nada aún si escribo que es un VIEJO MURCIÉLAGO FEO QUE USA PELUCA Y NO TIENE VIDA Y DEBERÍA HABERSE RETIRADO CIENTO CINCUENTA AÑOS ATRÁS. Pfffft._

_Odio la escuela. Jamás CREERÍAN qué tanto odio la escuela. Tengo que invertir seis horas al día, cinco días a la semana, rodeado por completos idiotas (y eso contando sólo a los profesores). Como dije antes, no he llegado a congeniar mucho con mis compañeros. Creo que no había ninguno a quien no odiara en mi vieja escuela. Estoy convencido que algunos de mis nuevos compañeros estudiantes son perfectamente lindas personas. Pero no creo que quisiera correr el riesgo de averiguarlo._

_Creo que Inglés tiene que ser una de las peores clases de todas. Créanlo o no, de hecho me GUSTA escribir. Pero la clase de porquerías que tenemos que escribir en esa clase… podría aburrir al trasero de un burro de concreto._

_Suficientemente triste, a través de años de estudio minucioso, he inventado un diccionario titulado "Lo Que El Profesor Dice y Lo Que El Profesor Quiere Decir". Hablando en serio, pienso que debería escribirlo y publicarlo sólo para molestar a algunos de esos bobos. He aquí unos pequeños fragmentos: (En particular son aplicados para Inglés pero pueden ser usados para casi cualquier materia.)_

"_Buen intento" significa: "Bien, lo tuviste todo mal y obviamente eres estúpido pero al menos hiciste el intento"._

"_Bien hecho" significa: "Wow, me has sorprendido haciendo algo correctamente"._

"_No es tu desempeño habitual" significa: "Por Dios, es aún peor de lo habitual"._

"_Lo harías mejor si escucharas más" significa: "Regresa una vez que hayas desarrollado un IQ y puedas concentrarte"._

"_Las cosas han cambiado desde mis días" significa: "No era tan estúpido cuando tenía tu edad"._

"_Quiero ver tu comentario personal acerca de este poema/obra/historia" significa: "He decidido que este poema/obra/historia es feliz/triste y todo lo que tienes que hacer es encontrar una manera inteligente de enunciarlo. No tienes permitido expresar tu verdadera opinión"._

_Sinceramente, es conformidad forzada. Terminas con treinta ensayos diciendo casi exactamente lo mismo. Me pregunto si los examinadores leen los ensayos y piensan "Wow, qué extraño que todos y cada uno de mis alumnos pensaran que era triste y efectivo y desbordante de emociones. Mi hijo adolescente pensó que era un montón de tonterías."_

Detuvo su lectura un momento para dar una carcajada. Quienquiera que fuera esta persona, era un genio. Un duro y cínico pequeño genio.

_Wow, no tiene caso. Ni siquiera sé qué más escribir. Creo que todo lo que HE escrito hasta ahora está lejos de ser lo que esa maestra de Orientación murciélago-feo-que-usa-peluca quería que escribiera. Saben a lo que me refiero, probablemente estaba esperando algo más emocional, más del triunfo-del-espíritu-humano. Algo que explicara por qué estoy tan "retorcido". Sí, por eso estoy siendo forzado a mantener un diario. Porque soy retorcido. O como ellos dicen. (Naturalmente, los profesores no lo dicen de esa manera. Perderían sus trabajos si lo hicieran. Ellos dicen cosas como "pupilo rebelde" y "emocionalmente desorientado". Muestra qué tanto saben.) Tal vez simplemente estoy retorcido. No lo sé. Sé que soy algo diferente a los demás. Así que soy yo el retorcido, ¿o el único normal en el mundo? No es como si me importara pero quizá podría encontrar una manera de parecer más "normal" para así poder parar de escribir esta estupidez._

_Tampoco es para preocuparse. No hay duda que estaré fuera de este lugar muy pronto, de todas formas. Si soy expulsado, transferido o sólo comienzo a negarme a ir, no importa. No puedo permanecer en un lugar por mucho tiempo. No desde el accidente. No sé por qué me ha afectado de esta manera. Es como si, desde entonces, tuviera que estar huyendo de un lugar a otro. No lo comprendo. ¿Estoy buscando algo? Si lo hiciera, ¿no debería de saberlo? ¿Y no sabría qué es lo que estoy buscando?_

_Papá solía decírmelo: "Niño, naciste para vivir, no para huir. Estabilízate, ¿no?" Tal vez estaba equivocado. Porque realmente me siento como si hubiera nacido para huir._

_Ok, ahora me estoy volviendo patético y sentimental. Al menos eso dejará satisfecha a la maestra. Oh, espera, lo olvidé, ella NO LEERÁ ESTO. Oops, mi error. Tch, como sea. Me voy._

Tala no podía hacer otra cosa más que reír de nuevo. ¿Qué estaba pensando el niño al no querer que nadie leyese esto? ¡Debería de ser _publicado_! (Por supuesto, junto con "Lo Que El Profesor Dice y Lo Que El Profesor Quiere Decir".)

¿Pero qué era "el accidente"? Eso no sonaba divertido después de todo. Incapaz de darle algún sentido, decidió que únicamente sería capaz de interpretarlo si el autor lo mencionaba de nuevo en una entrada posterior, con más detalle.

Algo en el texto atrajo su mirada. Frunció el ceño y lo leyó de nuevo.

"…_nacido para huir."_

Y anteriormente en él, se mencionaba su "vieja escuela".

Pero "nacido para huir"… eso parecía confirmarlo.

Rápidamente jaló un pedazo de papel e hizo una nota, Kai Hiwatari ahora número uno en su lista de candidatos para "quien escribió el diario".

* * *

Sí, este bien podría ser mi diario si escribiera uno… ¿Cómo les pareció el capítulo? Espero recibir sus comentarios para saberlo.

Gracias por leer, pero sobre todo a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review en el capítulo pasado:

**Ruro****uni kai**

**Queen AM7**

**Saintlolita**

**PPBKAI**

**GabZ**

**Kansei**


	4. Chapter 4

**Título –** I Found Your Diary

**Autor –** Fiver

**Disclaimer –** Beyblade pertenece a Takao Aoki y la historia _**I Found Your Diary**_ a _**Fiver**_, quien me permitió traducirla.

Mil disculpas por no haber podido actualizar antes, pero cada que lo intentaba surgía algo; pero ya estoy de vacaciones y podré actualizar cada semana o cada quince días a lo sumo. Muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores. Por favor dejen un review para saber qué opinan sobre el fic y sobre la traducción.

* * *

**I Found Your Diary**

**Capítulo 4**

Bryan llegó a la escuela, exactamente diez minutos antes de lo usual. Caminó a través del lugar donde él y Tala usualmente se reunían en las mañanas, sabiendo perfectamente bien que su amigo no estaría ahí. Él siempre se iba a algún otro lugar cuando estaba sumido en algo.

Empujó la puerta de la biblioteca de la escuela y entró. Como lo esperaba, su pelirrojo amigo estaba sentado en un escritorio cercano, estudiando detenidamente un cuaderno. El infame diario, Bryan supuso.

-¿Ya lo descubriste? –dijo como saludo, dejándose caer en la silla próxima a Tala.

-Hm… Nop –contestó Tala, sin levantar la vista y sin notarse ni remotamente sorprendido de que hubiera aparecido.

-¿Estás cerca?

-No lo sé.

Bryan roló sus ojos. Sí, Tala había llegado al punto máximo de la abstracción.

-Aún estoy muy convencido de que es Hiwatari –dijo, probablemente más para él que para su amigo. –Pero realmente tampoco he pensado en nadie más, así que… no sé.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es Hiwatari? –inquirió Bryan, tratando lo mejor posible de mantener a Tala interesado en la conversación a partir del hecho que por lo menos habría de mantener su cerebro parcialmente en este planeta.

-Mmm… dice algo sobre una "vieja escuela", lo que significa que aquí es un nuevo alumno –lo cual es. También, la primera entrada está fechada el nueve de abril: hace un mes aproximadamente. ¿Cuándo comenzó aquí? Hace cerca de un mes. Todo parece concordar, nada más.

-Ha habido algunos estudiantes nuevos en este periodo –señaló. -¿Por qué no les echas un vistazo?

-Me pregunto si podré obtener la lista de detención… -caviló Tala, obviamente sin haber escuchado lo que le fue dicho.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito la lista de la gente que fue detenida el doce de abril.

-¿Por qué?

Señaló un párrafo en particular en la página que estaba leyendo. Bryan se inclinó para inspeccionarla.

_12 de abril._

_Me estoy aburriendo mucho escribiendo esta cosa. Creo que eventualmente terminaré escribiendo "bla, bla, bla" por dos páginas sólo para librarme de él._

_Hoy: un día particularmente malo. Toda la tontería habitual sucedió, además de media tonelada extra apilada en la cima. La vida apesta._

_Estaba en clase de teatro (no PREGUNTEN cómo terminé en esa materia) y nos habían indicado que nos sentáramos en círculo e ir alrededor del circulo uno por uno, observando a cada persona y diciendo cuál animal pensabas que representaba mejor su personalidad. Cuando me tocó a mí decidí que no sería lo mejor para mí el ir señalando a cada uno y decir "Perro, vaca, PERRA, rata, comadreja, etc., etc.". Así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ser amable, reflejando los posibles puntos buenos que poseía cada uno. Como sea, eventualmente llegué a una niña cuya existencia detesto al punto de cometer homicidio. Parece que divide su tiempo entre molestarme (deliberadamente o no) y estar en un cuarto haciendo cosas que aquellos debajo de los dieciséis harían bien en evitar. Así que, cuando preguntó por su animal, no pude hacer otra cosa más que decir "Ella es un hurón". Cuando me preguntaron por las razones que me guiaron para llegar a esa conclusión amenamente expliqué que cuando una hembra de hurón estaba en celo ella tiene que encontrar un macho o moriría. En otras palabras: demasiado desesperada por sexo. Considero injusto que mi honestidad me hiciera ganar nada menos que una detención._

Bryan encaró una ceja. Tala tenía una sonrisa complacida en su rostro.

-Qué carácter tiene el chico, ¿no? –remarcó.

-O chica –le recordó Bryan.

-Sólo por eso, me hubiese gustado escoger teatro como materia. Apuesto que la cara de esa niña ha de haber sido invaluable.

-Ni siquiera sabes de quien se trató –señaló Bryan.

-Creo que puedo hacer una conjetura educada… -replicó.

-¿Quién?

Un grito agudo pudo ser escuchado viniendo de afuera. Sonaba casi como un gato interpretando en la reja del jardín a media noche. Ambos chicos pusieron mala cara.

-¿Quién más? –comentó Tala, rolando sus ojos.

-Oh, Mariah –contestó Bryan, entendiendo.

-Sí.

-Deberías preguntarle, Rojo. Sabes que siente algo por ti.

-¿No _tiene_ novio?

-Ajá, ese chico Kon. Pero aún así, le gustas. Y, como tu adorado autor misterioso ha señalado amablemente… -señalando hacia el diario. –Él no es el único con el que ella está saliendo.

-No sea tan grosero.

-Como sea. Todo lo que digo es, si descubres quien la llamó hurón, entonces descubres quien escribió el maldito diario, y la vida puede regresar a la normalidad. Y no te perderás el partido de futbol el sábado.

Tala parpadeó y lo miró.

-¿Partido de futbol? –dijo sorprendido.

-Sí, el sábado. Te conté sobre él.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? –el pelirrojo preguntó distante, regresando a su lectura del diario. Bryan estaba tentado a estrellar su cabeza –o la de Tala- en el escritorio. Si no resolvían esta cosa para el fin de semana, su título del campeonato ínter escolar sería historia.

_**

* * *

**_

-Ok, ¿podrías darnos la respuesta del número trece, Tala?

-…

-¿Tala?

-…

_-¡Tala!_

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? –gritó, saliendo de su aturdimiento. –Dios, ¿qué demonios _quiere_? ¡Déme un maldito respiro!

Inmediatamente se golpeó mentalmente la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que la persona responsable y con quien había explotado era la profesora. Afortunadamente (para él, al menos) ella era una estudiante a maestra que estaba haciendo servicio social, aún no acostumbrada a lidiar con pupilos locos, que se intimidó con su reacción. Un segundo golpe de suerte fue que la campana sonó en ese momento. Así que velozmente metió sus libros en la mochila y se dirigió a la puerta. Bryan e Ian –que también habían estado en la clase- lo alcanzaron rápidamente.

-Bien, si eso no la hace cambiar su elección de carrera, nada lo hará –comentó Ian.

-Estabas en otro mudo –dijo Bryan, mitad molesto, mitad divertido. Mejor mantienes tu mente para la siguiente clase. Nos toca EF, y estamos en "Muerte Súbita por Pelota de Dodge".

-El hecho que digas "muerte súbita" con tal placer realmente me preocupa, Bry –Tala dijo con una sonrisa.

Una vez que todos hubieron emergido de los vestidores y hecho su calentamiento de dos etapas, el entrenador los llamó.

-Muy bien chicos –les gritó después de soplar su silbato para callarlos. –Vamos a jugar un juego un poco diferente hoy.

Tala casi podía ver la horrorizada expresión en el rostro de Bryan que decía "¿Qué, quieres decir que _no_ podré incapacitar a mis compañeros estudiantes dándoles un golpe fatal con una pelota de plástico rojo en la cabeza?"

-Aprovecharemos la ventaja que haya muchos árboles en el campus –continuó, refiriéndose al amplio "bosque" tras el gimnasio. –Los pondré en parejas. Cada pareja estará armada con una pelota de Dodge. Si uno de ustedes es golpeado por la pelota de otra pareja, ambos están fuera. Los últimos dos en el juego, ganan.

Tala no pudo contener una sonrisa. Esto realmente sonaba como el tipo de juego de Bryan y él. Cazar en los bosques, ¿eh?

Caminó hacia su amigo de cabello lila, mientras Ian hacía pareja con Spencer. Sin embargo, el entrenador los miró y movió la cabeza.

-Oh, no –les dijo. –De ninguna manera ustedes dos estarán en un equipo.

-¿Y eso por qué? –Tala cuestionó atónito.

-Por que el juego terminaría en tres minutos y la mitad de mis estudiantes necesitarían ser hospitalizados –respondió riéndose. –Nop, no lo creo. Bryan, irás con Kenny.

Un pequeño niño con lentes saltó con la mera mención de su nombre. Hipó aterrorizado cuando Bryan lo fulminó con la mirada y lo cogió del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia los árboles después de exigir una pelota. Tala se carcajeó. Eran una pareja extraña.

-Y tú, Ivanov… -el entrenador murmuró pensativo. –Ah, tú puedes ir con Hiwatari.

Tala parpadeó.

-¡Hey, Hiwatari! ¡Vamos, ven aquí! –vociferó el instructor. Tala siguió su línea de visión. Completamente seguro que era el chico al que había conocido en el pasillo. Él se encontraba parado con su espalda recargada sobre la pared del gimnasio, los ojos cerrados tercamente. A la llamada del entrenador comenzó a caminar de mala gana hacia ellos. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y precisos, cada paso calmado y calculado. Algo le dijo a Tala que había ido a parar con una mejor pareja que Bryan.

-No sabía que él estaba en esta clase –comentó, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

-Sí, bien, eso es porque, desde que llegó aquí, no se había _mostrado_ ni una sola vez en esta clase –el profesor dijo irritado. –Condenado truhán. No sé cómo consigue salirse con la suya.

Para ese momento el chico ya los había alcanzado. Alzó su cabeza para mirarlos, los ojos llenos de aburrimiento casi arrogante. Tala estuvo impresionado cuando vio que sus orbes eran de un color carmesí oscuro, casi rojos. Los ojos del demonio, ¿no?

-Apúrense y entren al juego, ustedes dos –llamó el entrenador, incitándolos en su camino con un movimiento de sus manos. Tala agarró una pelota de Dodge y guió el camino hacia los árboles.

No sabía qué demonios pasaba con el destino esa semana, pero seguramente esperaba que supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

-Así que también te has estado saltando EF –dijo a su inesperada compañía.

-Así parece –contestó. Tala no entendía cómo podía estar tan calmado. Este era el tipo de juego que sacaba a relucir su espíritu competitivo más alto y lo hacía estar al límite. Justo ahora, hasta el diario había sido enviado al fondo de su mente debido a la adrenalina que se había apoderado de él.

-Supongo que es divertido –continuó el otro. –Parece que no he sido regañado por faltar a clases ayer. ¿Sospecho que cambiaste de opinión acerca de reportarme?

Tala dio un respingo.

-No te iba a reportar de todas maneras –dijo mientras apartaba una rama fuera del camino para limpiarlo. –No es de mi incumbencia lo que hagas.

-¿Entonces por qué me preguntaste mi nombre? –inquirió dudoso, los ojos carmines entrecerrados. Tala se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo porque no lo sabía, supongo –respondió.

-Como sea… -el otro dijo frunciendo el ceño. –Es Kai, de todas formas. Sólo para que no tengas que estarme llamando "Hiwatari".

Tala se detuvo a tiempo para evitar decir "Eso ya lo sabía".

-Muy bien –dijo a su vez. –Soy Tala, sólo para que no tengas que llamarme "Chico-que-me-iba-a-reportar-por-volarme-las-clases".

Kai lo miró sorprendido por un momento tras lo cual sonrió secamente continuando su camino entre los árboles.

No mucho después el primer ataque ocurrió. Kai se congeló un momento –como un animal presintiendo peligro- y de repente se aventó pecho tierra. Antes de que Tala pudiese preguntar qué estaba haciendo, una pelota de Dodge apareció perturbando el espacio en el que previamente había estado parado, en su lugar rebotó en el tronco de un árbol cercano y cayó indefensa al suelo. Él silbó aliviado.

-Oh, eres bueno –dijo asintiendo al tiempo que su "camarada" se ponía de pie.

-Dame la pelota –Kai ordenó por lo bajo, el rastro de una sádica sonrisa-de-Bryan apareció en su cara. Sin decir una sola palabra, Tala se la entregó, curioso de lo que pasaría a continuación. El chico bicolor pareció tomar impulso y entonces envió la pelota volando hacia un montón de arbustos cercanos. Esto fue seguido al poco tiempo por un grito de dolor y shock. Dos jóvenes emergieron detrás de los arbustos, uno sosteniendo su nariz. Tala no pudo contener su risa.

-Estás fuera, McGregor – señaló al muchacho a quien probablemente le sangraba la nariz.

-Ah, cállate –dijo Johnny McGregor, mandándole una mirada penetrante a Kai antes de girarse para ir de regreso al gimnasio, su compañero Enrique lo seguía.

Kai fue y recuperó la triunfante pelota de Dodge.

-Dios, disparaste esa cosa como una bala – comentó Tala, aun riéndose de la derrota del arrogante Johnny. –¿Juegas baseball o algo?

-No… -replicó Kai, mirándolo incrédulo de que pudiese haber pensado en tal posibilidad.

-Supongo que eso está bien –caviló. –Probablemente matarías a alguien si lo hicieras.

El juego continuó. Pronto se volvió aparente que, a pesar de su sereno exterior, Kai también era un competidor empedernido. Especialmente en juegos violentos como éste, o al menos eso parecía.

Debían haber descalificado al menos ocho parejas más. Tala había descubierto rápidamente que obtenía mejores resultados pateando la pelota en lugar de aventándola. Inclusive Kai se vio de alguna manera sorprendido la primera vez que él había lanzado la pelota tan fuerte que el estudiante agredido (quien fue lo suficientemente desafortunado de ser el blanco) había quedado casi inconsciente.

-¿Juegas futbol o algo? –inquirió, en obvia imitación a su propia pregunta.

-De hecho, lo hago –respondió Tala. –Soy capitán del equipo departamental de los alumnos de segundo grado.

-Ni siquiera sabía que esta escuela tenía un equipo de futbol.

-Hay uno para los estudiantes de segundo y otro para los estudiantes de último año. No puedo esperar para convertirme en un estudiante de último año. De alguna manera ser capitán del "equipo de los alumnos de segundo" no suena exactamente impactarte. Como si fuese la versión para niños o algo.

-Deberías considerarte con suerte –Kai remarcó. –No es que seas un alumno de segundo grado. A penas eres alguien de primer grado.

-Tú también.

-Pero yo no me estoy quejando de ello. De todas formas, ¿cómo te volviste capitán? ¿No hay estudiantes más grandes en el equipo?

Tala hizo una pausa en su camino por un momento.

-¿Por qué tan interesado? –preguntó distraídamente. -¿Quisieras unirte o algo?

-No –su compañero soltó altanero.

Los árboles de su alrededor parecieron muy silenciosos y vacíos de repente.

-¿Crees que todos ya están fuera? –Tala cuestionó alzando la voz.

-¿Cómo podría saberlo?

Regresaron en silencio. Tan pronto como emergieron de entre los árboles se toparon con el resto de la clase (muchos de ellos luciendo moretones dolorosos).

-Parece que tenemos nuestros ganadores, chicos –declaró el entrenador, anotando sus nombres en la lista que aparentemente había estado reservando.

-Hey, ganamos –Tala dijo medio atónito (solo, él sabía que podía ganar en muchas cosas. Pero no estaba acostumbrado a ganar en equipo a menos que Bryan también fuese parte de ese equipo).

-Sí, ya lo oí –Kai contestó con tedio.

-Creo que hacemos un buen equipo –expresó con el vestigio de una sonrisa.

-No –objetó el otro desapasionadamente. –Tú eres un buen jugador, yo soy un buen jugador. Eso es todo. El hecho de que fuésemos un "equipo" –o más específicamente, que tuviésemos que compartir una pelota- no entra en la ecuación.

Dicho lo cual, se giró y se alejó. Tala observó su espalda, contrariado.

"Un poco amargado, ¿no?" vino una voz de atrás de él. Dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un par de ojos azul tormenta y una gorra de baseball roja y azul. Su compañero de clase, Tyson Kinomiya.

-Eso creo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Tyson se rió.

-No dejes que te moleste, él no es tan malo –explicó alegremente. –Un poco solitario y un quejoso a veces, pero en realidad es un buen chico.

-¿Ustedes dos son amigos? –Tala inquirió sorprendido. De toda la gente de la escuela, Hiwatari y Kinomiya eran los últimos que esperaría que estuviesen asociados (bien, los últimos después de Bryan y Kenny). Ellos simplemente se veían tan _diferentes_. Y en esta escuela, una regla no oficial era "todos los 'grupos' deben consistir en gente de personalidades parecidas (y, preferentemente, apariencias parecidas)". Eso, por "razones" de estatus social. No podían tener a los bajos y sin valor contaminando a los altos y poderosos. Tala siempre había pensado que esto era estúpido, así que sólo se sentía con suerte de que él y sus amigos fueran más o menos físicamente parecidos y por tanto no pudiesen causar la indignación pública. Pero Kai, ¿en el "círculo de Tyson"? Eso sonaba bizarro.

-Sí, bastante –el joven de cabello azul respondió animadamente mientras se encaminaban hacia los vestidores. –Cuando inició aquí nosotros pensamos que seguramente terminaría juntándose contigo y con tus amigos, porque aunque no lo creas, hombre, él es demasiado como ustedes. Pero tras unas pocas semanas no parecía estar haciendo ningún amigo, así que lo llamamos para que comiera con nosotros. Para ser sincero, sus habilidades sociales _apestan_ pero eventualmente logramos que hablara. Bueno, algo así. No exactamente. Ok, en realidad no lo conseguimos. Aún seguimos trabajando en eso. Por otro lado, todo está bien. EL jefe está un poco asustado de él… pero, de nuevo, el jefe está asustado de todo.

Paró de hablar un momento para reírse. Nunca cesaba de impresionar a Tala cómo la boca de Tyson, una vez abierta, jamás se cerraba. Se preguntaba si el chico notaría si simplemente se fuera de ahí.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de que se parece a nosotros? –preguntó.

-¿Eh? Oh, eso. Bien, tú sabes, también tiene esa mirada de "tócame y estás muerto".

-Ése es sólo Bryan, no todos nosotros –replicó Tala, encarando una ceja.

-Oh, sí, lo lamento –medio aliviado, medio asombrado de que no se hubiera ofendido por el comentario. –Pero sabes a lo que me refiero, él encajaría mejor en tu grupo. A él también le gusta el futbol.

-¿En serio? –cuestionó, recordando la conversación que habían tenido sobre deportes anteriormente.

-Sí, eso creo… una vez que logramos que hablara dijo algo acerca del futbol… entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estábamos interesados en él, inmediatamente se calló de nuevo y sólo se dedicó a mirarnos. De verdad, ese chico es imposible. Aunque, es divertido tenerlo alrededor. Molesta mucho a los profesores. Creo que juntos, él y yo podríamos provocarles colapsos nerviosos.

-Bien, buena suerte con eso.

-Je, nos vemos luego.

Una vez dicho eso, cada uno regresó a su respectivo "grupo". Hablarle a alguien de otro grupo por largo rato era considerado impropio.

Tala sintió que nunca había notado tanto el casi atemorizante sistema de "clases sociales" como hoy.

* * *

Agradezco a todos aquellos que amablemente me dejaron un review el capítulo pasado:

**Queen AM7 **

**Kansei **

**Rurouni kai**

**PPBKAI**

**Zopita**

**Girl-uchiha**

**xshadoxalex**


	5. Chapter 5

**Título –** I Found Your Diary

**Autor –** Fiver

**Disclaimer –** Beyblade pertenece a Takao Aoki y la historia _**I Found Your Diary**_ a _**Fiver**_.

Parece que la historia en realidad les está gustando, ¡qué bien! Eso significa que mi esfuerzo por traducirla está sirviendo de algo. La autora también está feliz de que su fanfic tenga tanto éxito en español como lo tuvo en su idioma original. Muchas gracias por leer y por favor dejen reviews para saber qué les parece.

* * *

**I Found Your Diary**

**Capítulo 5**

Comenzó a llover mientras caminaban a casa.

Bryan aun estaba furioso por su humillante derrota en Dodge Ball.

-Les digo, ese niño Kenny no podría golpear agua ni aunque se cayera de un bote –gruñó. –Y si hubiese una aguja en un pajar sería él quien se sentara sobre ella.

-¿Puedes dejar de usar tantas metáforas? Me confundes –dijo Ian, ganándose una mirada sombría.

Por los mentalmente discapacitados entre nosotros… -continuó el adolescente de cabello lila, mandándole una mirada asesina a Ian. –_Quiero decir_ que no podría aventar una pelota o esquivar una pelota para salvar su propia vida.

-O tu vida si fuese necesario -Ian señaló arrogante.

-Todavía pienso que fue muy injusto que el entrenador nos separara –comentó Tala, interviniendo ante el comentario precedente.

-Sí –contestó Bryan con un "hmpf", cruzándose de brazos. –Sólo porque somos los mejores.

-No, los separó porque ambos son superhumanos sádicos que matan sin consciencia –declaró Ian.

-Les brinda una ventaja injusta… -concordó Spencer.

-Y además les gusta jugar con los oponentes inferiores –agregó Ian. –Los torturan y los mantienen en pánico hasta que sus nervios están tan agredidos, que están a punto de un colapso mental, entonces los hacen sufrir lentamente y agonizantemente ambos, física y psicológicamente, antes de finalmente ofrecerles un poco de piedad y sacarlos de su miseria. No necesito recordarles el accidente de las pelotas de pintura.

Ambos, Tala y Bryan sonrieron vagamente, como si estuvieran rememorando un feliz recuerdo.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Tala dijo adiós y fingió que iba a entrar. Sin embargo, en realidad esperó en el umbral de la puerta hasta que sus amigos dieron vuelta a la esquina, y entonces comenzó a caminar de regreso por la dirección en la que había venido. No se sentía con ganas de ir a casa justo ahora. Comúnmente, dentro de la casa, se sentía presionado, como si el peso de las grandes expectativas y las poderosas influencias de sus padres lo estuvieran aplastando paulatinamente. Vivía con el miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ellos. Tenía una fuerte sospecha que ellos lo abandonarían en alguna carretera si se presentaba el caso.

Nunca le dijo a nadie sobre estas emociones, por supuesto. Sus amigos tenían sus propios problemas. No querían ser agobiados por los suyos también. Indudablemente, cosas como el diario sucedían, y ellos declaraban que se volvía "distraído", pero ése no era un verdadero_ problema_. Ellos siempre podían recordar episodios como ése y reír eventualmente. Esto era diferente. Éste era un serio problema personal, estos sentimientos de inferioridad. Así que nunca les permitía mostrarse. Le complacía como nadie tenía ni la más remota idea de su existencia. Había sido bueno que no hubiera escogido teatro como materia. Era seguro que él no la necesitaba.

A pesar de la lluvia que rápidamente estaba arreciando, dejó que sus pies lo llevaran al parque cercano. Regularmente él venía aquí para practicar futbol, pero no hoy. Hoy sólo pasearía. Y pensaría.

Pensar de convirtió relativamente en una buena idea, porque tan pronto como pasó el estanque de los patos un pensamiento muy importante llegó a su mente. Detuvo su andar.

-¡Ah, MALDICIÓN! –gritó más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido, provocando que los patos cercanos volaran y asustando a dos niños pequeños.

Se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba de regreso en donde comenzó con la cosa del diario.

El autor era un vagabundo.

Por lo tanto no podía ser Hiwatari, porque él no era un vagabundo.

Él era parte del grupo de Kinomiya, ¿cierto?

Maldito sea todo.

-Pero Kinomiya dijo que ellos le habían comenzado a hablar después de unas pocas _semanas _–murmuró para consolarse a sí mismo mientras continuaba caminando. –Sólo he leído las primeras entradas… aun podría ser él…

El último rastro de esperanza al que se había estado sujetando se estaba evaporando rápidamente. El autor del diario parecía que odiaba la amistad en cualquier tipo o forma. Era improbable que alguien tan confiado en sus creencias cambiase en sólo unas pocas semanas.

¡_Demonios_!

-De regreso a donde comencé… -suspiró. Sí, le gustaban los retos. Pero parte de todos los retos era resolverlos tan rápidamente como fuera posible. Se frustraba con cualquier cosa que no fuera rápido. Nunca aburrido, sino frustrado. Conforme pasaba el tiempo él terminaba saltándose las comidas, durmiendo menos, dejando de hacer la tarea, olvidándose de estudiar… así que, sí, era vital no estar tanto tiempo obsesionado con algo.

Tal vez estaba sobre su inteligencia esta vez.

…

Nah.

Tan pronto como la lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte desde el cielo, se refugió debajo de un árbol alto, sentándose en el suelo seco de su base. Esculcando su mochila, sacó el diario y se entretuvo leyendo.

La siguiente entrada estaba fechada unos pocos días después de la anterior, sugiriendo que el autor se había estado rebelando deliberadamente contra los deseos de su maestra de Orientación.

_21 de abril._

_Maldita sea, pensé que ya me había librado de esta cosa. La querida de Orientación no lo mencionó por un tiempo, así que imaginé que se había olvidado de él. (Bien, es suficientemente vieja para estarse volviendo senil.) Pero no, hoy me dijo que quería ver lo que había escrito desde la última vez que lo discutimos. (O, para ser más precisos, desde la última vez que ella habló acerca de esto mientras yo me sentaba y me negaba a cooperar o tan siquiera enterarme de su existencia.) Resulta que ella estaba esperando que lo continuara llenando por mi cuenta. Mis pensamientos de ese momento en particular fueron algo similar a "Oh Dios, su última neurona le ha fallado y murió". ¿Por qué escribiría algo tan estúpido como un diario _conscientemente_? ¡Si no soy forzado bajo pena de muerte (o suspensión) para hacerlo, las probabilidades son de que ni siquiera miraría la condenada cosa! ¡Acepta la realidad tú estúpido murciélago viejo! ¡Y enderézate la peluca, puedo ver tu brillante cabeza!_

_Así que aquí estoy de nuevo. Mientras podría estar haciendo otras cosas más entretenidas (no se me ocurre ninguna por el momento pero estoy seguro que están allá afuera) estoy sentado escribiendo mi más reciente y sincera entrada. Bah, tonterías._

_Como he dicho muchas veces antes, para mí todo es una broma de lo que podría escribir. La escuela no vale la pena para ser recordada. Ni siquiera es valiosa para ser considerada de ser recordada. El transcurso del día va algo así como: Ir al salón de clases, sentarse, ir a física, DORMIR, ir a inglés, controlarme para no incapacitar al maestro, ir a química, DORMIR, ir a teatro, llamar hurón a la gente, intermedio aquí mientras paseo indiferente en el recreo, entonces voy a historia, otro buen sueño y finalmente matemáticas. Si me lo permito. (De hecho, mucho de eso es mentira. No duermo. Nunca duermo. Soy algo así como un insomne. No me siento seguro mientras duermo. Mierda, eso no tiene sentido.)_

_Continuando…_

_Dos páginas… dos páginas… DOS PÁGINAS. ¿Por qué tenían que ser dos páginas?_

_Bien, escribamos más tonterías personales. Acerca de mí. Porque es muy interesante escribir sobre mí. Ups, creo que mi sarcasmo le hizo un hoyo a la página. _

_Vamos a pensar… ok, escarbando en el fondo del barril aquí: cosas que me gustan. Estoy seguro que han escuchado suficiente de las cosas que odio._

_¿Qué me gusta? (Pensarían que yo lo debería de saber, pero… no.)_

_Música fuerte. Sí, viva la música fuerte. Me gusta poner la música tan fuerte que toda la habitación vibra y entonces sólo me acuesto en mi cama y cierro mis ojos, y entonces no hay NADA en el mundo excepto la música. Ni siquiera las estupideces como profesores de Orientación y sus asuntos con los diarios. Deberían intentarlo. Sólo llena tu cabeza y hace que te olvides de todo lo demás. Probablemente es increíblemente malo para tus tímpanos, pero todos tenemos que hacer pequeños sacrificios._

_Y como dije anteriormente, me gusta escribir. Sólo que no me gusta escribir diarios. Yo…_

Su concentración fue interrumpida debido a que algo rodó en el pasto para detenerse a su lado. Mirando hacia abajo dudoso, vio que era un balón de futbol. Su aparición fue seguida casi al instante por una voz.

-Disculpa eso…

Alzó su mirada para ver una cara familiar acercándose.

-…no es mío –concluyó Kai cuando observó a quien casi golpea con la pelota atacante.

¡Oh por Dios, qué _estaba_ planeando el destino para él!

Su compañero de Dodge Ball estaba, como él mismo, aun usando su uniforme escolar, sugiriendo que no había ido a casa aun, excepto tal vez para recoger el balón de futbol. La lluvia parecía estar penetrando tales vestimentas demasiado rápido, y su cabello bicolor colgaba más alrededor de su rostro en la humedad. Los triángulos azules, sin embargo, no parecían ser afectados por el agua. Qué típico.

-Descubierto, ¿eh? –dijo Tala en vaga sorpresa.

-Eso creo –contestó secamente, agarrando la pelota de futbol fugitiva.

-Si juegas futbol, ¿por qué simplemente no lo dijiste?

El joven bicolor se encogió de hombros irritado.

-No hablas mucho, ¿cierto?

Se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-¿Por qué estás fuera en la lluvia?

-¿No podría yo hacerte la misma pregunta? –inquirió Kai, encarando una ceja.

-Oh… Yo no me sentía con ganas de ir a casa aún –respondió incómodo, esperando que no le fuese preguntado el por qué.

-Igual –el otro reconoció con un movimiento de cabeza.

Como ocurrió, ninguno le preguntó al otro el por qué se sentían de aquella manera. Parecía haber un mutuo acuerdo entre ellos: no me preguntes, no te preguntaré.

-Deberías sentarte –Tala dijo después de un rato. –Me pones nervioso al estar parado ahí.

-¿Cómo sabes que simplemente no me iré de aquí? –demandó Kai.

-¿…Lo harás?

Tras un momento de indecisión, Kai se resignó a unirse al pelirrojo debajo de la relativa protección del árbol alto.

-¿Así que te unirás al equipo de los de segundo? –Tala preguntó mientras el otro se sentaba de mala gana.

-No lo creo –contestó, arrancando una larga hoja de pasto y masticando la punta de ésta de una forma aburrida.

-¿Por qué? ¿No eres bueno?

Kai frunció el ceño.

-Un día cuando no esté molestando la lluvia te probaré que estás completamente equivocado al respecto –replicó secamente. Tala sonrió.

-¿Te importaría fijar una fecha para ese reto? –cuestionó.

-Te lo dije, no me uniré a tu…

-Cualquier día de la próxima semana estaría bien. Si eres impaciente probablemente te haga un lugar algún día de esta semana.

-¿Acaso _todos_ en esta escuela oyen lo contrario a lo que digo cuando hablo? –expresó en aparente molestia, dejando a su cabeza caer hacia delante en un gesto de cansancio.

-Hm… Sólo intentaba bromear. ¿A quienes así por cierto?

-Kinomiya –señaló apáticamente. –Se pregunta por qué no le hablo mucho. "¿Hey, chico nuevo, te quieres sentar con nosotros?" "No." "¡Ok, agarra una silla!"

Mientras que silenciosamente recordaba sus otros encuentros con el despistado tonto, Kai soltó un gruñido de extrema desesperación y molestia, parecía como si estuviese desistiendo de golpear el árbol más cercano hasta que sus nudillos sangraran.

-Sí, Tyson es así… -Tala comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es un niño muy fastidioso.

-Se le llama ser amigable. Quizá deberías intentarlo alguna vez.

Kai simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada, lo cual le regresó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-A propósito –dijo de nuevo, agitando un dedo. –¿Así que Tyson y tú no se llevan tan bien como me hizo creer?

-Obviamente no –reclamó. –Pareciera que va por el mundo diciéndole a todos que somos amigos. ¿No tengo voz en esto? ¿Para qué demonios necesito amigos?

Tala parpadeó.

-¿No _quieres_ amigos? –inquirió perplejo.

-No realmente –contestó el otro, centrando toda su atención en su hoja de pasto. –Me la arreglo muy bien por mi cuenta.

-Eso… debe ser muy solitario –Tala confesó distante, mirando a las hojas sobre su cabeza. Algunos de sus compañeros de clase pensaban que era cruel e inalcanzable, y era verdad que la disgustaban las multitudes y demasiada compañía, pero el pensamiento de estar completamente solo todo el tiempo… no era un pensamiento que le agradara mucho.

¿Cómo una persona podía ser feliz, viviendo de esa manera?

Pero… esperen.

¿Le disgustaba la amistad?

Bien, eso le trajo de regreso a algo muy importante.

Miró su mochila. El diario estaba medio salido, justo donde él lo había dejado cuando Kai apareció.

-Kai… -comenzó titubeante. -¿Has… perdido algo últimamente?

La reacción que obtuvo fue, como mínimo, sorprendente.

Los ojos del otro joven brillaron enojados, y su cara se transformó en una mirada sombría que provocó que sus miradas anteriores parecieran casi cómicas.

-¿Eso se supone que es una broma? –siseó, la furia emanando de cada poro.

-Um, no… -dijo cayendo ligeramente hacia atrás, genuinamente desconcertado.

-Bueno, porque no fue gracioso –expresó en un tono lóbrego, los ojos entrecerrados. Sus manos formando un puño apretado y Tala sintió una ligera sospecha de que si no aclaraba las cosas rápido habría una repartición de ojos negros.

-Mira, lamento si te ofendí –dijo alzando sus manos. –No fue mi intención. No creo que estemos pensando en la misma cosa.

Decidiendo que la mirada de confusión en el rostro del pelirrojo era genuina, Kai se relajó de alguna manera, con su expresión regresando a la triste normalidad.

-¿Entonces de qué estabas hablando? –preguntó, manteniéndose en guardia.

-Esto –dijo jalando el diario fuera de su mochila. –Lo encontré el otro día en el pasillo. Sólo me preguntaba si sería tuyo.

Lo sostuvo. Kai observó sin entender primero a él, luego al cuaderno.

-No –respondió, frunciendo el ceño perplejo. -¿Por qué pensaste que era mío?

Sí, vamos de regreso al inicio.

* * *

A tiempo para la siguiente actualización, ¿no? Esta primera semana de vacaciones me la he pasado muy bien leyendo fanfics sin parar, y de hecho creo que ya estoy planeando cual será el siguiente fanfiction que traduzca… pero primero acabaré con éste.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de dejarnos sus comentarios. Pueden estar seguros que todos y cada uno de ellos han sido transmitidos a Fiver.

**Rurouni kai**

**Cherry_black**

**Girl-Uchiha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Título –** I Found Your Diary

**Autor –** Fiver

**Disclaimer –** Beyblade pertenece a Takao Aoki y la historia _**I Found Your Diary**_ a _**Fiver**_, quien amablemente me permitió traducirla.

**Aclaración –** Para aquellos que me han preguntado si este fanfic era yaoi: _No, no lo es_.

¡No! De nuevo tengo mucho trabajo y probablemente siga ocupado hasta finales de junio; y yo que pensaba que por fin podría dedicarme por completo a mis fics. Pero bueno, por lo menos cumplí con el plazo prometido y aquí está la siguiente actualización. ¡Que la disfruten!

Gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, quejas y demás.

_**

* * *

**_

**I Found Your Diary**

**Capítulo 6**

Tala dejó escapar un bufido de derrota y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Mientras tanto, Kai aceptó el grueso cuaderno que le entregaban y comenzó a hojearlo descuidadamente, pero sin observar ninguna página el tiempo suficiente para leer algo.

-¿Un diario? –dijo, mirándose aun más confundido que antes. –No pensé que parecía del tipo sensible.

-No, no es eso… -murmuró Tala. –Es sólo… Verás…

Hubo una pausa.

-Lo leíste, ¿cierto? –Kai señaló al fin con una voz desaprobadora.

-Sí. Sí lo hice –respondió secamente. –Bueno, lo estoy haciendo. Todavía me falta mucho que avanzar.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero siempre pensé que un diario era algo muy… personal.

-Lo sé, pero… es una larga historia.

-No es como si tuviéramos tiempo.

Lo consideró.

-Bien… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Lo encontré en el pasillo el otro día, en el suelo. Imaginé que alguien lo había tirado así que lo recogí, planeaba entregarlo después. Entonces… bueno, estaba en física… y estaba _realmente_ aburrido así que… las cosas pasaron.

-Terminaste leyendo el diario de alguna pobre alma vulnerable –Kai terminó por él. –Ésa no fue una historia demasiado larga. Mentiste.

Había algo acerca de la sencilla manera en la que el otro chico hablaba que verdaderamente hacia que Tala quisiera reírse.

-Sí, creo que lo hice –reconoció, incapaz de controlar completamente la diversión fuera de su voz. El otro obviamente lo notó, puesto que le envió una mirada asesina, como si le estuviese preguntando qué era tan divertido.

-Si yo viera el cuaderno de alguien más tirado en el piso, simplemente lo hubiera dejado ahí –Kai dijo lentamente, casi recelosamente. -¿Por qué agarraste éste?

-Ésa es una pregunta rara –Tala mencionó dudoso.

-Aun la puedes contestar –objetó fríamente. –Así que, qué, ¿te gusta espiar en las cosas de los demás? ¿Eres un patético benefactor? ¿O sólo eres estúpido?

A pesar de que no había absolutamente nada gracioso en las últimas preguntas, Tala descubrió que sencillamente se tenía que reír. Había algo gracioso acerca de este chico, la manera en la cual cuestionaba todo con sinceridad arrolladora y completa y absoluta desconfianza.

-Te ves muy desconfiado del mundo que te rodea –señaló, ignorando la fría mirada que su risa le había costado. –No lo sé, creo que sólo sentí que debía recogerlo. Fue un momento extraño, ¿sabes? Atrajo mi atención. Tal vez yo _debía _encontrarlo.

-Sí, creo que eres uno de los estúpidos –Kai reiteró, asintiendo levemente como para confirmar su punto a sí mismo.

-Y yo creo que eres uno de los excepcionalmente astutos, desconfiados, insensibles, pero no digo nada sobre eso –replicó, con una pequeña sonrisa, sin amargura. Kai se vio sorprendido por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y enviando su, de alguna manera, intensa mirada al cielo. Tala pudo imaginar a la demás gente temblando bajo esa mirada. Pero él… bueno, la gente también tiembla bajo su mirada cuando está enojado. Supuso que resultaba difícil ser intimidado por algo que tú mismo posees.

-Pero cuando comencé a leerlo… -continuó. –Quienquiera que sea este autor… escribe cosas bastante divertidas. No sé cómo describirlo, es como si odiara _todo_ a su alrededor y observara al mundo a través de su pared de cinismo –aquí alzó sus manos como un mimo creando el efecto de una barrera de vidrio, también como si mirase a través de la "pared". –Es preocupante pero al mismo tiempo te tienes que reír. Piensas "quiero conocer a esta persona. Quiero hablarle cara a cara, sólo para comprobar si _realmente_ es así".

-¿Así que básicamente pasaste un buen rato con él? –Kai cuestionó secamente.

-Bueno… no –contestó meditabundo. –En realidad, creo que sonaba… triste. Solitario, casi. Habla como si pensara que la amistad es algo sin sentido y malo –como tú, por eso imaginé que podría ser tuyo- pero tengo este sentimiento de que jamás han _tenido_ amigos y… estoy diciendo tonterías, ¿no?

Se rió de nuevo.

-No realmente –Kai concordó. –¿Así que ahora estás en una tonta misión para descubrir quien es el escritor y volverte su mejor amigo? Qué estúpido.

-Te gusta llamarme estúpido, ¿verdad? Ésa no es mi intención, exactamente –contestó. –Primero y más importante es que me gustan los retos. No soy la persona más sensible del planeta –realmente es ahora que estoy comenzando a pensar en el escritor como una persona y no sólo una solución a un problema. Y, de hecho, no sé si tengo el derecho de caminar hacia él o ella y decirle "He leído tu diario y decidí que deberíamos ser amigos". Pienso que eso _sería_ estúpido. Creo que… tal vez… lo que querría decir sería algo como "Encontré tu diario. Lo lamento, pero lo leí. Y creo que eres muy duro contigo mismo y con la gente que te rodea. Relájate un poco y quizá te podrías divertir. Pero ésa sólo es mi opinión. Así que si alguna vez decides que no quieres estar solo, sabes dónde encontrarme".

Kai se le quedó viendo por un momento.

-Un discurso un poco usado, ¿no lo crees? –concluyó.

Tala rió de nuevo.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón –admitió. –Ok, "encontré tu diario". Eso e todo lo que le quiero decir. Sólo quiero ser capaz de caminar hacia ellos y decir "Encontré tu diario".

-Y entonces te das cuenta que le estás hablando a la persona equivocada –dijo Kai, una sonrisa jugando en sus facciones.

-Bien, ése es el escenario en el peor de los casos.

Kai sacudió su cabeza.

-Realmente no tienes salvación… -comentó, cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos carmesíes en callada reflexión. –No creo que lo puedas resolver por tu cuenta.

-¿Debería tomarlo como un insulto? –inquirió, arqueando una ceja.

-Hn… Estaba pensando más en una propuesta.

Pestañeó.

-¿Qué? –preguntó por fin. Su exageradamente-sutil compañero suspiró exasperado.

-Dije que nunca lo resolverías _por tu cuenta_ –aclaró. –Por tanto, puedes necesitar _ayuda_.

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Tú… quieres ayudarme con esto? –Tala cuestionó perplejo.

-Eres lento.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

El otro sonrió.

-Me gustan los retos –respondió simplemente, imitando el comentario anterior de Tala.

Tala de repente se dio cuenta que le caía bien esta pequeña persona rara.

-Bueno, está bien –asintió, pretendiendo verse pensativo. –Mientras no me hagas ir más lento.

La sonrisa fue rápidamente sustituida por una mueca de disgusto.

-Créeme –comentó el joven bicolor. –Ése no será un problema.

Tala se permitió sonreír.

-Bien –dijo.

_**

* * *

**_

Tala empujó la puerta frontal de su casa para que se abriera y entró.

Kai lo siguió de mala manera.

Desde que su inusual alianza había sido formada, parecía que no había mejor momento que el presente para ponerse a trabajar.

Pero había comenzado a enfriar afuera, así que habían decidido moverse a otro lado.

Razón por la cual estaban parados en su pasillo.

La lluvia había disminuido hasta cierto punto, así que sólo se habían mojado ligeramente durante su camino hasta aquí. Tala se quitó sus zapatos húmedos y los dejó en el suelo debajo del perchero. Kai siguió su ejemplo pero empujó sus usados Converse negros tan lejos en la esquina como podían llegar, como si tratara de esconderlos.

Tala no preguntó por qué.

Tal vez debió hacerlo, pero no lo hizo.

-No te hagas una idea equivocada –dijo Kai vagamente al tiempo que subían las escaleras. –El problema del diario sólo atrajo mi atención. No creas que nada nacerá de esto.

-Claro que no –contestó, quizá demasiado amable.

-Probablemente pierda toda la curiosidad sobre esto antes de que acabe la semana.

-De acuerdo.

Una vez más se dio cuenta que su voz era demasiado relajada, demasiado descuidada, y estaba accediendo muy fácilmente. Kai había esperado alguna discusión, una negación, _algo_. Y él sabía que el hecho que le había dado no le decía al joven de ojos carmesíes que no había creído ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho.

Entró a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta firmemente una vez que ambos estaban dentro. Había algo en el hecho de cerrar la puerta que lo hacía sentir más seguro… como si hubiese desaparecido del repugnante mundo exterior en su propia caja personal. Esparcidos por el resto de la casa había varios recordatorios de la imperiosa presencia de sus padres: notas Post-it en el refrigerador recordándole estudiar, comer, _respirar_, como si no tuviera una mente propia, candados en determinados cajones sólo para que supiera que no tenía autoridad aquí, un pedazo de papel pegada en la pared con números de emergencia en él, de nuevo recordándole que no era lo suficientemente competente para pensar por sí mismo.

Pero no aquí. Aquí él estaba "seguro".

Podía ver los ojos de Kai inspeccionando el cuarto, absorbiendo todo. Se preguntaba a qué conclusiones llegaría esa mente astuta, cuánto estaba aprendiendo el otro chico de él simplemente por los contenidos de su cuarto. Trató de observar sus alrededores a través de los ojos de un extraño, para ver cómo su santuario le parecía a los demás.

De hecho, bastante común. Paredes de color azul claro, alfombra azul oscuro. La cama lejos en la esquina a mano izquierda, cobertor blanco y liso. Pósters raros aquí y allá, un escritorio para la computadora en la esquina –sosteniendo su amada laptop- un mueble con cajones, un guardarropa… y, por supuesto, su calendario y agenda, también yaciendo sobre el escritorio.

-¿También tienes un diario? –cuestionó Kai cuando se dio cuenta. –No hay duda de por qué te sientes tan identificado con nuestro autor misterioso.

-No es el mismo tipo de diario –se rió, cogiéndolo y hojeándolo. –Son sólo recordatorios, cosas que tengo que hacer. Normalmente lo llevo a la escuela. Lo olvidé hoy.

-¿Eres tan olvidadizo que olvidas llevar tus recordatorios? –señaló Kai, sacudiendo su cabeza. –Preocupante.

-No soy olvidadizo –protestó, permitiéndole al otro chico mirar el cuaderno. –Mi cabeza está llena de muchas cosas, cosas sin tanta importancia simplemente se borran…

-Tengo el presentimiento que tu idea de "importante" y la mía son diferentes de alguna manera… -comentó tan pronto como una nota ilegible captó su atención. -¿Cómo puedes considerar "levantarse e ir a la escuela" algo sin importancia?

-Oh, eso bueno, viniendo del chico que se vuela las clases –replicó divertido.

-Lo veía venir –Kai dijo derrotado, devolviéndole el cuaderno.

-¿De todas formas, por qué te saltas la escuela? –dijo groseramente. -¿Cuál es el punto?

-¿Cuál es el punto de ir a la escuela? –objetó.

-Bueno… eso es diferente para cada persona, ¿no? –respondió. –No lo sé, tal vez no hay una razón. Es sólo lo que hacemos. Pero, quiero decir, sabes que te atraparán tarde o temprano así que… ¿por qué molestarse?

-No me importa si me atrapan –contradijo fríamente. –No pueden hacerme nada, excepto gritarme o hacerme escribir "Debo ser un buen niño y no saltarme la escuela" hasta que piensen que realmente lo creo.

-Sí, pero… vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿_Por qué_ lo haces?

-Porque… -contestó, mirando fijamente a sus pies. –Nadie nota si lo hago o no.

Pensó por lo que pareció mucho tiempo el significado de ello.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que eres imposible, Hiwatari? –preguntó al fin, rindiéndose.

-Sí –fue la sincera respuesta. Tala sacudió su cabeza medio asombrado que alguien pudiera ser tan difícil.

Se enfocaron al diario por un tiempo, y Kai probó que sin duda una nueva mirada podía captar lo que otros habían dejado pasar. O quizá sólo probó que era anormalmente sagaz e insanamente intuitivo y probablemente debería estar trabajando para la NASA o algo así.

Después de algunas horas, durante las cuales alcanzaron unas pocas conclusiones sólidas que le hubieran llevado a Tala bastante tiempo descubrir si estuviese trabajando solo, escucharon la puerta abrirse.

-Esos son mis padres… -dijo en contestación a la mirada inquisidora de Kai.

-Oh –dijo el otro joven, poniéndose de pie. –Debo irme.

-¿Eh? ¿Qu…? ¡Hey, espera un seg…! –llamó (debido a que Kai ya estaba a medio camino para salir por la puerta). –Cálmate, ¿quieres? Bryan y los otros aparecen por aquí todo el tiempo, a mis padres no les importa. Sólo preguntan cuántos somos para saber qué tanta comida tienen que hacer. Puedes quedarte.

-No, debo irme –respondió sin voltearse. –Te veo en la escuela.

Y entonces se había ido. Tala lo escuchó hacer su veloz escape en la puerta principal.

Un poco… evasivo, ¿no?

Je, no es como si realmente importara. Era listo, eso era lo que contaba.

Encogiéndose de hombros, regresó a leer la entrada que había sido previamente interrumpida por la aparición de chico bicolor más temprano ese día.

…_Y cómo ya dije, me gusta escribir. Sólo no me gusta escribir diarios. Con gusto me sentaría con un cuaderno y una pluma a escribir lo que sea que me venga a la cabeza, pero si me pones un pedazo de papel/bloc/cuaderno en frente y me dices qué escribir, las oportunidades son de que termines con un trabajo que es completamente lo contrario a lo que me pediste y me sentaré a reírme de ti, mientras te vuelves loco intentando descubrir por qué lo escribí. Creo que simplemente odio que me digan qué hacer. No hay necesidad de decir que no me va muy bien con mis profesores de inglés. Tú entiendes, ellos piden un ensayo de cinco páginas de cuántas veces Shakespeare usó el término implícito "Oh, por Dios, están muertos" en Hamlet y al final reciben dos o tres líneas esporádicas de cómo Shakespeare ni siquiera sabía escribir y por tanto nunca pudo haber escrito Hamlet en primer lugar. Los vuelvo miserables. Y no me arrepiento._

_Al menos la escuela será levemente menos agonizantemente tediosa mañana. __Doble periodo de arte en la mañana. Arte está bien. (Pero ahí también vuelvo a mis profesores miserables. No dibujo lo que me piden que dibuje. __Debo de hacerles la vida exageradamente dolorosa a los demás. Me pregunto si habré hecho que todos los maestros consideren colgarse. Tal vez debería intentarlo. En la de Orientación, por supuesto.)_

_Finalmente, dos páginas. Ahora puedo irme y… no lo sé, hacer algo intelectual. O escuchar música fuerte. Cualquier cosa es mejor que esto. Tener la cabeza atorada entre dos postes de una reja y tener que esperar tres horas entre una inmensa multitud de mirones hasta que el cuerpo de bomberos llegue y me mutile sería mejor que esto._

Tala sacudió su cabeza y cerró el pesado cuaderno. Se estaba volviendo ilógicamente cercano a este pequeño cínico. Y tenía un presentimiento que si no descubría pronto de quien se trataba, enloquecería.

_**

* * *

**_

Y gracias a los estúpidos ensayos de Shakespeare y a los exámenes de Hamlet en su inglés original no pude obtener el promedio que quería en el último bimestre… ¡En fin! Espero que el capítulo haya quedado bien, estoy dando mi mayor esfuerzo en la traducción, aunque no es difícil, sí es algo tardado.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo a quienes dejaron un review en el capítulo pasado. Disculpen por no contestarlos personalmente:

**Sakuya-takuya2**

**Queen AM7**

**Haro kzoids**

**Girl-uchiha**

**Cherry**

**Alexa Hiwatari –** Muchísimas gracias por tu observación, ya corregí esos pequeños errores. En lo sucesivo me fijaré más para no cometerlos.

**GabZ –** Gracias, pondré ese fic en mi lista de espera de los que tengo que leer. ¡Vaya que he leído muchísimos en estas últimas semanas! Yaoi de Beyblade creo que sólo puedo recomendarte el de "Caught under the surface" de Shadedroque es BryanxYuriy, "Sweet Morning" de Sacristhia I. Oscuranthy que es KaixYuriy (éste último no está en esta página) y "Pasiones Privadas en Lugares Públicos" de PPBKAI. No yaoi están "10 Milles in your Shoes" de phoenix-falling, que está incompleto y "War" de Sherbet Mayhem, los cuales, me parece, tienen una traducción de bladz-liska. Y crossovers te puedo recomendar "Sharingan Eyes" de Sholay, es Naruto y Beyblade, sin yaoi; "The Big Swop" de Lyson, Gravitation y Beyblade, con yaoi y "El ocaso de una estrella" de PPBKAI, Death Note y Beyblade (todos ellos están incompletos).

**Hiika**

**PPBKAI -** Muchas gracias por los dos reviews que dejaste. Sí, yo también me imaginé lo mismo. Al principio deseaba que ojalá pudiese ser yaoi para ver algunas escenas como esas, pero pues lamentablemente no lo fue; a pesar de ello es un fanfic muy bueno que desarrolla bien los personajes en su estilo. En cuanto a las clases… sé lo pesadas que pueden llegar a ser, sobre todo en la escuela y si eres de los rechazados (como yo) es peor. ¡Pero es mejor eso a ser de los borregos! Sí, que sufra Tala, pero como ya va a tener ayuda, creo que no será tanto. Lo que Kai perdió… creo que se aclara más adelante. Bueno, me despido, deseándote todo lo mejor. Tschüss!

**Tailime Hiwatari-Cullen**

**Saintlolita**

**Tary Nagisa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Título – **I Found Your Diary

**Autor –** Fiver

**Disclaimer – **Beyblade pertenece a Takao Aoki y la historia _**I Found Your Diary**_ a Fiver, quien amablemente me permitió traducirla.

Mi computadora murió de nuevo, mis archivos se borraron y tuve que rehacer todo lo que ya había adelantado. Últimamente la tecnología y yo no nos llevamos, todos mis aparatos se han revelado uno a uno y han dejado de funcionar, estoy muy molesto y harto de todos los estúpidos problemitas que me han causado. Sin embargo, apuesto que no estoy ni la mitad de enojado de lo que están ustedes mis queridos lectores, les pido una disculpa por la espera, pero realmente les pido que me tengan un poquito de paciencia.

Si les gusta Ouran High School Host Club y Gundam Wing, les recomiendo mucho que se den una vuelta por el fanfic _La misión de ma vie _de la autora A. Masefield M., el cual es un crossover que a mi parecer es muy bueno y que lamentablemente no ha tenido el reconocimiento que se merece.

**

* * *

**

**I Found Your Diary**

Matemáticas. Una de las mejores materias de Tala, pero, ciertamente, no una de sus favoritas.

Mientras el profesor explicaba vehementemente los pros y los contras de la trigonometría avanzada, el pelirrojo tenía su nariz metida en el diario (la cosa parecía estar convirtiéndose rápidamente en una obsesión) el cual estaba maravillosamente-bien escondido dentro de su libro de texto. Estaba batallando en leer esta entrada en particular, en parte porque la caligrafía del autor parecía estar dramáticamente fuera de forma**, **sin embargo lo peor era que estaba escrita con una brillante pluma de gel azul pálido. Estaba corrida en algunos lugares donde una mano había, evidentemente, pasado sobre la todavía tinta fresca, y el color en general hacía cada palabra difícil de descifrar. Entrecerrando sus ojos ligeramente, trató de darle algún sentido a la red de líneas cerúleas entrelazadas que se extendíanpor toda la página.

_22 de abril._

_Parece que esta escuela no va a ser diferente de la última. Estúpidamente asumí que había tenido éxito yendo virtualmente sin ser notado, y también pensé que nadie me molestaría. Pero no, hoy un imbécil decidió quesería muy divertido robar mi mochila. __Quiero decir, seriamente. Hablando de ser sorprendido fácilmente. __Estaba sacando cosas de mi casillero para la mañana, cuando sólo pasaron y la jalaron. __Ni idea de por qué me escogieron. Ni siquiera los conozco. __Fue un chico, pero ni siquiera sé su nombre, o lo reconozco de ningún lado. Ciertamente jamás le he hablado. Así que, ¿por qué a mí?_

_Mierda, comencé a auto-lamentarme. Volvamos a la historia._

_Definitivamente he cambiado últimamente, y no estoy seguro de que sea para mejorar. Antes, hubiera perseguido al chico como un engendro del demonio y le hubiese enseñado en la forma más sencilla posible que NO TE DEBES meter conmigo. (Lo cual significa, por supuesto, causar extremo dolor y derramar tanta sangre como fuese posible sin matarlo. Es como lo que haces cuando entrenas animales: un poco de dolor y ellos saben que no deben ir ahí de nuevo.) Pero de alguna manera… hoy simplemente no pude. No es que me haya ablandado o algo, es sólo… que no tenía energía o algo. Lo vi coger mi mochila y huir. __Y sé que me debí haber sentido enojado. Pero no. Sólo un poco indiferente. Como si no importase de todas maneras. __Y realmente no me importó. Eventualmente caminé en la dirección que él había tomado y encontré mi mochila botada en una orilla del corredor. Mi cartera y mi lapicera habían desaparecido. Simplemente la recogí y salí de la escuela. No sé por qué, de igual manera que no sé por qué no golpeé a ese bastardo hasta dejarlo molido. Y ahora estoy sentado en una banca del parque, escribiendo en esta cosa. Antes de dejar la escuela hallé esta pluma en el suelo. Y debido a que no tengo nada más, cortesía de nuestro amigo gangster, tengo que escribir con ella. __Qué degradante._

_Raro, ¿no? __Ocupé mucho tiempo quejándome acerca de tener que escribir en esto, y aún aquí estoy, en mi (__auto impuesto) tiempo libre, llenándolo con más patéticas tonterías._

_A veces realmente desearía estar muerto, y entonces pienso que es estúpido porque no sé lo que significa estar muerto así que ¿cómo rayos podría desear estarlo? La muerte podría ser peor que esto, o no podría ser nada, o podría ser exactamente lo mismo…_

_No tiene ningún sentido, ¿o sí? No puedo sino encontrar divertido el estar escribiendo tales mórbidos pensamientos en brillante tinta azul._

_Odio admitirlo, pero cuando ese idiota tomó mi mochila el primer pensamiento coherente que entró en mi cabeza (después de bastante tiempo de inexplicable pasiva indiferencia) fue que tal vez encontraría esto y lo leería. (Pero, reconsiderándolo, de hecho dudo que él pudiese leer lo que fuera.)_

_Suficiente de eso, suficiente de eso… desearía poder parar de hablar (o escribir, en este caso) todo alto-y-poderoso y maduro. Es ridículo porque sé que no soy así. Así me guste o no, todavía soy sólo un niño estúpido, probablemente aún más que la mayoría de la gente de mi edad (con esa edad me refiero tener quince, casi dieciséis). SI fuera sensato y maduro no tendría que hacer una gran conmoción por tener que escribir con una pluma de diamantina. Qué, ¿pienso que soy superior a eso o algo? Y si fuese sensato y maduro no me abatiría tanto porque sentiría que mi existencia no es lo suficientemente desconocida. Eso último es lo que hace menos sentido. Quiero hablar con alguien, y deliberadamente hago cosas estúpidas y "rebeldes" sólo para llamar la atención, pero actúo como si quisiera que me dejaran solo. Y al mismo tiempo voy por ahí tratando de ser invisible, y hasta me quejo cuando determinada gente me voltea a ver._

_Ok, no determinada gente. Un cierta persona._

_Bien, demasiado personal. De regreso al mundo real._

_¿Me pregunto qué haré ahora? Es decir, salí de la escuela hace más de una hora. Alguien se ha de haber dado cuenta que no estoy ahí (de nuevo). No puedo sólo entrar sin alguna excusa._

_Quizá entable conversación con los patos. Eso no sería tan diferente de la escuela._

Tala emitió un suspiro silencioso de alivio que la entrada casi-ilegible había acabado.

"_Una cierta persona…_" Para él parecía sugerir que el autor era una niña que estaba enamorada de alguien que no la notaba. O tal vez sólo estaba estereotipando, los chicos también tienen alguien que les guste…o tal vez…

Debería preguntarle a Kai. Era bueno interpretando las cosas, y tenía un periodo de atención mayor que el de un mosquito, a diferencia de él, lo cual significaba que podría enfocarse en una posibilidad antes de pasar a la siguiente.

Oh… pero por supuesto.

Kai no estaba ahí.

Giró en su asiento para mirar medio molesto al escritorio vacío en la parte de atrás de la clase, como si esperase que el chico bicolor se hubiera arrastrado dentro sin que él lo hubiese notado.

Cuando le había dicho "nos vemos en la escuela" había asumido que se refería al siguiente día. Pero ahora era evidente que se refería a la siguiente vez que decidiera aparecerse en la escuela.

Le sopló a un mechón suelto de cabello para alejarla de su cara mientras volteaba al frente. Quizá los intereses del otro joven ya habían disminuido. No pondría ningún tipo de cambio de parecer sobre el impredecible pequeño personaje.

"_Condenado truhán_," pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, regresando a P.E.

Miró otra vez a la entrada garabateada. Era inusual, el que el escritor –normalmente tan escéptico y calmado- pareciera estar yendo de pensamiento a pensamiento en tal forma esporádica, vaga y casi delirante. También probablemente era la entrada más emotiva hasta ahora, la más honesta, a pesar de que el escritor trató de terminarla con el mismo tono cáustico que él o ella siempre usaba. Y tampoco habían más tonterías graciosas; diciendo que desearían estar muertos y admitiendo abiertamente un disgusto con ellos mismos. Sintió una rara ola de lástima. Tal vez esta persona _necesitaba_ ser encontrada.

Después de lo que parecieron cinco billones de eternidades (cosa que era casi técnicamente imposible que cruzara por la cabeza de Tala) la campana que señalaba el tiempo de receso timbró alegre a través del cubo de aburrimiento mortal y energía suprimida que era el salón de matemáticas. Todos comenzaron a salir de su estado de zombies y se enfilaron fuera de la puerta, parpadeando como la gente que acaba de salir de prisión y que ahora no están seguros de qué hacer con sus vidas. Tala eventualmente localizó a sus tres amigos en la multitud y se las arreglaron para escapar de ser llevados a la cafetería por la masa. Hallaron una apacible esquina para permanecer y parecer que hacían lo que sea que los adolescentes se supone que hacen durante los descansos.

–¿Ya resolviste tu misterio, Tala? –Ian inquirió.

–No –admitió–. Aunque ya conseguí algo de ayuda.

–¿Ayuda? –Bryan soltó un respingo–. ¿En cuál inteligencia tienes suficiente fe para permitirle ayudarte?

Sonrió.

–Sólo en tu "raro" favorito, Bryan –replicó. El adolescente pelilavanda encaró una ceja.

–¿El chico Hiwatari? –cuestionó–. No vi eso venir. ¿Así que supongo que esa cosa no era suya después de todo?

–No –dijo–, pero es listo, creo. Y nota cosas.

–¿Así que lo forzaste para que ayudara? –Ian preguntó con una risita.

–No –repitió por tercera vez–, de hecho fue su idea.

–Oh. ¿Así que cuando te diste cuenta que no estaba ayudando lo suficiente lo mataste y es por ello que no asistió hoy a la escuela?

Tala decidió que estaba harto de decir "no" y resolvió que en su lugar sólo le lanzaría una mirada mortal al pequeño niño.

–Ok, ok, ¡sólo bromeaba! –Ian gruñó–. Y justo cuando tuve tantos problemas para conseguirte un lindo regalo para ayudarte con tu tarea obsesiva.

–¿Es por eso? –dijo con sospecha.

–Sí –respondió Ian, extrayendo un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo con cierto grado de aplomo–. Bry me dijo que llegaste a la conclusión de que el autor misterioso era un estudiante nuevo, ¿correcto?

–¿Ajá…? –contestó, aún sintiéndose un poco receloso.

–Bien, hice algunos trabajos encubiertos extremadamente inteligentes y sagaces y logré obtener una lista de _todos_ los nuevos estudiantes de los últimos meses –terminó triunfante, sosteniendo el papel con un suspiro de auto satisfacción–. Sí, fans, sé que soy brillante. Sin autógrafos, por favor.

–¿En serio?– lo miró Tala, tomando el papel y revisando la lista de nombres.

–Sí –Replicó Ian, puliendo sus uñas en su chamarra­–, siéntete libre de recompensarme con regalos de chocolate y joyería cara.

–¿…Por qué hay tantos? –Tala inquirió mientras fruncía el ceño, dándose cuenta que la lista se extendía hasta la parte de atrás del papel. Ian se agarró el pecho en un gesto para lucir herido.

–¿Ni siquiera gracias? –demandó–. Hay muchos porque una escuela cercana cerró hace poco debido a que no habían suficientes alumnos, así que los niños que atendían a _esa_ escuela y que viven cerca de_ ésta_ terminaron aquí.

–Realmente investigaste, ¿no? –comentó Bryan, alzando las cejas.

–Era esto o la tarea de química –Ian rió.

–Esto realmente podría llevarme algo de tiempo… -Tala murmuró para sí.

–En serio, ¿ni siquiera me vas a agradecer? –lloriqueó Ian.

–Gracias.

–¡No lo dijiste en serio!

–Muchas gracias mi incomparablemente inteligente amigo.

–¡Eso está mejor! ¡Ahora limpia mis zapatos!

–Ian –Bryan dijo amenazante–, estás yendo muy lejos.

_**

* * *

**_

Durante el resto de la mañana Tala se forzó a concentrarse tanto como le fuera posible en el trabajo escolar. Sabía que su distracción lo mantenía quedándose atrás y no podía dejar que eso pasara. (Aparte de ser meramente una cuestión de orgullo, sabía que si obtenía que le enviaran a casa un formato de preocupación o algo sus padres probablemente lo abandonarían.)

Así que, como estaba, de hecho prestó atención en Química y, sí, hasta a Física (a pesar del atemorizante y aburrido zumbido de Merry Malden casi lo pone en coma).

Por esa razón, para cuando fue receso, la imperiosa necesidad de investigar fue tan grande que ni siquiera se molestó en comprar nada parea comer y en su lugar se desplomó en una silla y comenzó a ojear la lista que Ian le había proveído.

–Oh, cariño, has dejado de comer –Bryan comentó cuando se le unió–. Me temo que terminaré teniendo que quemar este diario por el bien de tu propia salud y cordura.

–No, simplemente eres un pirómano –replicó Tala sin alzar la vista.

–¿De todas maneras, qué estás haciendo…? –Ian preguntó mientras el pelirrojo atacaba el pedazo de papel con su pluma.

–Eliminando los nombres que no necesito.

–¿_Eh_? –Ian se estiró a través de la mesa, abriendo su botella de refresco, y mirando con horror la hoja de papel vandalizada–. ¿Quieres decir que todo el trabajo duro fue para _nada_?

Tala eligió no responder, en su lugar continuó eliminando los nombres innecesarios.

Se había deshecho de todos los alumnos de segundo y tercero, como el autor tenía quince tenía que ser un novato. Había analizado la idea de que fuese un alumno de segundo joven, pero parecía improbable. No quedaba mucho de este año escolar, y no era común para alguien entrar a tercero teniendo apenas dieciséis. Así que eso reducía la lista considerablemente, pero aún quedaban muchas posibilidades.

Suspiró. Eso significaba que tendría que _encontrar_ a toda esa gente y estudiarlos uno por uno, y tratar de descubrir cuál de ellos era. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, el autor del diario decía que actuaba diferente en el exterior de la manera en la que escribían…

Demonios, Esto realmente llevaría algo de tiempo.

Miró de nuevo la lista y releyó los nombres sobrantes.

Brooklyn Masefield, Miriam Suoh, Emily York, Zeo Zaggart, Julia Fernández, Raúl Fernández, Kai Hiwatari…

Ups.

Eliminó el nombre de Kai, reprendiéndose a sí mismo el no haberse dado cuenta de ello antes.

A pesar de ello, aún quedaban algunos…

Quizá Kai sabría algo más acerca de ellos, ya que habían comenzado la escuela al mismo tiempo…

Dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre la mesa, (para el asombro de sus tres amigos) ya estaba comenzando a tener el presentimiento de que Kai Hiwatari era el tipo de persona que nunca estaba allí cuando más lo necesitabas.

**

* * *

**

No es el mejor capítulo que he traducido hasta ahora, pero tomando en cuanta que lo terminé en una hora creo que quedó decente. Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar algún comentario, queja, amenaza, felicitación o cualquier comentario que se les ocurra. ¡Por fin vamos a la mitad de este fabuloso fanfic, ojalá los siga viendo por aquí!

Agradezco sobre manera a las siguientes personitas por haberme dejado un review y alegrarme el día:

**Alexa Hiwatari**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Queen AM7**

**Saint Lolita**

**Girl-Uchiha**

**PPBKAI**

**Rurouni Kai**

**Haro Kzoids**


	8. Chapter 8

**Título – **I Found Your Diary

**Autor –** Fiver

**Disclaimer – **Beyblade pertenece a Takao Aoki y la historia _**I Found Your Diary**_ a _**Fiver**_, quien amablemente me permitió traducirla.

Desaparecí durante mucho tiempo, pero aún no he muerto, antes hacerlo debo acabar con éste y otros proyectitos que tengo por ahí, así que por favor les suplico que no se desesperen, a pesar de las demoras en las actualizaciones, este fanfic no se quedará incompleto. Les ofrezco una gran disculpa a todos aquellos que estuvieron esperando durante tanto tiempo. Gracias por su apoyo.

_**~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&**_

**I Found Your Diary**

**Capítulo 8**

–Éstos están _atrasados_ –el bibliotecario dijo irritado, escudriñando a Tala sobre sus anticuados lentes de armazón grueso en lo que él creía, debía ser un gesto intimidante.

–Lo sé –contestó simplemente, sin dares cuenta hasta mucho después que ésa no era la respuesta correcta–. No, lo lamento.

La mujer de avanzada edad frunció el ceño desaprobadoramente y chasqueó la lengua antes de aceptar la cuantiosa pila de libros de referencia que él, finalmente, había decidido devolver a la biblioteca escolar tras haberlos tenido almacenados bajo su cama por el pasado mes o dos meses (los cuales, dicho sea de paso, ni siquiera había leído en todo ese tiempo).

–Gracias –comentó, apresurándose a salir antes de que le pudiese responder con su fastidiosa forma de comercial.

Ojeó su reloj mientras descendía por las escaleras. Tenía diez minutos antes de que la escuela comenzara. Tal vez sólo debería llegar al salón temprano…

Al tiempo que cruzaba el vestíbulo, sus pasos pareciendo hacer eco a través del extraño vacío y quietud que reina en una preparatoria meros minutos antes de que los estudiantes estén obligados a presentarse, avistó una silueta conocida sentándose molesta afuera de la oficina del director.

–¿Hoy llegaste a tiempo, Kai? –inquirió mientras se acercaba.

El chico bicolor ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. Continuó mirando desoladamente al brillante piso de linóleo rojo, sus manos cerradas libremente en su regazo, su expresión parecía nerviosa, no muy lejos de la desesperación.

A pesar de éste último factor, de pronto le golpeó la idea de que el muchacho sería el más querido sueño de un artista. Era demasiado perfecto para pintarse: todas las largas extremidades y cabello desaliñado y expresión estremecedora. Sonrió ligeramente para sí. Estaba casi seguro que Kai hubiese preferido ser devorado vivo por un grupo de langostas comedoras de carne que ser modelo para alguien.

De cualquier modo, de regreso al asunto.

–¿Qué ocurre…? –cuestionó, interrumpiéndose al tiempo que su cerebro tomaba en cuenta de que el otro chico estaba sentado afuera de la oficina del director –una situación no muy deseable– y_ eso_ era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Podía escuchar voces viniendo del interior del cuarto cercano. Una, naturalmente, era la del director, el Sr. Dickenson. La otra no le era familiar, de alguna manera intimidante, un barítono autoritario. De repente se dio cuenta de que se estaban acercando, sugiriendo que ambos estaban por salir de la habitación. Se deslizó hasta la esquina más cercana, decidiendo que sería sabio permanecer fuera del camino de éste. (Él, sin embargo, asomó su cabeza por la dicha esquina para poder apreciar lo que pasaba.)

Suficientemente seguro, unos segundos después la puerta de abrió de golpe y un hombre alto y amenazador con cabello gris-acero emergió de él. Su apariencia ajustándose perfectamente a la intimidante voz. A su aparición Kai miró hacia arriba, pero el hombre no le regresó el gesto.

–Lo discutiremos más tarda, Kai –soltó fríamente, pasando de largo al chico sin tan siquiera verlo.

Kai de nuevo dejó su cabeza caer, con expresión abatida. El hombre pasó el "escondite" de Tala en su camino hacia la salida. Él observó su espalda que desparecía.

Lógicamente asumió que tenía alguna relación con Kai. Pero se veía bastante viejo para ser su padre. ¿Un tío, quizá? ¿Su abuelo? ¿Pero entonces, por qué le hablaría tan groseramente? ¿De verdad estaría _tan_ enojado por lo que fuese que había sido mandado llamar a la escuela…?

Regresó su atención a su compañero detective. El Sr. Dickenson también había salido de la oficina y estaba hablándole al adolescente con un poco de simpatía.

–No te mentiré, Kai. Tu abuelo no está feliz –el profesor le dijo al cabo de un rato–. Sé que las cosas no están muy bien para ti en casa por el momento, pero tus maestros sentían que debían llamarlo. No estabas mostrándote en clases, desaparecías a mitad del día… podían ocurrirte muchas cosas. La gente estaba preocupada por ti. ¿Entiendes?

Colocó una mano en el hombro del joven. Kai se incomodó visiblemente ante el contacto humano.

–Y sé que debes estar encontrando las cosas difíciles en esta época desafortunada –el amable hombre viejo continuó–, y si alguna vez sientes que necesitas hablar, todos tus maestros están aquí para ti. Así que… ¿no te esforzarás más de ahora en adelante, Kai?

Kai pareció asentir levemente, y el Sr. Dickenson le permitió irse. Él no vio o eligió no ver a Tala cuando pasaba, pasándolo de largo.

–¡Oye…! –lo llamó, alcanzándolo y tomándolo por la muñeca. El chico bicolor tiró para quedar fuera del agarre.

–…De verdad no te gusta que te toquen, ¿cierto? –preguntó con una sonrisita mientras se aparejaba con él.

Kai sacudió su cabeza.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Estás en problemas? –inquirió Tala.

–Oh, no eres rápido.

–¿En qué?

–En dejar de preguntar cosas estúpidas.

–Oh, _disculpa_ –dijo irritado, alzando sus manos.

Caminaron en silencio por un rato, antes que se atreviera a dirigirle una mirada al otro joven. Sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente. El lado derecho de su cara estaba mostrando un enorme esparadrapo en su mejilla, y ahí también había moretones purpúreos recién hechos, esparcidos por su ojo y pómulo, y otro en su quijada.

–Demonios –dijo asombrado. –¿Qué _te_ ocurrió?

Kai lo miró, evidentemente sorprendido por su exclamación. El otro lado de su cara aparecía casi normal, excepto por otros moretones desperdigados a lo largo de la quijada opuesta.

–¿Qué parece? –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, viendo al frente de nuevo.

–¿…Has estado peleando, jovencito? –cuestionó imitando el tono de un maestro. Kai le lanzó una mirada que simplemente decía "no hagas eso".

–Yo no la inicié –comentó secamente–. Por tanto no estaba peleando. Era defensa personal.

–No hiciste un buen trabajo defendiéndote –remarcó, mirando a su golpeado rostro–. Te ves bastante maltratado.

Kai dio un respingo.

–Si crees que me veo mal… –señaló, entrecerrando sus penetrantes ojos–, espera a que veas al que lo inició.

–¿Quién fue?

–…Dejaré que adivines.

Avanzaron un poco más hasta que Tala llegó a su salón.

–¿En qué clase estás? –inquirió antes de entrar.

–En la misma que tú –soltó Kai frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Viéndolo fijamente.

–¿Quieres decir que has estado en la misma clase que yo todo este tiempo y jamás me había dado cuenta…? –preguntó, sintiéndose horrorizado por su propia estupidez.

–Sí –contestó ausente–. Parece que alguien no ha estado atento últimamente.

–O sencillamente eres un fugitivo de un circo de fenómenos ambulante con la habilidad de volverte invisible cuando quieras –"sugirió".

–Tomando en cuenta tus recientes niveles de inteligencia, no estaría sorprendido si de verdad creyeras eso… –respondió, sacudiendo su cabeza y entrando al salón.

–Pero creo que la razón más probable es que tú no te has molestado en mostrarte a clase muy seguido –concluyó, siguiéndolo.

–Claro, cuélgame.

Una vez que estaban adentro y sentados, Tala le entregó la lista de nombres. Él los escudriñó uno por uno.

–Sí, los conozco –declaró, con una expresión que destilaba desdén–. Como todos comenzamos casi al mismo tiempo, fuimos llevados a una clase de Orientación juntos y nos hicieron hablar de nosotros mismos frente a los demás. Supongo que los maestros creyeron que terminaríamos llevándonos bien porque todos éramos "carne fresca".

–¿Pero no funcionó de esa manera? –inquirió Tala, una sonrisa jugando en sus facciones.

–No, no lo hizo –dijo Kai sencillamente.

–¿Así que qué sabes de ellos por sus pequeñas entrevistas? –cuestionó, doblando sus brazos en el escritorio y recargando su cabeza en ellos.

–No fueron "entrevistas", teníamos que escribir un párrafo sobre nosotros y entonces pararnos a leerlo en voz alta –el otro respondió estoicamente–, y como no todos son tan estúpidos como para desnudar sus almas ante completos desconocidos, todos dijeron tonterías sin importancia.

–Tonterías sin importancia para ayudar con nuestra tarea sin importancia… –caviló Tala–. Me gusta.

Kai suspiró.

–De acuerdo… –murmuró, consultando el primer nombre de la lista–. Brooklyn. No es exactamente mi persona favorita. Aparentemente es algún tipo de niño prodigio… es decir, cree que es superior al resto de nosotros sólo porque puede hacer cualquier cosa casi sin intentarlo.

Tala se rió. Kai lo puso en su lugar con una mirada penetrante.

–¿Qué? –se quejó.

–Lo odias, ¿no? –comentó el pelirrojo–. Alguien que te haga sentir inferior.

–No intentes entrar a mi cabeza –Kai dijo amenzadoramente, continuando asesinándolo con su mirada por un momento antes de volver su vista a la lista de nombres.

–También parece que tiene cierta obsesión con las aves… –dijo tras una pausa–. Se sienta en las gradas escolares todo el tiempo y las alimenta. Probablemente también les habla.

–No seas infantil –Tala lo reprendió, ganándose otra mirada oscura–. ¿Qué hay de los otros?

–Quizá no te diga –espetó Kai, su boca torciéndose en una línea claramente irritada–. Ya que parece que te estás esmerando en molestarme.

–Disculpa, es sólo que eres tan… molestable –señaló, incapaz de suprimir una pequeña risita, parcialmente causada porque no podía pensar en una palabra real para describir a su extraño compañero.

Kai se dio la vuelta fastidiado, y Tala pudo haber jurado que la expresión que apareció en su cara no estaba lejos de un puchero malhumorado.

–Pienso que debes relajarte un poco, Hiwatari –dijo divertido.

–Lo que pienses realmente no significa mucho para mí –Kai dijo petulantemente, volviendo a ver la lista.

Hubo silencio.

–…Vas a decirme acerca de esta gente, ¿verdad? –indagó Tala, restándole importancia a los insultos previos.

–Sería tonto si no, debido a que ambos estamos intentando resolver esta cosa –dijo enojado.

–Ah, por supuesto… –concordó asintiendo–, y tu vida funciona completamente por la lógica, ¿no?

Kai ignoró el comentario.

–Miriam… –mencinó, pensando por un momento–, creo que es tipo de dizque Gótica, no lo sé. Hace mucho ejercicio. Ya se unió al equipo de Hockey…

–¡Ah…! –Tala exclamó de pronto, interrumpiéndolo, sentándose derecho–. Hablando de deportes, casi lo olvido, ¡se suponía que te daría un partido de futbol…!

–¿Podrías olvidarte de eso? –Kai explotó­–. No tengo interés en tu equipo.

–Hn. Para ser alguien a quien no le importa, realmente eres muy delicado en cuanto a eso –soltó, dejándose caer de nuevo en el escritorio–. ¿Por qué?

–No es nada que te importe –replicó.

–Nunca nada lo es… Como sea. ¿Algo más acerca de Miriam?

–Tiene un hermano menor en la secundaria… cuálessunombre… Joseph o algo así. Por lo que sé, es un poco obstinada y algo… cómo decirlo… _franca_.

–¿Cómo Tyson? –preguntó inocentemente.

–Nadie es _tan_ malo.

–Claro –rió–. Ok, ¿Emily?

–Fenómeno de las ciencias –dijo inmediatamente–. Casi se ve como uno… maldición, sus lentes se comen casi media cara. Casi toda su plática giró alrededor de física nuclear así que… no puse mucha atención.

–Eres verdaderamente intelectual.

–Cállate. Zeo… No creo que ese niño deba estar en preparatoria. De alguna manera se ve muy joven. Sigue a Tyson como si fuera un cachorrito perdido, y desperdicia toda su energía tratando de conseguir la aprobación de todos… y es increíblemente nervioso.

–¿Te recuerda a alguien? –Tala comentó, alzando una ceja. Se estaba aburriendo muchísimo hablando acerca de los "sospechosos" potenciales y ahora se estaba encaminando a algo más… intrigante.

–¿Qué se supone que eso significa? –el chico bicolor demandó, sus ojos rojos travesándolo fríamente debajo de sus pestañas oscuras.

–Significa que tú eres nervioso –dijo simplemente, alcanzando y tocando al otro en el brazo. El brazo fue inmediatamente retirado al tiempo que Kai se quedaba perplejo–, ¿Ves?

–No soy nervioso –soltó cáusticamente, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente–. Yo sólo…

–¿No te gusta que te toquen? –sugirió, incapaz de qué clase de reacción podría extraer de su enigmático compañero–. Oh, pero pensemos. ¿_Realmente_ no te gusta ser tocado, o sólo quieres que la gente _crea_ que no te gusta ser tocado?

El rostro de Kai palideció con la rabia apenas ahogada, rabia que Tala podía casi ver fluyendo bajo los contornos de esa fachada inexpresiva. Sus manos se apretaron en un fuerte puño, pero permaneció en silencio, sus ojos carmesíes mirando a otro lugar que no fuera él.

–Eso es, ¿no? –continuó–. ¿Es una clase de cosa para llamar la atención? ¿O algo para agregárselo a tu "misteriosa" imagen? Vamos, Kai, entiéndeme. Quizá si comprendiera por qué lo haces, no sería tan _molesto_.

Sabía que estaba siendo muy cruel. Pero la frase "ser cruel para ser amable" vino a su cabeza. Probablemente si lo empujaba, sólo un poco, tal vez se daría cuenta de que no tenía ser de esa manera, que él podía cambiar un poco. Estaba seguro que lo haría más feliz. Por supuesto, si Kai podía ser feliz.

Kai se revolvió ligeramente en su asiento, parecía bastante incómodo, por no decir espectacularmente furibundo. El furioso fuego en sus ojos carmines parecía capaz de quemar un hoyo en el escritorio en cualquier momento. Tala sintió un tipo de satisfacción decadente. Algo en él quería probar que Kai Hiwatari no era tan calmado y calculador como parecía, no tenía un control tan perfecto. No sabía _por qué_, por supuesto, igual que él no sabía por qué sentía esa necesidad de reírse cada vez que el joven bicolor le hablaba. Sólo se sentía como… como si todo acerca del otro chico fuese falso. Como si todo lo que decía fuese lo contrario de lo que quería decir, como si cada expresión en su cara fuera la contraria a la que quería dar. Como si… no importando qué, no pudiese decir lo que quería. A Tala no le gustaba. Y se negaba a creer que a Kai le estaba gustando. Por eso estaba alterando sus nervios, colocando un cuchillo en un lugar que obviamente Kai preferiría que fuera dejado solo. Estaba intentando obtener un destello de la verdad, para ver lo que este chico realmente podía ser…

–¿Tengo razón? –inquirió suavemente, sus ojos azules brillando con malicia.

Los ojos de Kai cesaron sus meditaciones y se cerraron, una indescriptible emoción en su vasta profundidad.

–Te lo advertí antes…–dijo lentamente, su rostro a centímetros del propio, cada palabra cargada de una frialdad inigualable–. Permanece fuera de mi cabeza.

Entonces la campana sonó al final del salón, y Kai se había ido, deslizándose rápidamente de su escritorio hacia fuera de la clase antes de que Tala pudiera detenerlo.

No se llevó la lista de nombres con él.

_**~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&**_

Tala se sentó en la mesa del recreo, empujando la pobre excusa de la cafetería para los macarrones alrededor de su plato sin mucho interés. No había visto a Kai desde la mañana, en el salón. Se preguntaba si el chico había huido y abandonado la escuela de nuevo, a pesar de que su abuelo había sido llamado a la escuela esa misma mañana. No tenía manera de saberlo: no habían estado en la misma clase de todas maneras. Pero se sentía horrible. Estaba conciente que había ido demasiado lejos, y también había insultado al otro chico más allá de lo que creía o lo había herido en la misma proporción. Quería verlo, disculparse, hacer _algo_…

Sólo cuando Bryan se las arregló para salir de la fila del recreo y unirse a él en la mesa. En lugar de sentarse a comer, el adolescente peliplatinado se inclinó a través de la mesa y agarró fuertemente su brazo.

–¿Eh…? Oye, ¿qué estás…? –Tala gruñó mientras su amigo sacaba un plumón negro y comenzaba a escribir furiosamente con él sobre la piel de su brazo.

–No me importa _qué tan_ interesante que es tu pequeño diario –Bryan soltó, sin dejar de lado su tarea–, no lo olvidarás esta vez.

–¿Eh…?

Cuando Bryan había terminado, Tala examinó su brazo grafiteado.

_Partido de Futbol._

_Comienza a las 2 p.m. mañana._

_Muéstrate en la cancha de la escuela a la 1:30 p.m._

_Si no vienes sufrirás una muerte lenta y dolorosa._

…

Ésas eran las palabras que corrían a lo largo de su brazo.

–Dios… –murmuró, bajando su manga para cubrir el tatuaje temporal.

–Por cierto, no estoy bromeando –espetó Bryan secamente–. Mejor te apareces mañana.

–Lo _haré_ –insistió–. No te preocupes.

–Sí me preocupo –replicó su amigo–. No creo que pueda confiar en ti cuando tu cerebro está en otra dimensión.

Suspiró, decidiendo que no serviría de nada contestar. Hubo una pausa.

–Ok… –dijo Bryan–, te ves deprimido.

–Estoy bien –respondió–, y no te abandonaré mañana. Lo prometo.

Regresó su atención a sus incomparablemente inapetentes macarrones. Pero entonces observó algo por el rabillo del ojo. Alzando la vista, sólo pudo visualizar una mancha de cabello gris y azul que dejaba velozmente la cafetería.

Para cuando Ian y Spencer llegaron a la mesa, Tala ya se había ido, dejando atrás a un confundido Bryan y un plato de pasta congelada que no había sido tocada.

–¡Kai! –Tala llamó mientras perseguía a su (probablemente ex-) camarada por el pasillo.

El otro chico no se detuvo. De hecho, había acelerado su paso.

–¡Oye! –gritó, no importándole si alguien más en el pasillo lo volteaban a ver–. Hiwatari, detente un minuto, ¿sí?

El joven bicolor se paró un momento, permitiéndole a Tala aparejársele y cogerle de la muñeca. Kai se apartó, pero no con tanto fervor como antes. Más como si fuera una reacción condicionada, algo que hacía automáticamente más que un movimiento conciente para evitar el contacto.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó sereno, sus ojos clavados en el suelo.

–Quería disculparme… –dijo indeciso–, por lo de esta mañana.

Kai se encogió de hombros.

–No importa –dijo sin cuidado, pero seguía sin voltearlo a ver a la cara.

–Sí importa –insitió–. No debía de haberlo dicho y… tienes razón, probablemente no debí tratar de entrar en tu cabeza. No es mi lugar.

–No –el otro concordó.

Un silencio bastante incómodo se hizo presente.

–…Escucha –Tala comentó apenado–, tendremos un juego de futbol mañana en la tarde, a las dos. Quizá podrías venir.

Kai lo miró por primera vez, curioso.

–¿Por qué? –cuestionó sinceramente. Sentía la conocida urgencia de reírse.

–Bueno, nunca sabes… –dijo tranquilamente–, tal vez te ayude a decidir si realmente tienes o no "interés".

El joven lo observó en silencio.

–…Significaría mucho si vinieras –dijo al fin.

–Lo pensaré –murmuró Kai, dándose la vuelta. Tala sonrió.

–Gracias –señaló.

No estaba seguro si había obtenido algún tipo de paz entre ellos.

Suponía que lo descubriría mañana.

_**~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&**_

De nuevo les pido perdón a todos por la larga espera, pero fueron casi dos meses de larga agonía sin poder leer ni escribir fanfics, todo por dedicarme a la escuela. En fin… como siempre, quiero agradecer a todas esas personitas que tan amablemente me dejan un review y me alegran el día:

**Rurouni Kai –** Gracias por tus comentarios. Hago lo mejor que puedo, ojalá no te defraude.

**Alexa Hiwatari –** Me alegra verte por aquí, de nuevo.

**Tary Nagisa –** Ja, ja, ja tus reviews siempre me animan. Gracias por leer.

**Yue020790 –** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad comentarios como el tuyo son los que me animan a seguir con este proyecto.

**BrassYumiru –** Como te podrás dar cuenta aparecen casi todos los personajes, o, por lo menos, se hace mención de ellos. A mí también me agrada Brooklyn, es ¿misterioso? Sí, cuando pasan ese tipo de accidentes con la tecnología es muy pesado, pero, a mi parecer es peor cuando tienes tiempo, una computadora buena, pero nada de inspiración.

**Saintlolita –** Gracias por el apoyo brindado hasta ahora. Qué linda eres.

**PPBKAI –** Brooklyn o Kai… Muchas tienen esas sospechas, aunque aún faltan varios capítulos para el desenlace, así que podría ser cualquiera, pero sé que el final no decepcionará a nadie. Gracias por leer.

**Haro Kzoids – **A mí me enloquecen todos los problemas que me da mi compu, sin embargo yo la adoro. Lo de las memorias es muy útil, yo tengo como cinco de ellas, sólo que a veces se me olvida hacer el respaldo… Gracias por tus palabras, me halagan sobre manera, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo en los capítulos por venir.

**Kaily Lowkly –** Me gusta escuchar las suposiciones que hacen, eso me indica que en realidad ponen atención y me hace sentir poderoso ya que yo sí sé el final XD. Es broma. No te preocupes por los reviews largos, son los que más me gustan. Gracias por leer y por tus lindos comentarios.

**Suni de Taisho -** ¡Bienvenida! Ojalá continúe cumpliendo con tus expectativas. Gracias por leer.

**Ann Saotomo –** ¡Gracias, gracias! Un review en cada capítulo al mismo tiempo. Mmm… contestando a cada uno: Quien escribió el diario ciertamente era alguien muy inteligente y cínico… justo el tipo de personas que me gustan. Yo me parezco más a Kai… excepto cuando tomo demasiado café o la hiperactividad me ataca, afortunadamente no es tan seguido. Sí, el diario es la neta, lástima que no aparece en todos los capítulos. Tala y Kai llevan una relación extraña, pero siempre terminan bien, eso seguro. Es un hecho que Fiver hizo un excelente trabajo con este fanfic, es raro encontrar (tanto en inglés, en español o en cualquier idioma) un fic que no ponga OoC a los personajes. ¡Yay, viva la música a todo volumen! Si tienes oportunidad léelo en su idioma original, no te arrepentirás. Gracias por tus maravillosos comentarios. Me han hecho el día.


	9. Chapter 9

**Título – **I Found Your Diary

**Autor –** Fiver

**Disclaimer – **Beyblade pertenece a Takao Aoki y la historia _**I Found Your Diary**_ a Fiver, quien amablemente me permitió traducirla.

En estos últimos dos meses tuve cuatro de las peores semanas de mi vida y dos de las mejores. Es raro, ya no pensaba volver a tener pensamientos suicidas, pero sin embargo estuvieron de vuelta. Aunque de hecho, he huido de mi depresión y mis problemas durmiendo días enteros… es tan raro, antes sólo dormía un par de horas y era más que suficiente. Bueno, dejando eso de lado, espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo; y, si no es mucho pedir, por favor dejen un review. ¡No saben cuánto me anima recibir uno!

_

* * *

_

__

**I Found Your Diary**

_**Capítulo 9**_

_De acuerdo__, he decidido cesar mis interminables lloriqueos y quejas. A pesar de que la mera palabra aún me llena de odio, no debo acercarme a este diario en una manera racional o científica –la manera de alguien que no se vuelve asesino a la sola vista de la cosa._

_Bien. Claramente detesto tener que llevar un diario. __Por tanto la solución natural es encontrar una manera de dejar de tener que llevar un diario. Consideremos los hechos. Debo poner a trabajar los dos lados de mi cerebro. __El lógico, izquierdo –hacer preguntas. __El estúpido, emocional derecho –contestar. (Espero que esto no me esté volviendo esquizofrénico.)_

_¿Por qué tengo que llevar un diario?_

_Porque mi carácter es un poco desastroso. Tengo problemas._

_¿Así que si no fueras desastroso no tendrías que llevar el diario?_

_Correcto._

_¿Así que la solución a la solución es dejar de ser desastroso?_

_Eso suena bien._

_Ok. __¿Por qué eres desastroso?_

_Por El Accidente. ¿Pero algo como eso no hubiese alterado a cualquiera? __¿O sólo a mí?_

_Cállate, yo soy el que pregunto. ¿Por qué te alteró El Accidente?_

_Lo cambió todo._

_¿Le temes a los cambios?_

_Eso creo._

_¿Aún así permitiste que te cambiara?_

_Oh, sí… ¡Maldición!_

_Realmente eres estúpido._

_Sí, ciertamente lo soy…_

_Personalidad colectiva entrando ahora: Dejen de balbucear, ustedes dos, y regresen al periodo de preguntas._

_Correcto. ¿Cómo te cambió el accidente?_

_Me enloqueció, me alteró, me hizo raro._

_Más específico, por favor._

_Tengo problemas comportamentales. __Antisocial. No puedo hablar con la gente._

_¿No siempre fuiste así?_

_No a este extremo._

_¿Algo más?_

_No parece gustarme nada. __Todo apesta, me molesta._

_¿Hasta las bolas de arroz? __Solían gustarte las bolas de arroz._

Hasta las bolas de arroz.

Así que si te gustaran de nuevo las bolas de arroz, ¿estarías bien?

Probablemente.

Así que la solución final es: Para escapar de escribir este diario, debes comer bolas de arroz.

_Demonios, el acercamiento científico es una farsa. __Lloriquear y quejarse tiene más sentido que esto._

_Quizá debería también…_

–Oye, cadete espacial.

Tala parpadeó y alzó la mirada para ver a Bryan parado en la puerta de los vestidores.

–Tiempo de empezar –dijo.

Asintió como respuesta, metiendo el diario en su maleta de deportes antes de seguir a su amigo de cabello lila, hacia la cancha, los tacos de sus zapatillas de futbol resonando en el suelo del corredor. El sonido se desvaneció abruptamente tan pronto salieron al pasto. Tala miró hacia abajo con un suspiro silencioso. La cancha estaba acuosa tras la lluvia de la tarde: cada movimiento causaba un molesto sonido de chapoteo y charcos de agua lodosa bajo sus pies. Suspiró de nuevo. Las probabilidades de salir de este juego no completamente cubierto de tierra se veían completamente escasas.

–¿Crees que lo cancelen? –Bryan preguntó por lo bajo.

–Lo dudo –replicó–, si alguien desaparece hasta la mitad en el lodo, quizá podrían hacerlo, pero los profesores de E.F. no son exactamente piadosos. Tú sabes… "Un poco de agua jamás le hizo daño a nadie".

Bryan gruñó.

–Tal vez tengas razón –concordó–. ¿Momento de comenzar a calentar, capitán?

–Eso creo… –asintió resignado. Indicó al resto del equipo que empezaran a trotar alrededor de la cancha.

Todavía era temprano, así que aún no habían demasiados espectadores. Sus padres habían anunciado la tarde anterior que irían a Europa para un fin de semana de negocios, así que él sabía que ellos no estarían presentes. De todas maneras, ellos no venían a verlo muy seguido. El fútbol sólo era su pasatiempo; por eso ellos lo veían como algo de poca importancia. Se sintió molesto ante el pensamiento y lo forzó a salir de su mente. Enojarse por ello ahora sólo haría que perdiese su concentración.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver al otro equipo llegar y empezar su calentamiento. Su entrenador, un hombre llamado Barthez, miraba de las líneas laterales. Tala se sintió de alguna manera desconfiado de este equipo: había un rumor de que ellos no jugaban limpio, y esa era la única razón por la que había llegado tan lejos. Atrapó la mirada de Bryan y ambos sonrieron, cada uno sabiendo que el otro tenía el mismo pensamiento. Su propio equipo prefería jugar como se suponía que debía jugarse, eso terminaría con ellos pateándoles el trasero.

Después de correr unas pocas vueltas se detuvieron para hacer estiramiento. En este punto algo de gente estaba llegando para mirar. Vio un grupo de niñas del departamento de arte quienes habían hecho enormes carteles para animarlos. Se leía "¡Pateen Algunas Pelotas!" en enormes letras rojas. Se rió y les levantó los pulgares. Ellas saludaron de vuelta, algunas chillando, riéndose y sonrojándose.

–Sr. Popularidad –comentó Bryan, golpeándolo bajo su codo.

–Como sea –dijo, intentando cubrir su vergüenza. Revisó las gradas rápidamente. No había ni una señal de Kai; no aún por lo menos. Spencer estaba parado en la primera fila, justo atrás de las líneas de las orillas. Ian les había dicho antes que él no sería capaz de llegar, así que el rubio alto estaba parado solo.

Justo en eso momento, el árbitro salió a la cancha y sopló su silbato, señalando que el juego estaba a punto de comenzar. Las dos multitudes de espectadores empezaron a animar, cada una tratando de acallar a la otra. Tratando de apaciguar la ola de adrenalina, Tala caminó al centro de la cancha para conocer al otro capitán –un rubio bastante confiado llamado Miguel.

–¡Capitanes, dense la mano! –ordenó el árbitro.

Los dos obedecieron. Tala tocó brevemente la otra mano bronceada en su pálida mano, y asintió amablemente –un gesto que lo sorprendió un poco al ser correspondido.

–Muy bien, chicos –gritó el hombre, poniendo el todo poderoso guante blanco y negro en el centro del círculo central–, mantengámoslo limpio, ¿sí?

Y sopló el silbato.

Spencer miró divertido, pero realmente no muy sorprendido, cómo el árbitro emitía el primer silbido y su pelirrojo amigo inmediatamente robaba el balón y se iba con él. Tala era un buen jugador, y probablemente podría ir a las profesionales si lo deseaba. Él no parecía aspirar a eso; decía que necesitaba algo en su vida que fuera sólo por diversión, y no otra cosa con qué presionarse. Eso molestaba demasiado a Bryan, pero Spencer entendía. Sabía que Tala tenía demandas muy altas para complacer a sus padres. La última cosa que necesitaba hacer era darles otra cosa en la cual pudieran ejercer sus altos estándares.

Conforme avanzaba el juego, comenzó a sentirse algo aburrido. Se veía como una partida predecible: la defensa del otro equipo pelearía valerosamente, pero al final no habría competencia para el brutal juego de Tala y Bryan, tan sádicos como eran.

Era seguro que la multitud de su escuela explotaría en aplausos mientras el dicho pelirrojo lanzaba la pelota al fondo de la portería.

No siendo el tipo para animar por sí mismo, Spencer simplemente se permitía una pequeña sonrisa a favor de su amigo. Su atención estaba vagando levemente, ya que era un poco frío sólo estar ahí observando. Cambiaba de un pie al otro, deteniéndose cuando el lodo alrededor de sus pies se juntaba en gran cantidad.

Tras unos minutos más, comenzó a notar que algo estaba mal. No drásticamente mal, pero aún así, mal. Tala no se veía tan enfocado como siempre: estaba mirando sobre su hombro de tiempo en tiempo y mirando a la multitud, como si buscara algo. Pudo ver cómo Bryan se estaba hartando de él y se rió por lo bajo.

Sólo entonces, captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Mirando alrededor, vio una figura avanzando de alguna manera incierta de atrás del bloque de EF más cercano. Roló los ojos. Siempre había uno que llegaba tarde, ¿no?

Mientras la figura se acercaba, notó algo marcadamente familiar acerca de ella: tenía triángulos gemelos azules pintados a cada lado de su cara. Nunca había visto a este chico personalmente antes, pero Tala y Bryan parecían haber estado discutiendo sobre él últimamente, así que no podía equivocarse en su identidad. Después de todo, ¿cuántas otras personas en la escuela van por ahí con pintura azul en sus caras? Piénsalo un poco… Tala había mencionado algo el día anterior acerca del niño viniendo aquí.

–Hola –saludó al chico que se acercaba–. Kai, ¿cierto?

El chico se le quedó viendo vagamente y lo observó, cara pálida, grave y nerviosa. Sostuvo su mirada por un momento, ojos amatistas desconfiados y sin parpadear, antes de mirar a otro lado y alzar los hombros.

–¿Qué hay contigo? –preguntó, su boca torciéndose de una manera que le dijo a Spencer que estaba muy incómodo por alguna razón.

–Soy un amigo de Tala –contestó, ignorando la clara sospecha en el tono del otro–. Viniste a verlo, ¿no?

Alzó los hombros.

–Quizá –respondió, aún mirando a otro lado.

–Bien, más vale que te apresures –le dijo, indicando a la cancha–. No creo que vaya a ser capaz de concentrarse hasta que sepa que estás aquí.

El otro chico gruñó y murmuró algo que pudo o no haber sido algo como "idiota" pero no se permitió ser llevado hacia la línea lateral.

Tras esperar a un momento en el que Tala no estuviera directamente involucrado en el juego, Spencer lo llamó. Habiendo atrapado su atención, señaló a su suertudo hallazgo. La cara del pelirrojo se iluminó visiblemente y saludó con la mano. Kai masculló algo y le señaló furioso que se concentrara en el juego. Tala se rió y asintió antes de correr.

–Dios… –murmuró Kai, soplándole a una mecha de cabello para alejarla de su rostro. Spencer lo miró divertido por un momento.

–Creo que ahora lo tengo… –declaró el rubio tras una corta reflexión.

–¿Tienes qué? –preguntó Kai, volteándolo a ver al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

–Por qué ha estado tan distraído por ti –contestó, señalando a Tala.

–¿Yo? No lo creo –replicó el otro chico, sacudiendo la cabeza–. Es ese diario lo que ocupa cada momento en el que está despierto.

–Hn… tienes razón, al principio era el diario –concordó Spencer–, pero a veces, especialmente ayer, no creo que haya estado en su mente. Me parece que tú también lo distraes bastante.

–¿Yo qué he hecho? –demandó, su boca volviéndose una delgada e irritada línea. Spencer había escuchado que éste chico era un experto para esconder sus emociones. Se preguntó vagamente cómo es que él lograba tal hazaña con una boca como esa.

–Probablemente tú no has hecho _nada_ –respondió–. Ése es el punto.

Kai gruñó.

–Lo juro, todos en esta escuela hablan un diferente idioma del que yo hablo… –murmuró, observando el cielo como si éste fuera la fuente de sus problemas.

–¿O quizá tú simplemente no escuchas? –sugirió Spencer.

–Ahora estoy escuchando.

–Bueno… es como…

Sin embargo, antes de que el rubio pudiera ir más lejos, fue interrumpido por un grito indignado.

–¡Hey!

Kai brincó aproximadamente un pie en el aire al tiempo que una mano con manicure saliera disparada y agarrara la manga de su playera y lo jalara hacia su propietaria. Dicha propietaria era una joven con una mirada no tan divertida, brillante cabello rosa y un considerable grupo de lacayas con bolsa en mano tras ella.

–Vimos eso, idiota –soltó la líder con las manos en la cadera–. Escucha, chico nuevo: si alguien como Tala es lo suficientemente amable para desperdiciar un momento de su precioso tiempo para _saludarte_, al menos, ten la decencia de saludar de vuelta.

–No _pedí _tener el honor de que me saludara –Kai replicó cáusticamente, examinando su exageradamente estirada manga como si tuviese alguna enfermedad.

–Eso no te da el derecho de ser tan _grosero_ con él –le refutó, ganándose unos cuantos chillidos de concordancia de sus seguidoras.

Por un instante parecía que Kai estaba en serio peligro de pasar por una muerte muy horrible y dolorosa mientras las chicas comenzaban a descender hacia él como una manada de leonas, pero justo antes de que pudiesen golpearlo, Spencer se interpuso entre ellas y el joven bicolor, quien parecía que ya estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber venido hoy aquí.

–Creo que eso es suficiente, Mariah –el rubio dijo firmemente a la líder del grupo–. Por ahora, tú eres la que estás siendo grosera.

–Pe… Pero senpai… –dijo, cambiando inmediatamente su tono–. Tala es tu amigo y tú viste que él…

Spencer las calló con una mirada seria. Ella se mordió el labio en un evidente intento de evitar una explosión en su temperamento antes de que ella y sus amigas hicieran una huída rápida.

–…De eso era de lo que estaba hablando –Spencer continuó tras una pausa–Casi todos en tu grado admiran y respetan a Tala, y aun bastantes de los grados más avanzados lo hacen. Él no sabe por qué y tampoco creo que sea algo que quisiera. Y puede sonar sexista, pero definitivamente las chicas son las peores de todas. O las más estúpidas, de todas formas. Ellas lo siguen y caen por él, y eso lo enloquece. Él no duda al alejarlas con palabras frías, pero nada parece repelerlas, como has podido notar.

–¿Palabras frías…? –Kai inquirió, viéndose genuinamente sorprendido–. ¿Él?

–Je, creo que estaba en lo cierto cuando pensaba que él no te ha expuesto a su gélida lengua –el rubio comentó con una pequeña risita–, pero es cierto: puede ser muy impaciente y descortés con la gente que lo irrita. Por eso ahora comprendo por qué parece que la agradas mucho.

–¿Y por qué es eso? –Kai suspiró, su voz teñida de sarcasmo.

–Porque no te importa lo que él piense de ti –contestó con simpleza–. No pretendes ser algo que no eres para impresionarlo u obtener su aprobación, a diferencia de la demás gente. Odia cuando la gente hace eso. Así que… por lo que puedo deducir… has sido muy honesto con él. Estoy seguro que él lo aprecia… probablemente es un respiro de aire fresco. Y, ¿sabes?, tal vez él necesite luchar por _tu_ aprobación, lo cual es algo totalmente nuevo. Generalmente, la gente a la que rara vez le ha hablado sólo lo adoran por razones desconocidas para él. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?

–…Eso creo.

–Bien. Así que no empieces a ser muy lindo con él, ¿sí? Mantenlo esforzándose. Mantenlo feliz.

–Hablas como si… él y yo fuéramos amigos –Kai dijo por lo bajo, mirando el juego de cerca–. No lo somos.

Spencer rió audiblemente.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? –el otro chico preguntó penetrante, los ojos lilas recayendo en él con mirada alegre.

–Hablas como si fuera una decisión si te vuelves o no amigo de alguien –señaló–. ¿No es algo que simplemente sucede? Si pasas mucho tiempo con alguien que no te desagrada por alguna razón, entonces no puedes hacer una verdadera decisión consciente de no hacerte amigo de él. Cosas como esa sólo… ocurren. Te acercas a ellos aún antes de que te des cuenta. Realmente no es algo que puedas controlar, ¿o sí?

–Sólo si sabes cómo –Kai contradijo con tono oscuro, alejando su mirada de nuevo.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta un poco después del medio tiempo, cuando comenzó a ser aparente que había mucho más en este equipo de lo que se veía a simple vista. Había algo acerca de sus tácticas que te hacían sentir que estaban jugando injustamente, pero no había nada que pudieras señalar, así que no había penalizaciones para ellos.

Y entonces… ocurrió.

El marcador estaba empatado a dos goles. Tala tenía la posesión del balón, y parecía que estaba a punto de volver a poner a su equipo a la cabeza, otra vez. No obstante, antes de que pudiera disparar a la canasta, una de las defensas del otro equipo se barrió. Pero fue una barrida pobremente ejecutada o un deliberado intento de sabotaje, porque los tacos de sus botas atraparon la pierna de Tala… y le hicieron dos profundas heridas en su espinilla. La ya de por sí tez de porcelana del pelirrojo se volvió excesivamente pálida, pero se las arregló para mantener su balance, aún cuando había perdido la pelota.

–¿Qué demonios? –Kai espetó, al parecer involuntariamente.

Spencer alzó sus cejas.

–Él no puede… ¡ellos no pueden hacer eso…! –el chico bicolor repitió obstinado, obviamente molesto de alguna manera. Parecía preparado para ir a la cacha y arreglar el asunto justo ahí y ahora, pero Spencer lo detuvo con una mano en su hombro (la cual fue, por supuesto, rápidamente retirada).

–No –lo reprendió–. Tala puede lidiar con esto.

El árbitro sopló su silbato para detener el juego e ir a inspeccionar la situación. Tala estaba arrodillado, examinando la herida y obviamente tratando de ignorar la sangre manchando el pasto alrededor de él. Mantuvo la compostura, y los únicos signos externos de que estaba pasando por un gran dolor era su complexión pálida y el hecho de que estaba mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior.

Casi inmediatamente los compañeros del pelirrojo comenzaron a gritar furiosos, mientras sus animadores los secundaban. El equipo contrincante retrocedieron ligeramente, especialmente el chico que había cometido la falta. Pero el árbitro dijo que nada había sucedido. Las protestas de los fans crecieron considerablemente, y aún el capitán del otro equipo vino a insistir que se tomara alguna acción. El árbitro aún se opuso a hacer algo, y simplemente le preguntó a Tala si quería cambiar por lo que quedaba del partido. El pelirrojo sólo lo vio como si fuera estúpido y le dijo que no, que jugaría. Para este momento el paramédico había llegado y tras curar rápidamente la herida, el juego continuó.

–…El árbitro no estaba mirando, ¿o sí? –Kai dijo enojado, tras un momento.

–Estaba ocupado echándole un vistazo a las animadoras –Spencer confirmó asintiendo–. No te preocupes, como dije, Tala lidiará con esto. Así como también lo hará el resto del equipo.

–…No estaba preocupado.

–De acuerdo.

Conforme avanzaba el juego, se volvió aparente que el equipo local no estaba del todo complacido por los trucos de sus oponentes. Las tácticas se volvieron más brutales, el juego más salvajes y muchas veces el árbitro había amenazado a los jugadores con ser expulsados y vetados para juegos próximos. Tala no era parte esto. Él jugaba como antes, sólo se veía más centrado que antes. Mientras Bryan cortaba a los jugadores contrarios –viéndose determinado a romper aunque fuera un par de piernas antes de que los noventa minutos hubiesen acabado –jugaba discretamente. Discreta, pero fríamente, como un lobo preparándose a ir por la garganta de su víctima.

El reloj continuaba avanzando, y uno podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Ambas multitudes de espectadores estaban silenciosas, todos sosteniendo su respiración.

Ochenta y ocho minutos se había ido… ochenta y ocho minutos idos…

–¡Rojo! –Bryan le gritó impaciente a través de la cancha–, mételo antes de que yo lo haga por ti.

Tala le sonrió, y entonces, casi sin esfuerzo, como para probarles a sus oponentes que él no había hecho otra cosa que jugar con ellos todo este tiempo, pateó la pelota más allá de su portero hasta la red.

Hubo un silencio de asombro, antes de que la turba explotara en una gritería frenética y entusiasta. El árbitro sopló el silbido final, todo había acabado.

El equipo –que realmente no se veía sorprendido del todo, mostrando que habían visto este tipo de cosas muchas veces antes– expresó su aprobación y sólo aplastaron a su capitán, al tiempo que lo bombardeaban con golpecitos fuertes en la espalda y lo felicitaban.

–Te dije que lidiaría con ello –Spencer concluyó con una sonrisa.

–No lo hizo –Kai mencionó francamente–. Él ni siquiera se acercó al chico que le hizo la falta, nunca pensó herirlo de vuelta.

–Tienes un terrible complejo de venganza –rió el rubio–. Los derrotó, ¿no es eso suficiente? El ataque fue un intento para sacar a uno de nuestros mejores jugadores. Ellos lo hicieron con la esperanza de que esto los pudiese ayudar a ganar. Eso es todo lo que ellos querían hacer, ¿no? Ganar. Y Tala se llevó eso de ellos. Creo que eso es suficiente castigo.

Kai no respondió, pero no se veía convencido.

Una vez que los aplausos habían disminuido, el equipo emergió de los vestidores- Escapando la masa de fans exaltados, Tala los localizó y corrió hacia ellos.

–¡Ganamos! –dijo con una sonrisa infantil, por supuesto sin importarle que estaba resaltando lo obvio. Volteó hacia Kai–, ¡Y tú, ven!

Y se veía tan delirantemente feliz y sin importarle nada en el mundo que ni siquiera Kai tuvo el corazón (o la falta de éste) para hacer un comentario hiriente.

El pelirrojo aún estaba en su uniforme de fútbol azul naranja y blanco –ahora cubierto con lodo, las botas llenas de tierra y una mancha roja comenzándose a formar en la superficie del vendaje en su pierna. Parecía haberse olvidado temporalmente de la herida, sin embargo, agradecía amablemente a todos los que le ofrecían un "bien hecho" mientras pasaban.

–Oye, Ivanov.

Los tres giraron con la voz. Ésta pertenecía a Michael Parker, un alumno de último grado en su escuela. Aunque él era más conocido por su pasión por el beisbol, era un chico de gustos diversos y tenía una gran apreciación por el fútbol, también.

–Buen juego –dijo asintiendo–. El equipo de último grado también ganó su partido ayer, así que para celebrar vamos a tener una fiesta pequeña y refinada en mi casa hoy. ¿Tú y tu equipo se apuntan?

–Eso depende –Tala dijo, mirando entre burlón y pensativo–, ¿por pequeña y refinada te refieres a una loca y llena de alcohol?

Michel sonrió ampliamente y dobló sus brazos.

–Por supuesto.

–Entonces sí, suena bien –Tala dijo con una risita. Michael le alzó el pulgar.

–Correcto, hombre. Comenzará a las ocho, sólo Dios sabe cuándo terminará. Trae a tus amigos, no hay lista de invitados.

–Seguro –dijo con un asentimiento–, muchas gracias.

Poco después la turba de animadores desapareció, pero la promesa de una fiesta en mente, era definitivo que las celebraciones estaban lejos de haber terminado.

Bryan eventualmente los encontró, los limpió y se cambió a ropa normal de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño a su capitán.

–¿Por qué sigues en tu uniforme? –cuestionó.

–Porque… –dijo con una sonrisa–, tengo una partida que jugar.

Bryan frunció el ceño aún más, y entonces notó la presencia de Kai (quien, incidentalmente, se veía a punto de rebanar la cabeza del pelirrojo con un machete).

–Tala, de verdad debes de dejar de forzar a la gente a entrar a tu equipo… –el joven de cabello lila suspiró, indicándole a Spencer para que siguiera sus pasos que se alejaban–. Mis condolencias –le dijo a Kai, al tiempo que lo pasaba.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

–Mira, tú… –Kai inició evidentemente irritado.

–Deberías callarte, porque no te zafarás de esto, Hiwatari –sentenció Tala con una sonrisa, sacando un balón de fútbol de su maleta de deportes.

Kai lo miró irritado por un momento, pero él sólo se rió.

–Vamos –llamó, volviéndose y dirigiéndose en dirección al parque cercano.

Sabía, sin necesidad de voltear, que Kai había comenzado a seguirlo de mala manera.

_

* * *

_

Gracias a todos por su espera, no tengo palabras para disculparme por mi tardanza. Espero que continúen siguiendo este fic.

Agradezco a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review en el capítulo pasado:

**Agatha Romaniev**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Alexa Hiwatari**

**Karen Tsukamoto**

**Yuki Hino**

**Haro Kzoids**

**PPBKAI**

**Saint Lolita**


	10. Chapter 10

**Título – **I Found Your Diary

**Autor –** Fiver

**Disclaimer – **Beyblade pertenece a Takao Aoki y la historia _**I Found Your Diary**_ a **Fiver**, quien amablemente me permitió traducirla.

Este capítulo va dedicado a: **Haro Kzoids**_. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara en esos momentos. _Y a **PPBKAI**_, quien me ha apoyado mucho todo este tiempo._

A los demás, también muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews. Ojalá hayan pasado unas buenas fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos y que en este año que está comenzando les vaya muy bien. Por mi parte les mando mis mejores deseos. ¡Gracias por todo!

_

* * *

_

**I Found Your Diary**

_**Capítulo **__**10**_

La mayor parte del camino hacia el parque ellos no hablaron. Kai permaneció en silencio por un arranque de necedad, y Tala aún seguía viajando felizmente en la Nube Nueve, así que no se molestó en iniciar una plática sin importancia. Como sea, él comenzó a molestarse con el otro chico caminando tres pasos tras él, por eso disminuyó su paso para que no tuviese otra opción más que alcanzarlo.

–Tu cara se ve mejor –comentó cuando estuvieron alineados, indicando los moretones que se desvanecían. El vendaje también había sido removido, revelando una herida que estaba sanando en su mejilla. Por supuesto, los triángulos azules permanecían ahí, cuidadosamente aplicados para evitar cualquier herida abierta.

–Sano rápido –replicó secamente, arrastrando ligeramente los pies.

Justo cuando pasaron por las puertas del parque, el teléfono celular de Tala sonó desde du mochila de deportes. Él la desabrochó velozmente y esculcó su interior, eventualmente localizando el aparato. Miró el número marcado y frunció el ceño.

–¿…Qué sucede? –inquirió Kai mientras el teléfono seguía zumbando.

–Es mi papá –dijo, mirándose sorprendido.

–¿Quieres decir que tus padres no siempre te marcan para revisar cómo estás? –preguntó, alzando las cejas con fingida admiración.

–No, y menos tras una partida de futbol –se rió –, hace un lindo cambio.

Abrió el teléfono y lo puso en su oído mientras continuaban caminando.

–Papá, hola… –comenzó.

–No puedo hablar mucho, las tarifas internacionales de celular son una extorsión –el Ivanov mayor lo interrumpió–. Escúchame: los Jurgen tendrán una cena hoy, para celebrar que su hijo Robert entró a una renombrada escuela de medicina. Te quiero ahí, Tala. Son una familia bastante influyente; si estás bien relacionado con ellos mejorarás tus oportunidades de entrar a una escuela de medicina.

–Pero papá…

–No hay peros. Esperan que estés ahí a las siete y media. No lo arruines.

Hubo un clic cuando su padre colgó sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Gruñó furioso y aventó su teléfono de regresa a la maleta (después de analizar un poco la idea de arrojarlo al estanque más cercano). Entonces comenzó a avanzar rápidamente, no queriendo mirar a su acompañante, porque –como su padre pertenecía a la generación que creía necesario gritar cada palabra que decía a través del celular– él, indudablemente, había escuchado la conversación completa.

–Así que… una escuela de medicina –remarcó el dicho acompañante, alcanzándolo–. Eso suena divertido.

–¿Eso crees? –contestó sarcásticamente.

Si lo hubiera estado mirando, hubiese visto la sorpresa que cruzó por la cara de Kai debido a su tono grosero.

–No realmente –respondió.

–Bien, porque yo tampoco –añadió el pelirrojo, ar4rojando su mochila debajo de un árbol cercano.

–¿Entonces tú por qué…?

–Porque él dice que lo haré, ¿de acuerdo? –soltó, observando al otro con hielo en sus ojos azules–. ¿Sabes?, cuando tenía _doce_ aún no había decidido mi carrera, así que él decidió por mí.

Kai lo contempló solemnemente por un momento.

–¿Y estás bien con eso? –preguntó al fin.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –espetó, recargando su cabeza en el tronco del árbol–. Es sólo… bien, aún no tengo mucha idea de qué es lo que me gustaría hacer… así que tal vez es mejor hacer meramente lo que me dicen. Al menos me da un sentido de dirección.

–¿Pero cuál es el punto en ir en una dirección que sólo vas a odiar? –Kai dijo en una voz que, por única vez, no era ni fría ni sarcástica–. A nuestra edad mucha gente no sabe qué va a hacer de sus vidas. Y cualquiera que lo sabía a los doce ha perdido su infancia _demasiado_ temprano. Si tú no sabes… eso no te hace débil o irresponsable. Eres un estudiante, ¿no? Sólo concéntrate en tu pequeño mundo escolar, y las cosas se desarrollarán desde ahí.

Hubo una pausa.

–¿Estás intentando hacerme sentir mejor, Kai? –inquirió al fin, una pequeña sonrisa suavizando sus facciones. Kai le dirigió una mirada asesina y volteó a otro lado.

–Bueno, gracias de todos modos –dijo–. ¿Qué hay acerca de ti? ¿Tienes alguna carrera futura en mente?

–No –replicó firmemente, pateando una piedra suelta.

–Te ves terriblemente seguro acerca de ello –comentó el pelirrojo.

–Al igual que tú.

–Bueno, sí, pero… tú suenas determinado en _no_ saber.

–¿Qué te he dicho de entrar en mi cabeza?

–Oh, vamos… ¿es algo vergonzoso? –pretendió quedarse sin aliento–. Oh, ¿algo sucio?

Kai lo volteó a ver, el shock y el enojo batallando por dominar en su usualmente pasivo rostro.

–No –dijo una vez que había recuperado su voz.

–Bien, por lo menos, eso es un alivio. Así que, qué, ¿sólo quieres permanecer siendo un adolescente para siempre?

Kai pateó otra piedra, más salvajemente esta ocasión.

–No _siempre_ fui así, ¿sabes? –contestó–. Hubo un tiempo en el que era un reservado estudiante de dieces, justo como tú. Nunca causaba ningún problema.

–Wow –dijo, aplicando la técnica de chico-listo para cubrir su sorpresa–, ¿qué fue mal?

–Muchas cosas –dijo vagamente–. Lo primero y más importante, me di cuenta de que no servía de nada. La escuela te arranca la vida, hasta que estás callado, conforme y sólo otro adolescente para ser llevado a la universidad. Necesitaba escapar, mientras aún tenga la mente para hacerlo. ¿Cómo lo puedes soportar? ¿No te sientes como si quisieras mandar todo al demonio? ¿Volverte loco sólo por un día?

Caminó una corta distancia y ahora permanecía con su espalda hacia él. Tala lo miró tristemente por un momento. A pesar de lo que había dicho, tomaba más que sólo un repentino enojo contra el sistema hacer que un estudiante modelo dejara pasar todo por lo que había trabajado tan duro.

–Creo que rebelarme no es algo que haya cruzado mi mente –respondió finalmente.

–Por supuesto que no… –replicó Kai–. Tú no eres ese tipo de persona, ¿o sí? Tú necesitas la escuela, porque necesitas pasar tus exámenes para entrar a la universidad y tener un buen trabajo y sólo generalmente ser uno de los altos y todo poderosos miembros de la sociedad. No puedo hacer que me preocupe por ese tipo de cosas, aún si lo intento.

Tala sacudió su cabeza y suspiró, tirándose en el suelo bajo el árbol.

–Auch… –se quejó debido a que la acción recayó en su pierna lastimada. Kai también suspiró y se sentó junto a él.

–Idiota –le espetó–, ¿por qué no estabas usando espinilleras?

–Je, me molestan –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, retirando con cuidado el vendaje para exponer la herida sangrante.

–Apuesto que no te hubieras quejado de ellas hoy –remarcó, mirando las cortadas–. Lindo.

–Adorables, ¿no? –comentó, apretando sus dientes mientras arrancaba el vendaje completo pero frunciéndose del dolor al mismo tiempo.

–Te lastimó muy mal –comentó Kai–. ¿…Por qué no lo heriste de vuelta?

–Los derroté –dijo encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo–, creo que eso era suficiente.

–No me salgas con eso –dijo fríamente–. Eso es la políticamente correcta respuesta de un profesor. Nada de lo que me digas me puede ofender, y creo que sabes que no divulgaré tus secretos.

Tala frunció el ceño, mirándose confundido, antes de sonreír levemente.

–Realmente no puedo decirte nada, pequeña tía-agonía Kai –se rió suavemente. La cara del otro se volvió completamente roja, ya fuera por furia o por vergüenza, él no lo podía decir.

–Bueno, no es que fuera a hacer algo para resolver tus estúpidos problemas –dijo orgulloso–, y, de todas formas, tampoco es como si me importaran.

–Oh, pero te importa, porque si no, tú no hubieses preguntado –señaló, moviendo un dedo–, así que aunque fuese sólo un poquito, te importo, y eso significa que tu coraza se ha ido.

–No, eres un estúpido, no me importa.

–Sí lo hace, porque quieres saber.

–No, no quiero. No quiero saber nunca más.

–Oh, vamos, no seas tan amargado.

–Cállate.

–¡Pero ahora quiero decirte!

–Qué mal, no estoy escuchando.

–Vamos, en lo profundo de tu pequeño corazón de piedra sabes que quieres saber.

–No, no quiero.

–¡Bien, te lo diré de todas maneras! –anunció, tirándose en su espalda.

–Genial… –murmuró Kai, acercando sus rodillas a su pecho y envolviéndolas con sus brazos. Tala se rió de nuevo y miró la frondosa copa del árbol sobre ellos.

–No lo herí de regreso… –dijo lentamente, aún mirando firmemente hacia arriba–, porque no está en mi naturaleza venir en mi propia defensa. No lo veo como algo importante. Sí, así que si alguien me lastima, qué. ¿Sabes? No es… algo relevante…

–Tu equipo se veía bastante enojado por eso –el otro dijo, serio de nuevo–, y los animadores.

–Sí, pero… sólo porque soy parte del equipo. No porque soy yo. Realmente… no hay ningún mérito… de ser yo.

–¿No te ves… como lo suficientemente importante… para ser defendido? –preguntó Kao, moviendo su cabeza a un lado para mirarlo. Tala parpadeó antes de sonreírle.

–Por cierto, deberías sentirte honrado –comentó–, no le he dicho esto ni a mis amigos más cercanos.

–¿Entonces por qué me lo dices a mí? –cuestionó, levantando una ramita y raspándola en la tierra.

–Hmm… ¿quizá porque me importas tan poco que lo que sepas no tiene relevancia para mí?

–Ok –replicó, como si fuese la respuesta que, de hecho, esperaba escuchar.

–Estaba bromeando, tú pequeño nómada sin amigos –aclaró, arrojando una pequeña piedrita hacia él–. No sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto. Sólo sentí que debía hacerlo. Demonios, no _sé_, es sólo que hay algo acerca de ti…

–Estás sonando estúpido de nuevo –el chico bicolor dijo huecamente, negándose a verlo a los ojos.

–Estás sonando avergonzado de nuevo.

–Cállate.

Se gruñó a sí mismo y rodó para que su espalda estuviera encarando a su obstinado compañero, y entonces rodó de regreso de nuevo para mostrar que, de nuevo, sólo estaba bromeando. Kai lo miró sin mucho interés.

–Te vas a ensuciar ahí abajo –señaló.

–Pft, bueno mi uniforme no estaba exactamente en excelentes condiciones tras el partido –respondió, sentándose e intentando sacudirse–. De todos modos, ¿estás listo para comenzar este partido o qué?

–No quiero.

–Excelente, comencemos –dijo, como si el otro chico hubiese contestado afirmativamente. Se paró y agarró la muñeca del otro. Por supuesto, se intentó resistir, pero evidentemente Tala había estado esperando que lo hiciera, puesto que lo sostenía firmemente.

–Ahora conozco todos tus trucos, Hiwatari –dijo divertido. Kai observó el piso.

Tala parpadeó ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de qué tal fácil podía sentir los huesos del otro debajo de su piel y la carne de su brazo.

–Eres delgado –dijo jalándolo para que se parara.

–Sí, ¿y qué? –murmuró, finalmente arreglándoselas para liberar su muñeca.

–¡Y eres pequeño también! –exclamó Tala, tratando de no reírse. Normalmente, cuando veía a Kai caminado por la escuela y como el otro chico caminaba tan alto y orgulloso era difícil juzgar su verdadera estatura. Como sea, justo ahora él permanecía en una postura más informal, y podía ver que era al menos unas pocas pulgadas más pequeño que él.

–No lo soy –espetó molesto, observándolo con odio.

–De acuerdo, no eres _pequeño_ –concedió–, pero eres más bajo de lo que aparentas a primera vista.

Por un momento Kai pareció tentado a parearlo en la espinilla (probablemente sobre sus presentes heridas) pero, como siempre, se las arregló para controlar su carácter.

–Sabes, _puedes_ gritarme a veces –le dijo Tala, sacando de nuevo el balón de futbol de su mochila–. Si quieres hacerlo.

–_Siempre_ quiero hacerlo –gruñó, cruzando sus brazos. Talase rió despreocupadamente, una acción que le sorprendió aún a él mismo.

–Bien, hazlo –dijo abriendo sus brazos como invitándolo–. Grítame, pégame, vuélveme un pulpo. Será referscante al final.

Para su asombro, La expresión de Kai se volvió nerviosa.

–De todas maneras, ¿quién eres tú? –cuestionó, alejándose ligeramente–. Siempre que estás alrededor de mí, eres tan… despreocupado, tan malditamente idiota. Pero hoy… tu amigo me dijo que tú no eres realmente así. No te gusta la gente, los alejas de ti.

–Miren quién está hablando –reclamó, el humor se desvaneció.

–Pero yo no lo escondo –contestó–. ¿Por qué eres diferente cuando estás conmigo?

Atrapó su mirada con esos caústicos ojos carmesíes, y era un error mirar en ellos, porque una vez que lo hacías, no podías alejar la mirada.

–No lo sé… –murmuró–, ¿quizá porque tú eres diferente de la otra gente?

–No soy ningún tipo de fenómeno con el que puedes jugar para tu diversión –espetó.

–¡Eso no es lo que quería decir! –soltó –. ¿Por qué no escuchas, Kai? ¿Por qué jamás escuchas lo que estoy diciendo? Me oyes, pero no escuchas. ¿Por qué?

–¡Porque no tengo nada que ver contigo! –dijo en la voz más alta posible que él jamás lo había escuchado hablar–. Tú no me conoces, yo no te conozco. La única razón por la que estamos en el mismo lugar en el mismo momento es por el diario de un pobre imbécil.

Hubo un incómodo silencio por un largo, realmente largo momento.

–Eso es todo lo que hay para ti, ¿no? –Tala dijo finalmente–. Realmente no hay nada más allá del diario. Ni siquiera pudiste contemplar que el diario podía guiar a algo más, ¿o sí? No quieres considerar que alguien de hecho se interesaba por ti y que tú podías formar un nuevo lazo. Cosas como esas nunca vienen a tu cabeza, ¿o sí?

Kai desvió la mirada, la expresión en su rostro casi culpable.

–…Creo que no –Tala suspiró–. Bien, de acuerdo, como sea. Jugaremos a tu manera.

Pateó el balón de futbol por su enojo y lo mandó a volar al estanque más cercano. Sin importarle, se dejó caer bajo el árbol y jaló el diario fuera de su mochila.

–Siéntate –ordenó–, leeremos la maldita cosa.

El otro chico no obedeció. Se volteó y caminó lejos rápidamente, sin mirar atrás ni por una sola vez. Por un momento Tala estaba tentado a gritarle, pero cambió de idea. El niño era incorregible.

Abrió el cuaderno y encontró la entrada que medio había leído antes del partido. Encontró difícil concentrarse en la lectura, pero se forzó a hacerlo.

_Demonios, el acercamiento científico es una farsa. Lloriquear y quejarse tiene más sentido que esto._

_Quizá debería encararlo: Estoy atrapado con esta cosa. Probablemente para siempre. Puedo verlo ahora: yo, en veinte años, trabajando el turno nocturno en un 7/11, escribiendo mi pequeño diario, con la de Orientación viniendo a chequearme tan seguido (asumiendo, por supuesto, que siga viva para entonces)._

_Argh, realmente ya no soporto esto. Odio estar así, lo odio, lo odio, LO ODIO._

_Puedo imaginar un profesor de Inglés analizando esto. "Ahora clase, noten cómo el escritor hace referencia al concepto de cambio… esto representa el miedo a la muerte, o quizá al calentamiento global, o tal vez al disgusto de cambiarse de ropa…" Odio cómo siguen. __Escribí cambio porque quise decir cambio. __Soy un fenómeno-rutinario. Todo debe ser así, o el universo explosionará. Por eso fue que El Accidente fue una impresión tan fuerte a mi delicado sistema: sacudió toda mi maldita rutina. Tal vez fue esto lo que más me molestó de él. Quizá de hecho soy así de superficial. Dios, ¿no podías concluir todo esto tú solo, parte derecha del cerebro?_

_Me duele mi cabeza._

_Todo esto es un completo desastre. __Quiero cambiar la manera en la que soy, pero tengo una fobia natural al cambio. Quiero dejar de escribir esta cosa, y para hacerlo, aquí estoy escribiendo. __Acerca del cambio. Al cual odio. __El cual necesito._

_Mierda, la migraña está viniendo._

Sonrió secamente pero no pudo encontrar nada en él para reírse.

Se preguntó a sí mismo si es que algún día sería capaz de descubrir la identidad del autor. Si no daría ninguna pista externa, y si actuaba diferente en el "mundo real" de cómo se describía cuando escribía… bueno, ¿qué esperanza había?

Suspiró y cerró sus ojos, apretando el puente de su nariz mientras sentía un (más bien relacionado con el estrés) dolor de cabeza.

De repente, algo rodó y golpeó contra su rodilla. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo y vio que era un balón de futbol mojado. Parpadeó y se le quedó viendo sorprendido, pensando por un ridículo momento que éste había brincado desde el estanque y había regresado por su propia voluntad. Fue entonces cuando decidió que sería sabio mirar hacia arriba. Lo hizo, y fue saludado por la vista de su compañero en el crimen, intentando exprimir el agua de sus pantalones, los cuales estaban empapados hasta la rodilla.

–¿Tenías que patearla al estanque? –se quejó Kai–. Mis pies están todos húmedos.

Se quedó paralizado un momento, su vista alternándose entre el chico y el balón. Entonces procedió a estallar en carcajadas. Hacía mucho que no se reía tanto, y se sentía bien.

–Lo juro, Hiwatari –dijo entrecortadamente, señalándolo acusadoramente con un dedo–. Serás el culpable de que me vuelva loco antes de graduarme de la preparatoria.

–Pensé que ya estabas loco antes de _entrar_ a preparatoria –el chico bicolor comentó asintiendo con su cabeza, sentándose a su lado.

Tala tomó el balón blanco y negro y lo giró en su dedo.

–¿Entonces esto significa que te _importa_? –preguntó bromeando. Kai roló sus ojos.

–Muy, pero muy poco, creo –dijo alzando los hombros.

–Creo que eso es una mejora –se rió.

Kai leyó la entrada del diario que él acababa de terminar, entonces una ligera brisa se alzó y comenzó a temblar.

–Vamos, pececito de estanque –dijo Tala divertido–. No habrá partido hoy, mejor vete a casa y cámbiate. Después de todo no puedes ir a una fiesta viéndote así.

Kai lo miró fríamente.

–¿Quién dijo que iría a la fiesta? –demandó.

–Oh, vamos, no puedes ser tan cruel de dejarme ir solo –se quejó burlonamente.

–¿Estás bromeando? –gruñó–. Tu club de fans entero estará ahí.

–Sí, pero ellos apestan.

–Espera… ¿no tenías un compromiso previo esta noche, Sr. Escuela-Médica? –cuestionó–. ¿Cena, Jurgens, montones de chicos ricos con cucharas de plata en sus traseros? ¿Cualquier cosa tocando una campanita?

–Oh, ¿creías que se me había olvidado? –sonrió mientras comenzaban a caminar por el sendero–. Nah, creo que sólo enloqueceré y me rebelaré. Puedo ir a comer la cena con algunos fresas ricos en cualquier momento. Ir a una fiesta adolescente con muchas bebidas toda la noche… esas oportunidades son menos frecuentes. Mis padres estarán lejos este fin de semana, haré lo mejor de él.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Kai, casi impresionado–. Es decir… tus padres lo descubrirán.

–Lidiaré con eso cuando sea tiempo –dijo con un movimiento de mano–. Además, si no voy, ¿quién estará ahí para mantenerte acompañado?

EL chico bicolor suspiró.

–Realmente eres muy raro –dijo.

–¿Así que ya no soy un idiota? –preguntó esperanzado.

–No, eso también.

–Demonios, eso es muy frío. Bueno, tú también te acostumbrarás a mí, Hiwatari. Me has dado un poco de esperanza para ti, y lo lamentarás más de cualquier cosa que hayas hecho en tu vida.

–Genial…

–Es tu culpa que lo esté haciendo, ¿sabes? Tu pequeño discurso de anarquía me ha dado una completyamente nueva perspectiva de la vida.

–No, sólo quieres a alguien a quien culpar cuando tus padres te pregunten por qué faltaste a la fiesta de los_ nuevos ricos_.

–Cierto. Sólo tengo que decirles que eres una mala influencia para mí.

–Por eso no me gusta hablar contigo.

–Estaba bromeando, dios. Creo que sólo tendré que decirles la verdad.

–Estoy seguro que eso irá bastante bien.

–Oh, sí.

–Pero no tienes que ir a esta cosa, ¿sabes?

–Oh, pero sí tengo que hacerlo, porque si no voy, tú no irás, y esa sería una pena terrible.

–No estás teniendo ningún sentido.

–Por supuesto que no, me enorgulleceré de mí mismo de enloquecerte con mis pequeñas paradojas. Ahora sé un buen pescadito, y nos vemos aquí a las ocho, ¿ok?

Llegaron a las puertas del parque. Kai dio un gran suspiro de resignación.

–Si no tengo nada remotamente importante, lo pensaré –dijo finalmente.

–Oye, eso fue lo que dijiste de la partida de futbol –señaló Tala–. ¡Y viniste!

–Vine por pura lástima –dijo, comenzando a alejarse–. No esperes la misma cosa dos veces.

Tala miró su espalda que se alejaba con cierta diversión. Se estaba preguntando cuál misterio lo intrigaba más: el misterio del diario, o el misterio de Kai Hiwatari.

_

* * *

_

Adoro este capítulo. No sé en casi todo él me identifico con los personajes. Es muy raro. Se supone que esto quedaría publicado el primero o el dos, pero nuestra queridísima página no me dejó subirla… Es molesto todos los problemas que tiene. Ah, ya casi llegamos al desenlace de este gran fanfic, ojalá les esté gustando.

Agradezco a los que amablemente se han tomado la molestia de comentar:

**Tary Nagisa**

**Agatha Romaniev**

**Rurouni Kai**

**Alexa Hiwatari**

**Saint Lolita**

**Haro Kzoids**

**PPBKAI**

**Yuki Hino**

**Suni de Tashio**


	11. Chapter 11

**Título – **I Found Your Diary

**Autor –**Fiver

**Disclaimer – **Beyblade pertenece a Takao Aoki y la historia _**I Found Your Diary**_ a **Fiver**, quien amablemente me permitió traducirla.

¡Y empezamos de maravilla este nuevo año! ¡Felicidades a todos! Les deseo que puedan alcanzar todas las metas que se propongan… todo lo mejor en esta nueva oportunidad que se nos ha otorgado.

Lo sé… merezco su odio, reclamos, insultos y todo lo que hayan pensado en este tiempo de ausencia. Razones para no continuarlo tuve muchas (de salud, académicas, emocionales), pero supongo que a estas alturas sólo sonarían como excusas tontas. Sólo quería recordarles que **pase lo que pase este fic sí va a terminarse**, no importa el tiempo que me lleve. Sólo me resta agradecer su infinita paciencia y comprensión.

Gracias por leer y por los reviews que gusten dejar.

* * *

**I Found Your Diary**

_**En el capítulo pasado.**_

–Pero no tienes que ir a esta cosa, ¿sabes?

–Oh, pero sí tengo que hacerlo, porque si no voy, tú no irás, y esa sería una pena terrible.

–No estás teniendo ningún sentido.

–Por supuesto que no, me enorgulleceré de mí mismo de enloquecerte con mis pequeñas paradojas. Ahora sé un buen pescadito, y nos vemos aquí a las ocho, ¿ok?

Llegaron a las puertas del parque. Kai dio un gran suspiro de resignación.

–Si no tengo nada remotamente importante, lo pensaré –dijo finalmente.

–Oye, eso fue lo que dijiste de la partida de futbol –señaló Tala–. ¡Y viniste!

–Vine por pura lástima –dijo, comenzando a alejarse–. No esperes la misma cosa dos veces.

Tala miró su espalda que se alejaba con cierta diversión. Se estaba preguntando cuál misterio lo intrigaba más: el misterio del diario, o el misterio de Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

_**Capítulo 11**_

Tala caminó sin prisa por la calle en la quietud y en la suave luz del atardecer. Usaba una simple camisa negra, un poco holgada para él y con los últimos pocos botones sin abrochar, y un par de pantalones de mezclilla gastados. Contrario a la creencia popular, él no era el tipo de persona que se obsesionaba horas con su apariencia. Seguro, se había limpiado, pero hubiese hecho eso de todas maneras con o sin fiesta. También había puesto un nuevo vendaje en la herida de su pierna, y se sentía tieso e incómodo cuando caminaba, como un zapato nuevo y desconocido. Había puesto una mano llena de gel a través de su feroz cabello rojo, pero aún había estado húmedo de la ducha y no había tenido ni el tiempo ni la paciencia de detenerse a estilizarlo, así que, por el momento, colgaba sueltamente alrededor de su cara.

Al otro lado del parque, podía ver las brillantes luces de la parte rica de la ciudad, donde, sin duda, la cena muy anticipada de los Jurgen ya estaba en curso. Gruñó y giró la Mirada. Estaba enojado. Sí, él podía actuar despreocupado y alegre alrededor de Kai –y era verdad que la presencia del chico bicolor mejoraba significantemente su humor– pero realmente estaba molesto, y ahora que había invertido unas pocas horas solo en casa cavilando sobre todo, se sentía aún más determinado a saltarse la pomposa cena y, en su lugar, hacer algo estúpido y loco, fuera de su carácter.

Sólo enfrentarse a sus padres.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Debía ser demasiado estúpido tan sólo por considerar que su padre le había llamado para preguntarle sobre el juego. ¿Desde cuando el viejo se había preocupado sobre eso? ¿Por qué habría comenzado ahora?

Maldición.

Estaba caminando en dirección de las rejas del parque, pero realmente sólo era una formalidad. Ciertamente no esperaba que Kai se mostrara. Como la pequeña anomalía antes dicha, dos en un día era verdaderamente esperar demasiado.

Miró su reloj. Ocho y cuarto. Supuso que se las había arreglado parta llegar "elegantemente tarde".

Alcanzó las rejas. Echó una ojeada alrededor y rápidamente confirmó que no había nadie esperando, de mal humor o de otra manera. Dio un pequeño suspiro que momentáneamente sopló sus mechones gemelos registrados fuera de su rostro (por supuesto, regresaron a su lugar casi inmediatamente) antes de volver a caminar.

–Bien, eso fue grosero –vino, al parecer, una voz sin cuerpo–. ¿Me pediste que viniera y entonces sólo te pasas de largo?

Reconoció esa voz… Parpadeó y miró alrededor, pero aún no vio a nadie.

–Aquí arriba, genio.

Lentamente inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y, contra la mortecina luz vio la silueta de la antes mencionada anomalía, sentándose bastante tranquilo en la cima de uno de los pilares de piedra al otro lado de la puerta.

–No sabía que los peces pudieran trepar –fue su comentario cuando terminó de observarlo.

Kai dio un respingo y se deslizó abajo de su percha, aterrizando fácilmente en sus pies. Juzgando por su actual vestimenta, obviamente se preocupó aún menos en arreglarse que el mismo Tala. Lo cual no significaba que no se preocupara por su apariencia, como sea; definitivamente él no era el tipo de persona quien nunca se permitía mostrarse desaliñado o descuidado y siempre está bien presentado (en caso de Kai, probablemente por puro orgullo), pero nunca siente la necesidad de estar particularmente elegante. Lo cual era bueno, suponía. Para Kai, de todas maneras. Estaba usando una simple playera azul oscuro –a pesar del fresco aire de la tarde–, pantalones de color pálido y sus acostumbrados Converse negros. Pero, saben, Kai, siendo Kai, lo hacían verse muy bien.

–Veo que estás tan atento como siempre –el chico bicolor comentó mientras comenzaba a caminar.

–Bien, no estaba esperando realmente que estuvieses aquí –admitió–. Estoy pasando un tiempo difícil aceptándolo.

–Confía en mí, yo también.

Continuaron en un sorprendentemente cómodo silencio.

De repente, Kai detuvo sus pasos, sus ojos rojos se estrecharon y rastrearon algo.

–¿Qué pasa? –Tala preguntó perplejo, tratando de ver cuál era el problema.

–¿Recuerdas tu pequeña lista de "sospechosos"? –Kai dijo en su oído en voz tan baja que apenas pudo oírlo–. Sospechoso número uno a las doce en punto.

Frunció el ceño miró al frente y, suficientemente seguro, había un chico caminando hacia ellos, su abrigo blanco simplemente brillante en la oscuridad próxima.

–¿Quién? –murmuró.

–Brooklyn… –Kai respondió, su labio torciéndose levemente.

Tala no podía más que reír quedamente. Parecía que este chico era la única persona que podía irritar a Kai más que él mismo.

El otro chico andaba con un tipo de mirada soñadora en sus ojos, como si lo que viera no fuese completamente de este mundo. Conforme se les acercaba, sin embargo, pestañeó y dio una hipnotizadora, y de alguna manera indolente, sonrisa.

–Mira, mira, Kai, qué encantador el encontrarte aquí –dijo alegremente–. Últimamente no te he visto en la escuela. Te he extrañado.

Algo acerca de su tono sugería principalmente sarcasmo, pero no era lo suficientemente obvio como para poder decir algo acerca de ello. El ojo de Kai se contrajo visiblemente molesto.

–Por supuesto no puedo decir lo mismo por los maestros… –Brooklyn continuó con una pequeña risa–. Aunque, la profesora Minagawa ha estado preguntando por ti. ¿Qué haces en esta agradable tarde? ¿No estás estudiando? Tut, tut.

–…

Tala sintió que debería meterse en esto, pues Kai parecía dispuesto a golpear al otro chico en cualquier momento.

–El equipo de futbol ganó su partida hoy; hay una fiesta de celebración esta noche –interrumpió–. Íbamos hacia allá. No hay invitados, así que podrías ir si quisieras.

Si la mirada que Kai le dio en ese preciso momento hubiese estado presente en la Comarca poco después del cumpleaños ciento once de Bilbo, Frodo no hubiese tenido la necesidad de viajar todo el camino hasta el Monte del Destino para destruir el Anillo Único.

–Oh, no, yo realmente no tengo tiempo para frivolidades tontas –dijo Brooklyn amablemente–. Estaba de camino al parque para alimentar a las aves… Los veré a los dos en la escuela el lunes.

Y con eso fue a través del portón del parque y se sumió en su pequeño mundo de nuevo.

Caminaron un poco en silencio antes de que Kai estallara.

–_Demonios_, ¡no soporto hablar con él! –Gruñó, azotando sus pies en el pavimento–. No sé _lo_ _que_ es, pero hay _algo_ en él que _realmente _me enfurece…

–Relájate, lo noté –rió Tala–. Por cierto, ¿quién es la profesora Minagawa?

–La única maestra que no me ha dado como una causa perdida, aún –replicó irritado–. Desearía que ella ya se hubiese rendido.

–No todos en este mundo se van a rendir contigo, Kai –dijo molestándolo–. Creí que ya te habrías dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora.

–Hm…

Decir que escuchaste la fiesta antes de que la vieras sería una exageración obvia. Cerca de tres calles podían sentir el pavimento vibrando por la explosión de música, y mientras las casas cercanas se alistaban para ver televisión nocturna, la casa a donde se dirigían estaba mucho más viva y animada, con todas las luces del lugar prendidas, y aparentes luces rentadas de disco lanzando periódicamente rayos de luminiscencia colorida a la calle.

Se detuvieron frente al patio frontal un momento, ambos pestañeando torpemente mientras sus sentidos intentaban ajustarse a la nueva iluminación y ondas sonoras estruendosas. La fiesta estaba obviamente en su apogeo, y a través de las ventanas podían ver el vasto número de gente bailando, platicando y… bueno, bebiendo y ligando. ¿Qué otra cosa podían esperar de un reventón de adolescentes?

–Quizá… deberíamos seguir el ejemplo de los flamencos del jardín… –dijo Kai lentamente– y sólo permanecer aquí afuera.

–Acompáñame, mi pequeño compadre antisocial –contestó Tala, rodando los ojos y caminando a la puerta principal–. Veamos cómo te desenvuelves entre tus formas de vida similares.

Kai suspiró y lo siguió.

–Oye, es el hombre del partido –llamó Michael, descubriéndolos al entrar–. Tala, llegas tarde.

–Disculpa –respondió, amablemente haciendo el "dame esos cinco".

–No hay problema. Esta cosa no va a terminar pronto, de todas maneras –rió el otro chico–. Las bebidas están en la cocina, si gustas alguna.

–Gracias.

Se dio cuenta que (ya) había perdido a Kai. Buscándolo, eventualmente lo localizó, parado contra la pared, viéndose fuera de su zona cómoda, con una chica muy bebida expresando cosas que Tala prefería no imaginar. Su expresión facial era pacífica como siempre, pero el ligero torcimiento de su boca denotaba su disgusto y, aunque no lo admitiría ni en un millón de años, su nerviosismo.

–Lo lamento, señorita –dijo Tala, apartando a la chica intoxicada de su objetivo–, él aún está sobrio, y dudo que ni siquiera muestre una sonrisa hasta que esté ebrio.

Lo miró inexpresiva por un momento antes de soltar una estridente carcajada, durante lo cual tomó la oportunidad de llevar a su intimidante compañero a la cocina.

–No… debí… de haber venido –Kai musitó, mirándolo–. Y tú no debiste de haberme dicho que lo hiciera.

–Bien, lo siento, pero pensé que sería sabio introducirte al mundo de la socialización antes de que te vuelvas un completo ermitaño –contestó, rodando los ojos.

Había una preocupante amplia selección de bebidas alcohólicas dispuestas en la isla central de la cocina. Tras un omento de inspección, Tala escogió para él una botella de Bacardi Breezer, ni siquiera se molestó en revisar de qué sabor era. Había decido que permanecer sobrio no encabezaba su lista de prioridades esta noche.

–¿Cuál es tu veneno? –le preguntó a Kai.

Al no recibir respuesta, giró y vio que su acompañante estaba mirando fijamente hacia fuera de la ventana cercana. Siguiendo su mirada, pudo observar a un chico desafortunado quien, aparentemente incapaz de sostener su bebida, estaba vomitando pesadamente en el patio trasero.

–Veneno es la palabra clave aquí– mencionó secamente el joven bicolor, volteándose del desagradable espectáculo–. Creo que paso.

–Como quieras –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, abriendo su propia botella y tomando un trago. Sonrió levemente con la sensación en su garganta y el cálido sentimiento que casi inmediatamente se comenzó a esparcir por su cuerpo.

–No veo la gran atracción del alcohol… –Kai dijo mientras un ruidoso grupo de (sí, probablemente bebidos) chicos de tercero medio se imponía y medio se tambaleaban por ahí.

–A veces, a la gente le gusta perder el control u poco, creo –respondió Tala, apurando su botella–. Se vuelve estresante por un tiempo, seguir tu pequeña rutina propia y tener que ser racional a cada momento del día.

–No sé de otra gente, pero seguir una rutina y ser racional constituye una gran parte de mi existencia –el otro joven contestó irritado–. No siento la necesidad, o el deseo de hacer otra cosa. Específicamente no siento la necesidad de consumir una sustancia que me pondrá totalmente desorientado, confundido y no completamente en mis cinco sentidos.

–Sí, pero eso es porque el pensamiento de no estar completamente en control de ti mismo te asusta –señaló, ganándose una mirada mordaz.

–No estaría asustado de lago tan trivial –espetó Kai–, sólo soy suficientemente responsable para…

–Tranquilízate, cariño –rió Tala, resistiendo el impulso de palmearle la cabeza (pues probablemente perdería su mano en el proceso) –, nadie te está juzgando.

Kai le dedicó una mirada furiosa por largo rato, pero se calló, aún molesto, doblando sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos y recargándose hacia atrás contra la isla de la cocina. Tala sólo se rió de él de nuevo y, apurándose el último sorbo de su primera bebida, rápidamente alcanzó otra.

–¿Qué piensas de Brooklyn? –preguntó restándole importancia, abriendo la botella.

–Pensé que había aclarado muy bien mis sentimientos sobre ese tema… –Kai dijo, un ojo abriéndose ligeramente para escudriñarlo con una demasiado familiar expresión de "¿eres estúpido?".

–No, me refiero al diario, no en general –explicó–. ¿Crees que él lo escribió?

–Es posible… –el chico bicolor se encogió de hombros–. De la lista de candidatos diría que es el más probable. Como pudiste notar, no es completamente normal.

Tala casi se ahoga con su bebida.

–Mira quién está hablando –jadeó entre balbuceos–. Tú no eres exactamente el epítome de regularidad.

–Bueno, tampoco tú.

–¿Eh? ¿Cómo soy extraño?

–Encuentras un diario accidentalmente en el suelo de tu escuela hace semana y media. Desde entonces no has pensado en nada más.

–Ok, demostrado… oye, espera, ¡también he pensado en ti!

–Bueno, si no mencionas ese hecho a ningún ser viviente, tampoco lo haré yo.

Tala de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que su último comentario pudo haber implicado y comenzó a reírse de nuevo. Kai rodó los ojos.

–Oye, Rojo –Bryan dijo, apareciendo de repente sosteniendo una botella que parecía contener algo peligrosamente potente –, buen juego el de hoy, ¿eh?

–Vaya que sí –concordó–. Sin duda el entrenador estará complacido.

–¿Cómo está la pierna? –preguntó su amigo de cabello lila, indicando en la dirección general de su herida.

–Está bien.

Spencer también apareció, al parecer –como Kai– no planeaba consumir nada esa noche que llenara sus células cerebrales con toxinas.

–¿Cómo estuvo el encuentro? –cuestionó, señalando a Kai. Tala rió fuertemente, tomando otro trago a su botella.

–Trágicamente, tuvo que ser pospuesto –dijo–, debido a circunstancias imprevistas.

–Ni siquiera voy a preguntar… –comentó el rubio, sacudiendo la cabeza. Entonces volteó hacia Kai y continuó–. Oye, si se pone muy ebrio esta noche… –señaló a Tala– hazme un favor y arrástralo a algún lugar cerca de su propia casa.

–Pft, porque tú tienes suficiente con Bryan, ¿cierto? –rió Tala. Spencer asintió.

–Sí, y estoy casi seguro que Ian está por aquí en algún lugar también… –comentó, mirando de lado a lado como si se preguntara dónde podría estar su (mucho más pequeño) amigo.

–Debe apestar ser el responsable –mencionó Tala.

–No realmente, soy el único sin una espantosa resaca en la mañana… –respondió Spencer, encogiéndose de hombros–. Ahora debería ir y buscar a Ian. La gente está tan tomada que pueden pisarlo sin siquiera notarlo…

Salió en su búsqueda. Bryan había salido unos momentos antes para observar una pelea que había estallado en el pasillo, así que fueron dejados solos de nuevo. Tala bebió lo último de su bebida e inmediatamente alcanzó otra, de pronto dándose cuenta que todo lo que quería hacer esa noche era ponerse tan borracho que pudiese olvidar todas las estúpidas presiones y a sus padres y toda la mierda esa y poder _divertirse _por una vez.

Para su sorpresa, Kai alejó su mano de las botellas.

–Idiota, ¿qué estás haciendo? –siseó–. Si terminas vomitando en el jardín, no creas que estaré ahí sosteniendo tu cabello.

–Joder, vive un poco, Hiwatari –gruñó molesto, jalando su mano–. Tú deberías de ser el que bebiera, te soltaría un poco.

–Sí, _una_ podría "soltarme" –espetó molesto–, entonces dos, tres, cuatro, cinco me sacarían de mis cabales y me dejarían con una resaca de muerte el día siguiente.

–¿Alguna vez _has _bebido? –se encontró preguntando, asombrado por su propio tono burlón.

–Por supuesto que lo he hecho, pero nunca he ido a una fiesta con la mera intención de ponerme completamente borracho para dejar de sentir lástima de mí mismo –soltó.

Tala pestañeó, inconsciente de que su objetivo había sido tan claro. Entonces sintió una pequeña punzada de culpa al darse cuenta de que Kai tenía razón –realmente no debería estar haciendo esto– y que sólo estaba intentando ayudar a su propia y pequeña manera.

Y tal vez… tal vez no era realmente justo para Kai si él se ahogaba por completo. Había sido el que lo había hecho venir a esta cosa –probablemente no conocería a nadie más ahí– y si él estaba yaciendo inconsciente o tambaleándose como un idiota, ¿qué clase compañía sería?

Tomó dos botellas de cerveza ligera de la mesa y las abrió. Kai dobló sus brazos de nuevo y miró a otro lado, haciendo claro su desaprobación. Parpadeó cuando una de las botellas le fue acercada. Miró a Tala cuestionándolo.

–Una para "soltarte" –dijo alegremente–, y como soy un duro bebedor, necesito tres. Pero eso es todo. Ni una más que esta, ¿ok?

Kai lo vio sospechosamente. Dio un suspiro melodramático.

–De acuerdo, para probártelo, dejemos la cocina –dijo, caminando a la puerta–, para alejarme de la tentación.

De alguna manera se las arreglaron para abrirse camino por el pasillo atestado (la audiencia de la antes mencionada pelea) y eventualmente se hallaron en la sala. Por un milagro misterioso, el sofá no estaba actualmente infestado con parejas enfermas de amor, así que se sentaron ahí.

–…Sólo bebe, ¿eh? –Tala dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que Kai sólo estaba mirando la botella en su mano como si estuviese apunto de estallar–. Sólo tiene como cinco por ciento. No vomitarás o te desmayarás con una botella. Además, quiero ver cómo eres cuando no estás tan firmemente apretado.

Kai se frunció, pero obedeció y tomo un gran trago.

Pasó el tiempo y, asombrosamente, el chico bicolor parecía haberse "soltado" un poco, aunque si se debía o no al alcohol era cuestionable, pues no parecía haber tomado mucho de éste. Tala podía sentir a la sustancia comenzar a marear su cerebro, pero sólo un poco, y en una buena manera. Se sintió relajado, lo cual era raro, y no pensaba en otra cosa aparte del "ahora", no se preocupaba del mañana, y eso era aún más raro.

La conversación se volvió fácil entre ellos. La bebida, aunque no había nublado su mente de ninguna manera, parecía haber disminuido la barrera de Kai hasta cierto punto, y parecía más inclinado a hablar, y de algún modo menos serio, a pesar de que no sonreía o se reía.

El tema de discusión, por supuesto, rápidamente encontró su camino para girar en torno al diario.

–Así que, ¿alguna idea concreta de quién nuestro misterioso hombre –o mujer– es? –preguntó Tala. Kai se enfocó pensativo en el techo por un momento.

–Quienquiera que sea… –dijo lentamente–, creo que es un tipo de persona _artística_.

–¿Qué te guió a esa conclusión? –inquirió divertido, esperando la explicación de la lógica de Kai que prometía hacerlo reír.

–Es su caligrafía –dijo asintiendo–. Es limpia, pero es muy… curveada, no lo sé. Tiene muchos aros en sus "y's" y "g's" y cosas, tú sabes. Muy detallada. Artística.

–Ooook… –respondió, sonrió suavizando su rostro–. ¿Así que qué clase de persona te a ti, entonces?

–¿Hm?

–Si una persona artística tiene caligrafía curveada, ¿qué tipo de persona eres?

–Oh… lógica, creo. Matemática.

–¿Y qué tipo de caligrafía le corresponde?

–Muy común, realmente. Sin aros, sin giros. Mmm…

Hurgó en su bolsillo por algo, eventualmente extrajo una pluma. La tomó en su mano derecha y escribió algo en el reverso de su mano izquierda.

–Como esto, ¿ves? –dijo, sosteniendo el ejemplo de caligrafía. Después de examinarlo, Tala pudo ver que era ciertamente muy simple, sin adornos, pequeña, dolorosamente limpia. Y todo lo que había escrito era "Kai Hiwatari". No era diferente de su propia escritura, pero eso tenía sentido, él ya sabía que era un "hombre de ciencia", con poco o nulo talento para el arte.

–El escritor mencionó el arte en alguna entrada –dijo, recordando–. Decía que era una de las pocas materias que encontraba aceptables.

–Ahí lo tienes, entonces –Kai respondió–. Tenemos a un artista atormentado, muy probablemente emo, en nuestras manos.

–Eres el mejor para hablar acerca de ser emo –rió.

–Cállate… –murmuró Kai, pero sus normalmente fríos ojos danzaron con algo similar a la hilaridad, y el calor del cuarto le habían dado a su pálido rostro un delicado sonrojo, y se veía mucho menos severo, mucho más… qué, ¿relajado? Cruzó por la mente de Tala que quizás él también se estaba divirtiendo.

Como sea, la diversión y la relajación se desvanecieron abruptamente un momento después. Kai de repente se volvió fríamente silencioso y bajó su mirada, sus manos jugando ligeramente en su regazo. Preguntándose cuál sería el problema, Tala miró arriba y vio que había una chica parada al lado del sofá, mirándolos a ambos tímidamente. Su cabello corto y ondulado era de color turquesa y su rostro de forma de corazón enmarcaba dos grandes y aniñados ojos rojos. Vagamente la reconoció de la escuela. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Mimi, Ming-Ming, algo como eso?

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó, pues era obvio que Kai no hablaría.

–Oh… um… –masculló, jugando con el borde de su minivestido–. Sólo me preguntaba si… um… Kai, ¿podría hablarte por un segundo… tal vez?

Kai abrió su boca, parecía listo para dar un absoluto "No", pero entonces cambió de opinión y la cerró de nuevo. Al final, se encogió de hombros.

–De acuerdo –accedió, mirándola expectante.

Hubo un notorio silencio. Tala rodó los ojos.

–¿Creo que ella se refería _en privado_? –sugirió.

–Sí –asintió–. Afuera, si está bien.

Kai dio un suspiro callado. Tala se inclinó y susurró en su oído.

–Mira, si no te gusta, nadie te está diciendo que empieces a salir con ella –le comentó–, pero al menos finge ser un caballero y recházala amablemente, ¿sí?

Kai se volteó y lo miró, y por un corto segundo estaba sorprendido por la emoción que cruzó por su rostro; una mirada como de desesperación, como si fuese forzado a ir por un camino desagradable con un destino igual de desagradable. Entonces, rápidamente se calmó, y tomó un profundo trago a su botella, como si se preparara para algo.

–Bien –aceptó, poniéndose de pie. La niña sonrió dulcemente y lo guió a la puerta principal. No había puerta entre la sala y el pasillo –la pared había sido tumbada para crear un plano abierto– así que Tala podía verlos todo el camino hasta afuera. Exhaló una vez que su hubieron ido. Seguro que ningún otro chico aquí hubiera permanecido estático si una chica como Ming-Ming se les hubiera acercado, y aun Kai hacía parecer que el hablarle era una tarea desagradable.

Al principio se sentó pacientemente, esperando que se tardaran sólo unos minutos o algo así, pero después de que habían pasado de veinte minutos, comenzó a preguntarse a dónde demonios habían ido. Juzgando por el comportamiento de Kai, obviamente no tenía interés en la chica, así que ¿por qué se estaba tardando tanto en "rechazarla gentilmente" (o no tan gentilmente, como probablemente era)? Se moría del aburrimiento, pero se resignó a esperar.

Pasaron otros diez minutos, y se encontró comenzándose a sentir preocupado.

Justo entonces, la puerta frontal se abrió. Alzó la vista, pero sólo era Johnny McGregor y si grupo de lacayos, aparentemente iban llegando. Mejor tarde que nunca, supuso.

Entonces notó una cabeza de cabello cian resaltando al lado de Johnny.

Frunció el ceño y miró de cerca.

Sí… definitivamente era Ming-Ming.

Aunque se veía diferente. La inocencia y la lindura se habían ido, y por un breve instante, intentó recordar si Ming-Ming tenía una hermana, porque se veía como una persona completamente diferente. Se estaba riendo con Johnny y los otros, y se estaban riendo de una manera que se oía horriblemente cruel.

Comenzaba a tener un muy mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago.

–Mierda… –murmuró, entonces, el calor y el borroso sentimiento del alcohol rápidamente se disipó.

Johnny giró la cabeza en su dirección, y parpadeó cuando vio que parecía que había estado en un accidente automovilístico. Tenía una venda en un ojo y varias vendas en el resto de su cara, y casi toda la piel que estaba expuesta estaba morada con moretones.

Tala se sintió enfermo al tiempo que un recuerdo surgió de su memoria.

–No hiciste un buen trabajo defendiéndote. Te ves terrible.

–Si crees que yo me veo mal… espera hasta que veas quien lo empezó.

–¿Quién fue?

–…Te dejaré adivinar.

Su respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta. Las heridas de Johnny se veían apenas de hacía unos días… justo como las de Kai… así que eso significaba… pero Kai estaba ahí afuera ahora…

–¡Oh, mieeeerrddaaa! –espetó antes de salir corriendo por la puerta principal.

* * *

Agradezco muchísimo a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review en el capítulo pasado:

**Yuki Hino**

**Tary-Hime**

**Rurouni Kai**

**Alexa Hiwatari**

**Agatha Romaniev**

**Haro Kzoids**

**Tania**

**Saint lolita (gracias por tus regaños, espero actualizar un poco más rápido esta vez.)**

**toaneo07**


	12. Chapter 12

**Título – **I Found Your Diary

**Autor –**Fiver

**Disclaimer – **Beyblade pertenece a Takao Aoki y la historia _**I Found Your Diary**_ a **Fiver**, quien amablemente me permitió traducirla.

Sigo vivo al igual que la historia… ahora sólo espero que también lo hagan los lectores (que ya me odian seguro, por tanto retraso). Les pido de la manera más humilde que si pueden dejen un review para que la autora original de este gran fic y un servidor sepamos qué opinan de la historia. Todo tipo de comentarios serán bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer, ¡que la disfruten!

* * *

**I Found Your Diary**

_**En el capítulo pasado.**_

Aunque se veía diferente. La inocencia y la lindura se habían ido, y por un breve instante, intentó recordar si Ming–Ming tenía una hermana, porque se veía como una persona completamente diferente. Se estaba riendo con Johnny y los otros, y se estaban riendo de una manera que se oía horriblemente cruel.

Comenzaba a tener un muy mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago.

–Mierda… –murmuró, entonces, el calor y el borroso sentimiento del alcohol rápidamente se disipó.

Johnny giró la cabeza en su dirección, y parpadeó cuando vio que parecía que había estado en un accidente automovilístico. Tenía una venda en un ojo y varias vendas en el resto de su cara, y casi toda la piel que estaba expuesta estaba morada con moretones.

Tala se sintió enfermo al tiempo que un recuerdo surgió de su memoria.

–No hiciste un buen trabajo defendiéndote. Te ves terrible.

–Si crees que yo me veo mal… espera hasta que veas quien lo empezó.

–¿Quién fue?

–…Te dejaré adivinar.

Su respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta. Las heridas de Johnny se veían apenas de hacía unos días… justo como las de Kai… así que eso significaba… pero Kai estaba ahí afuera ahora…

–¡Oh, mieeeerrddaaa! –espetó antes de salir corriendo por la puerta principal.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**__**2**_

El jardín frontal estaba sospechosamente vacío. Usualmente habría al menos unas cuantas personas ahí fuera, tomando un respiro de aire fresco, cosas como esas. ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo?

–¿…Kai? –llamó en la oscuridad, su voz sonando extrañamente nerviosa. Miró de izquierda a derecha, pero el chico bicolor no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista.

–¡Maldición, Kai! –llamó de nuevo, la burbuja de ansiedad en su pecho era muy real ahora.

Justo entonces escuchó un sonido proveniente de la vuelta de la casa y, suficientemente seguro, su camarada perdido emergió un momento después. Tenía su cabeza baja, mechones ensombreciendo su rostro.

–Ahí estás –Tala dijo con alivio–, estaba preocupado.

Kai se encogió de hombros.

–¿…Dónde está tu novia? –preguntó inocentemente, deseoso de escuchar lo que Kai le diría.

–Volvió adentro –contestó cortante–. Estoy cansado. Me voy a casa.

Pasó a Tala de largo, pero el pelirrojo de repente alargó una mano y atrapó su mentón, empujando su cabeza hacia arriba para que su cara estuviese en la mirada naranja de las luces de la calle.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

Kai casi inmediatamente giró hacia el otro lado, pero era muy tarde. Él ya había visto el daño.

–Fue Johnny, ¿no es cierto? –Tala inquirió por lo bajo, mirando la sangre dejada en su mano del ligero toque–. Johnny y su montón de brutos.

Kai no respondió, pero sabía que era verdad. Tomó su rostro ahora en sus dos manos, inclinando su cabeza bicolor hacia atrás para que pudiese examinar más de cerca lo que los bastardos habían hecho a su faz. Kai se puso rígido por el contacto humano y no respondió su mirada, sus mejillas ardiendo por furia o vergüenza.

Estaba muy herido. Había demasiada sangre, tanta que no podía separar fácilmente las diferentes heridas en la semioscuridad. Al menos, podía decir que su boca se había llevado unos cuantos golpes, debido a que bastante del líquido rojo parecía estar emergiendo de esa área, y también que él debía de haber sido apaleado en la cabeza, porque había un chorrito de sangre descendiendo desde su coronilla a través del nacimiento del cabello.

–Lo sabías, ¿no? –Tala cuestionó desanimadamente–. Tan pronto como esa chica apareció, sabías que ellos la habían enviado.

Kai asintió con un movimiento de cabeza apenas visible.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Sin respuesta.

–¿Por qué no llamaste? –demandó, tomándolo por los hombros y agitándolo ligeramente–. Maldición, ¿por qué no me gritaste para que viniera?

La respiración de Kai se cortó por un momento, como si estuviese tratando de retener algo, un sollozo, una respuesta, ¿quién sabe? Cerró su boca firmemente y no respondió, aún sin mirarle.

Gruñó y soltó sus hombros, empujándolo levemente en el proceso.

–Espera aquí –ordenó–, si regreso y te has movido una miserable pulgada, lo pagarás caro.

Volvió a entrar a la casa. Brevemente consideró encontrar a Johnny, matarlo y enterrar sus cenizas en el patio trasero, pero entonces, se forzó a sí mismo a permanecer enfocado.

–Hey, Michael –dijo luego de localizar a dicho superior–, gran fiesta, pero debo irme ahora. Gracias por invitarme.

–¿Te vas? ¿Tan pronto? –preguntó–. Apenas pasan de las diez. ¿Tus padres te tienen en toque de queda o algo?

Sonrió secamente.

–No, es… –comenzó incierto–, es un amigo mío. Terminó apaleado. Necesito ir y recomponerlo.

–Se metió en una pelea, ¿eh? –Michael se rió.

–No, no lo hizo –contestó–. Como dije… lo apalearon.

Las expresiones de Michael y los superiores aledaños se volvieron graves.

–Alguien fue un chico listo, ¿no? –Steve, el amigo mariscal de campo de Michael, preguntó.

–Ojalá. Parece que más bien fueron varios.

–¿Una pandilla? Ok, odiamos eso –dijo Michael–. ¿Una idea de quién fue?

–McGregor.

Hubo un gruñido colectivo.

–No soporto a ese niño –afirmó Steve–. Se cree mucho.

–Quizá podamos bajarle un nivel o dos a su ego –sugirió Michael, tronándose los nudillos.

–No se molesten –dijo Tala–, quizá envíe a Bryan tras él… estoy seguro que eso lo callará.

–Estoy seguro que lo hará –Eddie, la estrella de basquetbol de la escuela dijo–, pero si Johnny sabe que tú y tu amigo tienen a otras personas viendo por ustedes, lo pensará dos veces antes de alzar una mano en su contra.

–Eso creo…

–Ten –dijo Michael, entregándole un paquete de cervezas–, para tu amigo. Si la pandilla de Johnny lo atrapó, probablemente lo necesite.

–Muchas gracias.

–No hay problema. Y no te preocupes, empataremos el marcador.

Tala se las arregló para navegar a través de la atestada casa de regreso a la oscuridad. Kai había comenzado a moverse tentativamente por el jardín hacia la acera.

–¿No te dije que no te movieras? –le soltó, atrapando su brazo. Como sintiendo que el alejarse sólo provocaría que el taheño se enfadara más, Kai no se quejó.

–Camina –ordenó, guiándolo en la dirección de su casa.

La caminata fue silenciosa, y muy incómoda. También fue lenta, pues Kai se veía más inclinado a cojear que a caminar. Tala sabía que el chico bicolor debía estar lidiando con demasiado dolor, pero de cierta forma creía que se lo merecía. No estaba seguro de porqué tenía esta clase de pensamientos, pero por el momento estaba demasiado enojado como para analizarlo mucho.

Llegaron a la casa, que se veía increíblemente oscura y callada tras el impacto sensorial de la fiesta. Cuando entraron y se quitaron los zapatos, Kai de nuevo empujó los suyos a la orilla, uno encima del otro, como tratando de minimizar la evidencia de su existencia. Normalmente esto habría picado la curiosidad de Tala, pero ahora simplemente lo irritó.

–¿…Por qué estamos aquí? –Kai preguntó al fin, pareciendo claramente incómodo (y, por supuesto, aún muy adolorido).

–Estoy aquí porque vivo aquí –dijo rápidamente, empujándolo hacia la cocina–. Tú estás aquí porque creí que te rehusarías a ir a Accidentes y Emergencias. Siéntate.

Lo empujó a uno de los bancos en la barra de desayuno antes de proceder a buscar en la alacena por reservas médicas.

–Está bien –murmuró Kai–. Puedo ir a casa y arreglármelas yo solo.

–No llegarías ni al final de la calle –dijo lacónicamente, encontrando una lata de apariencia prometedora–. Estoy sorprendido que hayas llegado tan lejos.

–Estoy bien –insistió. Comenzando a ponerse de pie.

–Cállate y siéntate –gritó, lanzándole una mirada gélida, la ira que había estado intentando retener llevándose lo mejor de sí. Los ojos de Kai se ensancharon un momento con absoluto impacto, entonces agachó la cabeza y obedeció dócilmente. Sin haber visto antes el tormentoso lado de Tala, aparentemente no sabía cómo responder ante él.

Dicho taheño suspiró en frustración y jaló la tapa de la lata. Como sospechaba, contenía el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Extrajo una tela suave y la pasó por el frío grifo unos segundos.

–Echémosle un vistazo… –murmuró, medio para sí, al tiempo que prendía la luz de la cocina. Vio que Kai tenía sus manos ahuecadas en su regazo, para atrapar las gotitas de sangre que resbalaban por su cara hasta la orilla de su barbilla. Con el repentino brillo alzó su cabeza, pestañeando, y Tala descubrió que tenía que apagar las luces de nuevo, porque difícilmente podría lidiar con verlo en ese estado.

–Mantente quieto –ordenó, inclinando su cara hacia arriba de nuevo y cuidadosamente removiendo tanta sangre como podía con la tela, quizá más para poder visualizar dónde estaban las verdaderas heridas que para limpiarlo. Kai lo soportó con pocas quejas, sólo estremeciéndose y gesticulando levemente cuando el material rozaba contra una herida abierta. Cuando hubo terminado –cuando la tela estaba teñida en varios tonos de rosa y rojo– tomó algunas torundas de algodón y las humedeció en un fluido antiséptico de olor fuerte.

–Esto va a arder –dijo honestamente, aplicando el líquido en los cortes no muy gentilmente. Kai inmediatamente se sacudió e, instintivamente, trató de apartar el rostro.

–Mantente _quieto _–dijo de nuevo, evidentemente molesto, aunque una parte de él sabía que debía doler mucho.

–Sólo déjalo… –Kai intentó de nuevo, medio esperanzado, tratando de apartar sus manos lejos.

–Como si me fueses a perdonar que tu bonita cara terminara toda infectada y con cicatrices –le espetó–. Sólo cállate y, por el amor de Dios, estate quieto.

Continuó su interrumpida tarea, sabiendo que estaba siendo demasiado violento pero sintiéndose demasiado enojado para preocuparse. Kai aguantó lo mejor que pudo, sus manos apretándose en puños de nudillos blancos. Entonces, Tala notó que también se estaba mordiendo fuertemente su ya de por sí sangrante labio inferior. A pesar de sí, la compasión que su furia había estado tratando de mantener a raya salió a relucir.

–Hey, hey, no hagas eso –dijo alarmado, deteniendo lo que había estado haciendo. Kai lo miró intrigado.

–Tu boca está lo suficientemente malherida. No lo empeores –reprendió, colocando su dedo sobre dicha boca, indicando que quería que dejara de magullarla. Lo hizo. Tala de repente se dio cuenta que, de hecho, su labio no estaba sangrando por fuera.

–Oh, Dios… –masculló por lo bajo–. Ellos ni siquiera te golpearon ahí, ¿cierto? Te mordiste tú mismo.

Kai no lo miró. ÉL continuo poniendo el antiséptico, aunque más amablemente.

–¿Cómo conseguiste morderlo tan gravemente? –preguntó.

–Bueno, no lo sé, ¿o sí? –replicó, siseando levemente al tiempo que el pedazo de algodón rozó una herida en su pómulo.

–En ese partido de futbol hoy, cuando ese idiota me derribó… –dijo–. Seré honesto contigo: Me mordí el labio para no gritar. Pero… –se silenció–, ni siquiera rompí la piel.

Kai lo miró casi excusándose. Suspiró tristemente.

–Demonios, Kai, ¿por qué no me gritaste? –imploró de nuevo.

–¿Tú hubieses gritado? –Kai preguntó–. ¿Hubieses gritado por ayuda? ¿Les hubieras permitido saber que te estaban haciendo daño?

–Creo que ellos sabían que te estaban haciendo daño –comentó, retirando el recubrimiento de una bandita adhesiva y colocándola sobre el corte en su mejilla.

–No les di la satisfacción de verlo.

–¿…Tan siquiera te defendiste? –inquirió tras una pausa y, habiendo concluido de curar su rostro, giró su cabeza para que pudiese observar la herida bajo su cabello.

–No… –respondió vagamente–. Sé cuando el viento no está a mi favor. Pelear para defenderme sólo lo hubiese hecho… Auch, ¿qué demonios?

–Lo siento –se disculpó, dándose cuenta que su mano había golpeado la misma herida que había estado buscando–. Detente, ¿no podías haber hecho algún tipo de esfuerzo? ¿Aunque sólo te diera una oportunidad de irte de ahí?

–No –contestó otra vez–. Uno de ellos sacó un cuchillo… No te metas con alguien que tiene un cuchillo.

Se hizo el silencio. Tala se sentó en el banco junto a él.

–…Un cuchillo –repitió.

–Sí –asintió Kai, sorprendentemente indiferente.

–¡_Maldita_ sea, esos bastardos! ¿Te cortaron? Porque si lo hicieron, quien me detenga…

–No lo hicieron –Kai le informó–. Él dijo que si trataba de huir lo haría. Ni siquiera sé si realmente lo traía consigo para usarlo. Probablemente no. Pero era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr.

–No, definitivamente no… –Tala concordó, recobrándose de alguna manera de su impacto y comenzando a limpiar cautelosamente la herida de la cabeza–. Me alegra que al menos tengas un poco de sentido común.

–Estoy lleno de sentido común –debatió Kai.

–Sí… –concedió con desánimo–. Más que yo.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –inquirió Kai, desconcertado y viéndose casi abatido de que su retorno a su usual juguetona discusión se hubiese esfumado tan pronto.

–Verdaderamente fue mi culpa, ¿no es así? –expresó–. Yo te hice ir a esa estúpida fiesta… luego esa chica… tú parecías como si algo estuviera mal, debí de haberlo sabido… entonces yo me senté por, como, media hora preguntándome dónde estarías… nunca _pensé_… –se rió secamente–. Creo que tenías razón todas esas veces que me llamaste estúpido.

–Eres estúpido… –Kai mencionó, educado como siempre–. Pero eso no lo convierte en tu culpa. Si ellos no me hubieran atrapado hoy, hubiese sido mañana, o el día después. Johnny se peleó conmigo, y yo casi lo hospitalizo. Moreteé su orgullo junto con su cara… no se iba a quedar callado hasta que se vengara.

De alguna manera su calmada aceptación de su destino sólo hizo a Tala sentirse peor.

–Yo… yo quería probarte que estar rodeado de gente podía ser una cosa buena –confesó–, que podía ser divertido, y no todo el mundo ahí fuera quiere herirte. Pft, creo que nunca antes he fallado tan miserablemente.

–No fallaste –Kai respondió sencillamente–, sé que hay gente que no me herirá, y sé que algunas personas no se rendirán conmigo, a pesar de que soy un caso perdido.

Alzó una ceja, riéndose suavemente a pesar de sí mismo.

–¿Y cómo te mostré eso? –cuestionó.

–Bueno, estoy razonablemente seguro que _tú_ _no_ vas a moretear mi cara… –contestó, mirando para otro lado incómodo–, y _sé_ sin duda alguna, que no importa lo que haga, que te negaras… a rendirte conmigo.

Tala lo miró con sorpresa.

–De hecho, es muy molesto –concluyó, sólo para arruinar el lindo momento. Tala soltó una carcajada.

–Eso me gusta pensar –señaló, yendo al refrigerador y sacando la bandeja de cubos de hielo. La golpeó en la orilla del fregadero hasta que unos pocos cayeron, y los envolvió en un trapo.

–Aquí… –dijo, extendiéndole el gélido paquete a su compañero herido de combate–. Esto debe detener la herida hasta cierto punto.

–Ni tantito… –Kai dio un respingo, tomando el paquete de hielo de cualquier forma–. Gracias.

Tala fingió un ataque al corazón.

–¿Qué pasa? –jadeó, sosteniendo una mano en su oído–. ¿Escuché gracias? ¿Oí gratitud? ¿Percibí apreciación?

–No –Kai contestó lacónicamente, tratando de verse intimidante pero fallando rotundamente pues tenía una bolsa de hielo sobre la mitad de la cara.

–Por supuesto que no… –contestó divertido, recargándose hacia atrás contra la barra. Lo molestó tanto que estaban de vuelta en términos tan fácilmente… de alguna manera sentía que se merecía estar en los libros malos por más tiempo. Pero, de nuevo, quizás una cara destrozada era castigo suficiente.

–Vamos –exclamó, lanzándole una lata del paquete que Michael le había endosado–. He estado suficientemente estresado hoy. Sólo destrocémonos.

–Tomaré por ello… –Kai murmuró, abriendo la botella y alzándola. Tala devolvió el gesto antes de dar un trago.

–¿Qué pasó con tus morales? –preguntó bromeando.

–Digamos que quedaron apaleadas –Kai replicó con un asentimiento solemne.

–…Veamos TV –Tala expresó de pronto, decidiendo que quería ver algo completamente basura que no requiriera ninguna cantidad de pensamiento.

–Lo que sea…

El joven bicolor se puso de pie con cuidado, quejándose mientras lo hacía.

–¿Qué sucede? –Tala cuestionó, ya a medio camino hacia la puerta.

–No es nada –fue la oh–tan–sorprendente respuesta.

–No, ¿qué sucede? –repitió, cruzando el cuarto para pararse directamente frente a él. Kai lo miró fijamente un momento antes de suspirar de resignación.

–No es nada por lo que te tengas que preocupar –contestó–. Es sólo… oh, con un demonio, ¿cuántas veces en tu vida has sido golpeado?

–No demasiadas, lo admito –Tala dijo, encarando una ceja.

–Bien, debería informarte… que ellos no sólo se metieron con mi rostro –indicó, frunciendo un poco.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó en frívola alarma.

–Básicamente todo mi cuerpo sufre una significativa cantidad de dolor –reveló meramente–, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer por ello, así que…

–Ah, cállate y déjame ver –espetó impaciente.

–¿Qué eres, una enfermera? ¡Dame un respiro!

–¿Por qué no golpearon algo de sentido en ese cerebro adolescente tuyo? –Tala "inquirió" a gritos, revolviendo el cabello del otro en una manera muy molesta. Kai gruñó en sorpresa e irritación, tratando de escabullirse por su libertad.

–Sólo apúrate –Tala apremió–, no puedo emborracharme a consciencia hasta que no sepa que no vas a desmayarte o morir o algo.

Kai, mascullando obscenidades, las cuales, Tala estaba feliz, no podía escuchar, dejó su bolsa de hielo en la barra de desayuno y alzó la parte de enfrente de su camisa, bajando la mirada para examinar el daño por sí mismo.

–Auch –Tala se quejó, observando las bastas extensiones de moretones que ocupaban su abdomen.

–Sí, algo –Kai respondió huecamente–. ¿Feliz?

–Ni un poco –contestó–. ¿Qué estaban usando esos bastardos, botas con punta de metal? No bromeo, quizá _de hecho_ mate a alguno de ellos…

–No pierdas tu tiempo –le dijo, rolando los ojos–. ¿Ya terminaste? Mira, son sólo moretones. Nada que puedas hacer.

–Meh… siempre puedo poner una bolsa de hielos sobre ellos –él "sugirió", tomando dicha bolsa del desayunador. Kai retrocedió unos pasos.

–Hazlo y quizá tenga que lastimarte –amenazó.

–Sí, seguro –se rió, dejando el paquete en su lugar–. Acaban de patear tu trasero y ni siquiera te molestaste en defenderte. No me siento precisamente asustado de ti.

La única respuesta de Kai fue coger la aludida bolsa de hielo, remover un cubo de ésta y lanzárselo de una manera bastante infantil. Le dio en un lado de la cabeza y gritó una obscenidad, más de sorpresa que por otra cosa. Kai se encogió ligeramente, como si esperase un contraataque.

Como fuese, todo lo que recibió fue una feliz, aunque sorprendida, risa.

–¿Venganza? –dijo Tala, sus cejas alzadas–. Seguro que no vi eso venir.

Kai lo miró con duda, como si fuera incapaz de creer que se iba a ir con esa momentánea falla de compostura.

–Ah, me mantienes entretenido, Hiwatari –Tala dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza y abriendo la puerta de la cocina.

Momentos después, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala con una comedia ridícula resonando en el fondo (que, incidentalmente, ninguno de los dos estaba viendo). Kai estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, mirando a la lata en sus manos, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo y se estuviera preguntando el por qué.

–¿Qué pasa contigo? –Tala preguntó, dejando que su cabeza se reclinara hacia atrás y cerrando sus ojos con pereza.

–Ha… pasado tiempo desde que yo sólo… hice algo sin razón alguna –el chico bicolor dijo por lo bajo–. Por… "diversión".

–Necesitas salir más, Hiwatari –bostezó.

Pasaron unas horas, y la reserva de alcohol disminuía a un rango considerable. En posible conexión con esto, ambos fueron gradualmente olvidando sus penas de la tarde, y la conversación fluyó fácilmente (o más fácil en comparación de cómo era hablar con Kai normalmente).

–¿Así que por qué cerraron tu vieja escuela, de nuevo? –Tala inquirió–. ¿No había suficientes estudiantes?

Kai lo miró inexpresivamente.

–¿Qué? –preguntó.

–Ian dijo que había muchos estudiantes nuevos sólo porque una escuela cercana había cerrado.

–Oh, yo no vengo de ahí.

–Oh, cierto… ¿te transferiste?

–Sí. Sólo una coincidencia infortunada que vine al mismo tiempo que el resto.

–¿Así que, por qué te cambiaste? ¿Te expulsaron?

–No… –dijo vagamente, mirándolo de reojo–. Fue una cuestión familiar.

–…Ah.

Consideró que no sería adecuado tocar ese tema.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

–Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo –Tala dijo al fin, viéndose sorprendido.

–¿Tus padres no van a venir a casa y encontrarnos enojados?

–Afortunadamente, no.

–Ok, ¿qué?

–En todo el tiempo que te he conocido, _nunca_ has sonreído.

Kai parpadeó.

–Realmente piensas cosas extrañas –indicó, pareciendo desconcertado.

–¡Pero es verdad! ¿Es que _jamás_ sonríes? ¿O te ríes? ¿O algo?

Kai se encogió de hombros.

–No sin razón –dijo ambiguamente.

–¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¿Debe de haber una razón?

Se alegraba de que Kai hubiese consumido una cantidad de alcohol. Si no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente ya lo hubiese dejado inconsciente hasta el momento. Como estaba, sólo se encogió de hombros de nuevo, lo cual le dio la confianza de continuar sus bromas.

–Vamos, quiero verlo. ¡Sonríe!

–No –Kai replicó inmediatamente, pero sus ojos delataron su diversión. Era extraño… a casi toda la gente, beber de más nublaba sus ojos, sin mencionar su desorientación y sentidos embotados. Con Kai, parecía que no hacía más que disminuir sus paredes protectoras, permitiéndoles a sus ojos carmesíes permanecer temporalmente con la guardia baja con una sorprendentemente amplia variedad de emociones para desplegar.

–Vamos, sólo esta vez. ¿O tu rostro se agrietará?

–No.

–No me hagas comenzar a decir bromas, porque soy _realmente_ malo con ellas.

–Lo puedo imaginar.

–_Vamos_, ¡no te matará!

–¡No!

Pero tenía una mano cubriendo su rostro, delatando el hecho de que peleaba por no reírse.

–Creo que estoy ga-nan-do –Tala jugueteó, disfrutando completamente este juego.

–Idiota –Kai dijo. Estaba completamente oscuro ahora, la única luz venía de los haces intermitentes de la pantalla de televisión, pero Tala pudo ver que él ya se había rendido.

–Aww, mírate –sonrió–. Tondo sonriente y radiante y…

–_Cállate_ –Kai ordenó. Tala podía decir por lo que estaba pasando… cuanto más tratas de _no_ sonreír, lo menos que tu rostro obedece a tu indicación.

–Déjame adivinar –dijo–. ¿Soy estúpido?

–Nnngh… –Kai murmuró–. Realmente debo de dejar de decir eso.

–Nah, está bien –replicó–. Probablemente tengas razón.

–No, no, tú necesitas escuchar esto ahora porque lo negaré todo una vez que esté sobrio de nuevo –discutió.

–Ok… –accedió, divertido–. Plantea tu caso.

Tomó un profundo suspiro.

–No creo que realmente seas estúpido. No creo que seas un idiota. Sé que no te rendirás conmigo, y desde hace un poco tiempo, no creo _querer_ que lo hagas.

–Tala pestañeó, impresionado. De todas las cosas con las que esperaba que saliera el otro chico, ésta había estado en el fondo de la lista. Se veía gravemente serio, y un poco melancólico, para su sorpresa.

–No te odio, ni siquiera quiero que me dejes solo nunca más. No sé si me agradas, porque ya he olvidado cómo se siente eso…

–Kai, está bien –dijo amablemente–. No tienes que decir todo esto…

–Pero sí tengo –contestó míseramente–. No puedo decirlo cuando estoy en mi humor normal. No puedo decir cosas lindas porque no sé cómo. Sólo…

Se calló. Tala vio que, tras su débil mirada en sus ojos carmines, estaba tan filosa como siempre.

–Ves lo mejor en la gente –concluyó el chico bicolor–. Eso es. No eres un idiota. No te dejas engañar por la mascara que usa la demás gente. Normalmente es cuando la gente finge ser buena, es por eso que la odias… pero…

–Pero _contigo_… –Tala terminó por él–, estás fingiendo ser malo.

–¿Fingiendo? –Kai dijo con una ligera risa–. No estoy seguro de eso.

–No eres malo –afirmó con decisión–. No lo eres.

–Je… Te tomaré la palabra…

Bostezó.

–Nnngh… _Estoy_ realmente cansado –murmuró, acurrucándose en el sofá de una manera un poco adorable.

–¿A qué hora necesitas estar en casa? –Tala le preguntó, sonriendo levemente.

–Cuando sea –dijo, su voz un tanto apagada–. Nadie me está esperando.

Sintió un pequeño destello de sorpresa y duda con esta respuesta. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

–Puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres –dijo, sintiéndose adormilado él mismo.

–Nn… –fue la "respuesta".

La mañana los sorprendería a ambos tumbados en el sofá, cómodamente dormidos en la presencia del otro.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que no dejaron este fic en el olvido y se tomaron un poco de su valioso tiempo en dejar un review en el capítulo pasado. ¡De verdad se los agradezco!

**Chionne Illuminati**

**Estrella Blank**

**Saint Lolita**

**Rurouni kai**

**Yami–702**

**YUKI HINO**

**Kiray Himawari**

**Agatha Romaniev**

**Kuchiki Hiwatari**

**Alexa Hiwatari**

**PPBKAI**

**Toane07**


	13. Chapter 13

**Título – **I Found Your Diary

**Autor –**Fiver

**Disclaimer – **Beyblade pertenece a Takao Aoki y la historia _**I Found Your Diary**_ a **Fiver**, quien amablemente me permitió traducirla.

Dos capítulos más y el fic habrá acabado. Realmente me encanta esta historia y saber que pronto se acabará me deprime. ¡Aunque ha valido tanto la pena, lo he disfrutado mucho en verdad!

Gracias por leer. Por favor, dejen un comentario. Son muy importantes para saber cómo les pareció, si tienen críticas, quejas, felicitaciones, lo que deseen, será bienvenido. Ahora, a lo que nos atañe…

* * *

**I Found Your Diary**

_**En el capítulo pasado.**_

–Ves lo mejor en la gente –concluyó el chico bicolor–. Eso es. No eres un idiota. No te dejas engañar por la mascara que usa la demás gente. Normalmente es cuando la gente finge ser buena, es por eso que la odias… pero…

–Pero _contigo_… –Tala terminó por él–, estás fingiendo ser malo.

–¿Fingiendo? –Kai dijo con una ligera risa–. No estoy seguro de eso.

–No eres malo –afirmó con decisión–. No lo eres.

–Je… Te tomaré la palabra…

Bostezó.

–Nnngh… _Estoy_ realmente cansado –murmuró, acurrucándose en el sofá de una manera un poco adorable.

–¿A qué hora necesitas estar en casa? –Tala le preguntó, sonriendo levemente.

–Cuando sea –dijo, su voz un tanto apagada–. Nadie me está esperando.

Sintió un pequeño destello de sorpresa y duda con esta respuesta. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

–Puedes quedarte aquí, si quieres –dijo, sintiéndose adormilado él mismo.

–Nn… –fue la "respuesta".

La mañana los sorprendería a ambos tumbados en el sofá, cómodamente dormidos en la presencia del otro.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**__**3**_

Había olvidado cerrar las persianas.

Ese fue la primera cosa que se le ocurrió al tiempo que, aún adormilado, se sumía en la consciencia con la luz del sol matinal fluyendo libremente en la habitación.

La segunda cosa que se le ocurrió fue que había un pequeño herrero en su cabeza, martilleando en su yunque de una manera que era realmente maleducada tan temprano en el día.

En otras palabras… Tala Ivanov tenía un maldito dolor de cabeza.

–Oh. Por. Dios. Santo –gruñó, sentándose y tapándose los ojos del brillante sol en un esfuerzo de detener la pulsación en su cerebro.

…

El esfuerzo fue fútil.

–Nngh… –murmuró, mirando alrededor de la desordenada sala–. ¿Qué tanto _bebimos _anoche…?

Encontró la respuesta a su pregunta no sólo con la presencia de unos cuantos envases vacíos de cerveza, sino también en el hecho de que el gabinete de bebidas de sus padres yacía abierto de par en par y había una botella medio vacía de Smirnoff en la mesa del café con dos vasos vacíos puestos inocentemente cerca.

–Me pregunto por qué no recuerdo eso –dijo en voz alta con un tipo rasposa de media risa. La situación le hubiese parecido divertida, si no se hubiese sentido listo para zozobrar y caer calladamente en su tumba.

Mientras su turbia mente comenzaba a funcionar con algún tipo de normalidad, notó que su compañero de la noche anterior no estaba en ningún lugar al alcance de la vista.

"_Probablemente en el baño_," le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

"_Sí, con su cabeza en el excusado y vomitando sus entrañas_," dijo otra.

–De alguna manera no puedo imaginarme eso… –se murmuró a sí mismo. Kai había parecido mucho más humano la noche anterior –mucho más… alcanzable– pero parecía imposible de imaginar que el orgulloso adolescente sucumbiría a algo tan trivial y minúsculo como una resaca.

–Si se está sintiendo perfectamente saludable cuando lo encuentre, lo mataré… –murmuró, forzándose a incorporarse y haciendo una mueca al tiempo que una ola de náusea lo atravesaba. Cerró sus ojos y esperó a que se le pasara.

…

No lo hizo.

–Bastardo –dijo, parándose en una de las latas vacías hasta que ésta estuvo satisfactoriamente aplastada–. Nunca otra vez. Lo _juro_, nunca de nuevo…

Escuchó movimiento de la entrada y un momento después Kai asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la sala, mientras se ponía sus zapatos.

–¿Estás despierto? –inquirió, mirándose sorprendido.

–Acabo de hacerlo –respondió, regresando al sofá ahora que no tenía que ir en una misión de búsqueda de un solo hombre–. Y podré estar despierto, pero no estoy completamente seguro que estoy vivo.

–Sentirte como mierda es seguro un signo de que estás vivo, Ivanov –le dijo en obvia diversión.

–Oh, wow, me llamaste "Ivanov"–dijo, pero con sin la energía para agregar su usual sobre exagerada mirada de impacto–. Tal vez algún día llegaré lo suficientemente lejos para "Tala".

–Tal vez algún día –concordó, terminando de amarrar las agujetas de sus zapatos.

–_Vamos_, Kai, no hay _manera_ de que no te estés sintiendo ni siquiera un poco enfermo –dijo en una voz suplicante y lastimera.

–No, me estoy sintiendo simplemente estupendo –dijo, sentándose a su lado en el sofá. Su voz destilando sarcasmo, pero de alguna forma no era suficiente.

–No, no, te sientes terrible –lloriqueó–. Vamos, dilo.

–Me siento terrible –dijo en un tono de voz más adecuado para un comentario como "Esto es dolorosamente necio".

–¡Con sentimiento, Kai! ¡Con sentimiento, dije!

–No –dijo secamente. Suspiró tan melodramáticamente como pudo.

–Oh, _bien_ –dijo en fingida decepción, haciendo notas en un portapapeles imaginario–. A pesar de eso, creo que hemos hecho bastante progreso en este corto rato… ¿por qué no ves a mi secretaria para reservar otra sesión y nosotros…?

–_No_ hables como un estirado –Kai ordenó–, o me veré forzado a romperte esa botella en la cabeza.

–¡Mi cabeza está lo suficientemente dolorida! ¡Tócala y morirás! –declaró, tomando un cojín y escondiendo su rostro en él.

–…Bueno… Como sea, debo irme…

–¿Eh? ¡Oye, detente! –dijo mientras el otro chico se encaminaba a la puerta–. ¿Cuál es el problema?

–Nadie estaría sentado esperándome a que llegase a casa la noche anterior, pero esperaría que _alguien _notara si no aparezco antes de mediodía hoy –dijo–. Además, creo que preferiría descansar de este dolor de cabeza en mi propia cama.

–Así que _te _sientes como basura… eso es bueno… no, espera, no es bueno…

–Te dije que esa cosa destruiría tus células cerebrales –Kai dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Como _sea_… Sr. Listillo…

–Estás siendo aún más infantil que de costumbre.

–Sí, sí. De cualquier modo, antes de que hagas tu precipitado escape, ¿cómo está la cara?

–Tan bien como se puede esperar, supongo –respondió–. Es decir, no quisiera exactamente que mi fotografía apareciese en internet justo ahora, pero no está tan mal como esperaba.

–¿En algún momento quisieras tu fotografía en internet?

–No particularmente, no…

–Eso pensé. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir al hospital, sólo para que te den una chequeada? No sé mucho sobre tratar heridas, y si te da una infección podría ser tan asqueroso…

–Está bien –dijo, ausentemente recorriendo con una mano los vendajes de su rostro–. Tú… hiciste un buen trabajo.

–Oh, por Dios, Kai, ¿gratitud y reconocimiento en un espacio de 24 horas? –molestó–. Tienes que detenerte antes de que el universo implote.

–Cállate –le dijo. Se veía molesto, pero sabía que estaba contento de que le hubiese dado una respuesta burlona y no algo todo humilde y agradecido. Eso lo podía decir, después de todo lo que había sido dicho la noche anterior, Kai estaría probablemente preocupado que las cosas pudiesen cambiar entre ellos. Tenía que hacerle ver que no sería así. Sabía que ellos no serían muy abiertos y dulces entre ellos todo el tiempo, y, honestamente, a él no le hubiese gustado que fuese de esa manera. Las estúpidas discusiones… era justo como ellos interactuaban. Era… bueno. Les quedaba, suponía.

–¿Así que adivino que te veré mañana en la escuela? –dijo, forzándose a sí mismo a ponerse de pie.

–Hn…

–Oye, Kai… –dijo cuidadosamente–. Vamos, di que no te saltarás la escuela nunca más. No es genial.

–No lo hago para ser "genial"–dijo sin rodeos–. Es sólo… Ese lugar me vuelve loco algunas veces. No lo puedo soportar…

–Dale una oportunidad –dijo seriamente–, quiero decir… tú acabas de empezar ahí hace poco. Y te la has estado volando la mayor parte del tiempo. Quizá si tú de hecho pasaras más tiempo allí… si tú lo intentaras… encontrarías cosas que te gustarían acerca de ella.

Kai lo miró por un largo rato.

–Pft… sonaste como Dickenson –dijo–, diciéndome que lo intente más duro.

–Bueno… ¿pensé que te gustaban los retos?

Kai parpadeó y lo miró desconcertado. Sonrió y agitó un dedo hacia él.

–Es como un juego, Kai –dijo–. ¿Tú crees que yo amo ir a la escuela, sentarme en las clases, que me ordenen a cada instante? Es como el infierno algunas veces. Pero debes apegarte a ello. La gente _espera _que lo dejes y te vuelvas un vago y molestes a la comunidad local. Los calla si tú te agachas y permaneces en clase. ¡Así es como los derrotas! Odias seguir las expectativas de la gente, ¿no? ¡Únete al club de física y todos ellos morirán de un ataque al corazón!

–Sí, de acuerdo, cálmate –dijo secamente, pero el fantasma de una sonrisa estaba trabajando en su rostro–. Bien, yo… yo lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

–Y es lo mejor que puedes hacer –dijo brillantemente, extendiendo su mano derecha–. Pero debes prometerlo. Vamos, sacúdela.

Kai roló los ojos, pero cumplió, juntando su mano por un momento extrañamente formal.

–Parece que te estás recuperando de toda la cosa de "no me toques" –sugirió.

–No realmente –dijo–. No deberías tener tan altas esperanzas para mí.

–¿Por qué? ¿Eso lo hace más divertido al romperlas sobre las rocas? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. Kai roló los ojos de nuevo.

–Ugh… nosotros no debimos habernos bombardeado anoche… –gruñó mientras que el golpeteo enfermizo continuó en su cabeza.

–Buena observación –Kai comentó secamente.

–Cállate, a lo que me refiero es que debíamos de haber estado pensando en ese diario…

–Oh, sí, esa cosa.

–¿"Esa cosa"? hombre, eres insensible. Alguien vertió su pequeña alma cínica en eso. ¿Dónde está, ¿por cierto…?

Su búsqueda eventualmente lo guió a su habitación donde halló el cuaderno yaciendo en su escritorio.

–Me he acostumbrado tanto a verlo por aquí, que a veces olvido que le pertenece a alguien más… –caviló con una ligera sonrisa.

–¿Y aún no tenemos ni una pista de quien puede ser esta "alguien más"? –Kai inquirió.

–Seguro parece de esa manera. Y mira… –hojeó el libro, mostrando a Kai donde se había detenido la escritura y comenzaban las hojas blancas–. La última entrada fue la final. No hay nada más aquí.

–¿En serio? Pero esa entrada fue de ya hace tiempo…

–Sí, bueno, debió de haberse cansado de escuchar a su maestra de orientación, porque no hay nada más escrito en este cuaderno –dijo, colocándolo de regreso en el escritorio.

–¿Así que todo lo que tenemos es lo que ya hemos leído? –cuestionó–. ¿Vamos a tener que leer esas partes una y otra vez hasta que obtengamos más pistas de ellos y…?

–Nah –dijo.

Kai parpadeó.

–¿Qué? –preguntó.

–No tenemos que hacer todo eso –Tala dijo.

–¿Tú… tú sabes quién lo escribió?

–Nop –dijo simplemente con una sonrisa.

–¿Entonces… entonces… qué? –Kai dijo, viéndose completamente confundido.

–Creo que ya he tenido suficiente –dijo con una sonrisa amable–. Leerlo fue entretenido, y tratar de resolverlo fue divertido –como ser un niño de nuevo y jugar a ser detectives–, pero creo que ya se acabó. Creo que lo puedo dejar.

–¿Te estás… rindiendo? –Kai cuestionó, viéndose aún más confundido. Él se rió.

–Bueno, esa es una manera muy cruel de ponerlo. No es como si no lo hubiésemos intentado –dijo–, pero afrontémoslo, es una tarea imposible. No tenemos nada con lo qué ir, no hay evidencia concreta acerca de nadie… sólo dejémoslo estar, ¿eh?

–¿Estás seguro? –dijo dudoso–. Quiero decir, tú fuiste el que estuviste diciendo que tú eras el que "debías" encontrarlos y todo eso…

–Sí, pero… tal vez no debía encontrarlos para _resolverlo_ –dijo–. Tal vez debía encontrarlos por una razón _diferente_.

Kai frunció el ceño, evidentemente no captando el significado. Él casi se rió.

–Como sea, creo que lo puedo dejar ir –dijo–. Se siente extraño, dejar algo sin resolver… pero creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer. ¿Qué opinas?

Kai se veía titubeante.

–Nunca podrás decir "encontré tu diario" –señaló.

–Sí, lo sé –concordó–, pero creo que podré vivir conmigo mismo. ¿Tú?

–Bueno, sí, podré vivir el resto de mi vida no sabiéndolo –dijo el chico bicolor–, pero se siente como si te estuvieses rindiendo fácilmente…

–En caso de que te lo estés preguntando, sólo porque no estemos trabajando más en el diario no significa que dejaremos de ser amigos –dijo divertido. Kai lo miró en blanco por un momento antes de fruncir el ceño.

–¡No estaba pensando en eso! –protestó–. ¿Crees que realmente me importa si tú estás rondándome todo el tiempo o no? Es sólo que… tú sabes…

–Sí… lo sé –dijo con una ligera risa–. Vamos, Kai. Si yo puedo rendirme, cualquiera puede.

–Está bien… –dijo, el puente de su nariz luciendo una sombra rosa–. Olvidado, entonces. Hecho.

Hubo un silencio.

–Bien, eso fue anti–climático… –Tala dijo por fin.

–Hn…

–Así que, ¿quieres conservar esto, o lo haré yo? –preguntó, sosteniendo el diario en alto–. Un recuerdo. Creo que es un poco tarde para entregarlo a objetos perdidos ahora.

Kai alzó una ceja.

–Guárdalo –dijo–. No es como si yo lo necesitara.

–Aw, Kai, eso es dulce –dijo con una risita. El otro chico se encogió de hombros.

–Si el dueño original lo rastrea, será tu cuello, no el mío –señaló.

–Auch –Tala dijo, con un estremecimiento fingido. Kai miró al reloj en la pared.

–Maldición. _Realmente _debo irme –hizo una mueca al ver que ya casi atardecía.

–Te veré en la escuela mañana –Tala dijo–, ¿…_correcto_?

–Sí, sí… –gruñó, pero sonrió –una _verdadera_ sonrisa esta vez– antes de girar para irse.

Tala lo miró irse, también sonriendo. Kai no lo había comprendido cuando él lo había dicho, pero él realmente creía que había encontrado el diario por una razón. Simplemente no por la razón que él había pensado al principio.

Después de todo, él estaba muy seguro que lo había hallado porque una fuerza superior había sabido que lo guiaría a cierto causador de problemas de nombre Kai Hiwatari.

* * *

Kai, fiel a su palabra, vino el siguiente día a la escuela.

El día siguiente, no estuvo en ningún lugar a la vista.

–No puedo creer que ese pequeño bastardo… –Tala murmuró para sí–. Cuando tenga mis manos en él, lo lamentará…

Era la noche de padres esa tarde, así que su clase estaba ayudando a mover algunas de las piezas de trabajo del departamento de arte al vestíbulo para que los monstruos y los padres los contemplaran mientras esperaban las entrevistas en las que, inevitablemente, llegarían tarde. Acababa de agregar un vaso de arcilla un tanto ladeado de uno de los de primeros años al aparador y estaba regresando a la clase a recoger más cuando alguien cargando una extremadamente gran pintura –cubriendo en demasía su visión– casi se estrella con él.

–Woah, cuidado – aulló, quitándose del camino. Una cabeza se asomó por el lado del ancho lienzo, y él vio que era Rei, uno de sus compañeros. Amigo de Tyson. De ese grupo.

–Perdón –el chico chino dijo avergonzado–. No puedo ver nada con esto.

–Aquí, dame una orilla y ambos lo cargaremos –dijo, cuidadosamente soportando un cabo de la pintura–. Es más seguro de esa manera.

–Gracias –dijo con una sonrisa gatuna.

Poco después, la pintura estaba colgada en la pared en un lugar de honor, justo en el centro. Ahora que Tala se aparataba y lo miraba, se podía ver que era realmente bueno, hecho casi a un estándar profesional.

–Wow –silbó–. ¿Uno de los de tercero lo hizo?

–No –Rei dijo–. Lo creas o no, fue alguien de nuestro año.

–Estás bromeando.

–No, en serio –dijo, asintiendo vigorosamente–. Nunca adivinarás quién.

–¿…Tyson? –sugirió con una sonrisa. Rei se rió.

–De acuerdo, no _tan_ inesperado –admitió–. Pero mira, la esquina inferior derecha.

Alzó una ceja escéptica hacia él antes de escudriñar dicha área del lienzo. Ahí, escrito _muy_ pequeño y suave, casi como si el artista hubiese preferido permanecer anónimo, estaba…

–De acuerdo, _estás_ bromeando –se rió–. ¿Desde cuando Kai es bueno en arte?

–Desde siempre, supongo –Kai se rió–. Pero tienes razón, nadie lo vio venir. Cuando vino por primera vez a nuestra clase, Minagawa–sensei estaba muy recelosa de él. Pensó que él era sólo otro delincuente siendo forzado a tomar la clase de arte. Pero cuando ella por fin lo empujó a tomar un lápiz… la mirada en su cara era una pieza de arte por sí misma.

–Me lo puedo imaginar… –dijo, mirando la pintura de nuevo. En ella se representaba una figura –los rasgos en una sombra elegante– sentado en una habitación pálida, fría, mirándose al espejo. De alguna manera, aunque el cuarto estaba reflejado perfectamente, la persona en sí misma no aparecía en el vidrio.

–Aunque soy un neófito en cuanto al arte, puedo ver que es _bueno_ –dijo–. Pero… ¿de qué se trata? La única gente que sé que no se refleja en los espejos son los vampiros.

–Estoy bastante seguro que no es un retrato de Drácula –Rei se rió–. Probablemente tiene algún tipo de significado, pero nadie está completamente seguro de cuál es. Probablemente tengas que preguntarle al mismo Kai. Ustedes dos son amigos ahora, ¿no?

–No estoy seguro acerca de _ello_ –dijo con una sonrisa seca–. A él le gusta negar ese tipo de cosas.

–Dímelo a mí –dijo amablemente–. Cuando primero llegó aquí se juntó con nosotros por un tiempo… bueno, Tyson lo forzó bastante a ello. Pero yo siempre tuve la sensación de que no era completamente feliz con ello, ¿sabes? Nosotros éramos diferentes de él de cierto modo. Creo que lo hacía sentir incómodo. Pero lo ha visto unas veces contigo, y él se ve mejor.

–¿Eso crees? –cuestionó incrédulo.

–Sí… parecía que lo estabas sacando de sus casillas –se rió–. Y sé que esa suena mal, pero… cuando se sentaba con nosotros, siempre estaba tan _callado_. Nunca hablaba, nunca se reía, nada. Así que cuando vi que estabas haciendo que se molestara, pensé que debía ser una mejora. Al menos se veía vivo, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

–Eso creo –concordó–. Para mí, es sólo cuando se calla que sé que está _verdaderamente _enfadado conmigo.

–Eso es bueno –Rei se rió–. Me alegro. No puedo decir lo mismo de Tyson, lamentablemente. Está siendo bastante infantil al respecto. Dice que es una "traición" de parte de Kai y cosas por el estilo.

–Oh, oh –se quejó–. ¿Y por qué siento como si me estuviese llevando al menos parte de la culpa?

–No te preocupes por ello –Rei dijo con desdén–. Podemos mantener a Tyson bajo control mientras halla hamburguesas de queso en la cafetería.

–Eso es… reconfortante… –dijo, dándole a la pintura una última mirada apremiante–. En serio, no puedo creer que él pintó eso. La siguiente vez que lo vea, lo patearé. Nunca antes me había mencionado que él hacía arte, mucho menos el hecho de que es claramente brillante en ello.

–Bueno, la gente siempre dice que los zurdos son los mejores artistas –Rei dijo, también observando la pintura, aunque probablemente con más comprensión que Tala.

–Oh, ¿él es zurdo? –cuestionó sorprendido.

–Sí –dijo Rei–. Vamos, mejor volvamos a trabajar.

–Tienes razón… los padres estarán molestos esta noche si hay una falta distintiva de vasos torcidos para que ellos los inspeccionen…

El resto del día pasó de esa manera. Moviendo obras de arte, cambiando mesas. Cosa buena, realmente. Ya casi estaba viniendo a término, nadie podía molestarse haciendo mucho trabajo escrito de todas formas.

Justo cuando la campana sonó, Tala se encontró siendo detenido por una maestra desconocida quien usaba un número excesivo de collares. Miró a su tarjeta de nombre y vio que se leía "Kira Minagawa, Departamento de Arte". Así que… la mayor fan de Kai.

–Discúlpame, querido –dijo ansiosa–. Un chico en mi clase me dijo que tú eres amigo de Kai. ¿Es correcto?

Decidiendo que no era un buen momento para comenzar con el completo jaleo de: "Bueno, lo soy, pero no lo soy, pero realmente lo soy…", eligió sólo asentir.

–Oh, gracias a dios… ¿me preguntaba si le podrías llevar esto? –preguntó, sacando un sobre de su bolsillo–. Es bastante importante. Es tan típico de él no estar aquí hoy…

–Seguro… –dijo aceptando el sobre–. Pero, este… de casualidad no tendrá su dirección, ¿o sí?

Ella lo miró momentáneamente sorprendida de que él ni siquiera supiera dónde vivía su "amigo", pero pareció decidir que su encargo era más importante como para ser detenido por tales nimiedades. Miró su archivo en el sistema de la computadora y garabateó la dirección en el frente del sobre. Él se lo agradeció y se marchó.

Era un golpe de suerte para él. No estaba de ninguna manera deseoso de ir directo a casa. Sus padres estarían de regreso de ese viaje suyo para el momento, y no tenía duda de que habrían escuchado de su pequeña… indiscreción del fin de semana. Él había limpiado todo el desorden (la frase "esconder la evidencia" rondando molestamente en su cabeza todo el rato) pero era inevitable que hubiesen escuchado de _alguien_ que había faltado a la fiesta, y a menos que él se apareciera con alguna excusa concreta ("No me estaba sintiendo muy bien" no lo lograría) estaría en un gran problema. Así que esto le compraría algo de tiempo.

Eso también le daba la oportunidad de confrontar y reprender su compañero rebelde.

Malita sea, ¡él lo prometió! Y aunque él no había esperado que mantuviese su palabra para _siempre_, pensó que al menos habría durado más de _un _día.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de las rejas miró la dirección. Para su sorpresa era en una de las áreas más ricas de la ciudad. Hn. Al menos Kai no se veía como un esnob. Se preguntó vagamente qué tipo de padres tendría. Nunca habló acerca de ellos. ¿Quizás estaba avergonzado?

–Parece que lo descubriré suficientemente pronto… –mumuró para sí, comenzando a caminar.

Sonrió levemente. Kai se llevaría una sorpresa, cuando él se mostrara inesperadamente en su puerta.

Después de diez minutos, su destino apareció a la vista. Alzó sus cejas, luchando por evitar que su mandíbula cayera.

Era… grande.

Dio un respingo para sí. No cabía duda de por qué Kai era arrogante.

O, de nuevo, tal vez sólo era Kai.

Sintiéndose como un plebeyo inoportuno, se acercó a la puerta y presionó el timbre. Se crispó cuando éste sonó sonoramente por la casa entera, parecía hacer eco en sus oídos. Demasiado como para deslizarse calladamente.

Tras una pausa la gran puerta se abrió un poco, y una mujer sacó la cabeza. Tenía un rostro amable y su cabello oscuro estaba torcido en un chongo limpio. Parecía de mediana edad y tenía unos lentes anticuados sostenidos en la nariz, y era a través de éstos que lo veía ahora corta de vista.

–¿Puedo ayudarte? –preguntó incierta.

–Oh… sí –dijo, sacando el sobre de su bolsillo–. Una de las maestras en la escuela me pidió que le diera esto a Kai y…

Él se cortó porque claramente había dicho la palabra mágica. A la mención de Kai su rostro se había iluminado y le había sonreído.

–Oh, ¿eres su amigo? –preguntó, viéndose casi esperanzada.

–¿Eh? Este… sí, eso creo…

–Bien, adelante, adelante –dijo felizmente, casi jalándolo dentro–. Estoy segura que se alegrará de ver una cara amigable, no ha estado muy bien todo el día…

–¿Eh? –preguntó, deteniéndose y mirándola–. ¿Quiere decir que está enfermo?

Ella lo miró confusa por un momento.

–Por supuesto, querido –dijo finalmente–. ¿Por qué más faltaría a la escuela?

–Oh… sí, por supuesto…

Evidentemente, ella no sabía acerca del registro de la pobre asistencia de Kai.

Se sintió ligeramente culpable. Había saltado tan rápido a la conclusión de que Kai estaba faltando de nuevo, que no se había detenido a pensar que _de hecho_ podía haber algo mal.

–Así que… ¿es usted… la madre de Kai? –preguntó incierto. Ella se rió suavemente.

–Oh, no, cariño –dijo–. Soy la ama de llaves aquí para el señor Voltaire. Aquí estás, Kai está en la sala por ahí…

Ella señaló la puerta delante de él antes de desaparecer. Él sacudió la cabeza. "Ama de llaves". Ella lo había dicho tan casualmente, como si fuera normal para una familia tener gente trabajando para ellos en su propia casa.

Fue a través de la puerta como le había indicado. Lo guió a un cuarto relativamente pequeño, decorado agradablemente y amueblado cómodamente. La televisión estaba prendida, pero no vio a Kai. Había un sofá con el respaldo hacia él, y cuando caminó alrededor al otro lado vio al chico bicolor, yaciendo acurrucado con la espalda hacia la televisión y al resto del mundo, aparentemente durmiendo.

Como Kai normalmente era muy rígido acerca de ser examinado cuando estaba despierto, decidió tomar esta oportunidad para tener una vista más cercana de cómo estaba sanando. En el lado del rostro que podía ver, los vendajes habían sido aparentemente cambiados Quienquiera que se lo hubiese hecho esta vez había tenido obviamente una mejor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, porque era un trabajo mucho más limpio. Las bandas adhesivas en algunos de los cardenales y cortadas más pequeñas habían sido removidas, y los moretones parecían estarse disipando un poco. Tras todo eso, pudo ver que su rostro estaba inusualmente pálida, y su frente se había arrugado en el ceño, como si estuviese incómodo.

Se arrodilló junto al sofá, inseguro si despertarlo o no. Pronto fue salvado de este dilema cuando el otro chico se revolvió.

–Oye… –murmuró, colocando una mano en su hombro y dándole una ligera sacudida–. ¿Estás despierto?

Kai murmuró algo incoherente y se giró, parpadeando adormilado. Su ceño se frunció profundamente cuando lo vio ahí, y por un momento pareció incierto sobre si estaba soñando o no.

–…Oye –dijo por fin, tallándose los ojos.

–Faltaste a la escuela. ¿Qué pasa contigo? –preguntó–. ¿Resaca tras el impacto?

Él medio se rió, medio tosió.

–Nah –dijo eventualmente–. Sólo… no lo sé. No estoy bien.

Se sentó y apagó la televisión, aún pareciendo medio dormido.

–Discúlpame por preguntar, pero… –dijo al fin, estirándose y mirándose un tanto relajado cuando su espalda tronó unas pocas veces–. ¿_Cómo_ sabes dónde vivo?

–Minagawa–sensei –Tala dijo con una sonrisa, divertido por la interminable sospecha del otro–. Me pidió que te diera esto.

Le entregó en sobre que él miró mordazmente.

–Así que, ¿por cuánto tiempo me estuviste viendo dormir? –preguntó, rasgando el sobre–. Bastante espeluznante, Ivanov.

–No temas, Hiwatari, acabo de llegar –dijo, tomando asiento junto a él–. ¿Qué quiere tu profesora de arte?

–Nngh… me está rogando para que arregle una cita padres–maestro con ella esta noche –dijo huecamente, leyendo la nota–. Le dije que nadie puede hacerla, pero seguramente está desesperada. Aquí dice que sólo tengo que llamar y decir una hora y ella estará allí. De alguna manera esto suena mal.

Tala se rió suavemente de la pequeña mente furtiva del otro. Hubo un momento de silencio.

–Espera… ¿cómo sabías que ella era mi maestra de arte? –Kai dijo con desconfianza–. Yo nunca te dije. Ni siquiera te dije que yo _hiciera _arte.

–Sí, cuéntame sobre ello –dijo ligeramente molesto–. _No_ sabía que tú hacías arte hasta que colgué tu pintura en el vestíbulo hoy. ¿Por qué demonios nunca me dijiste que podías pintar de esa manera?

–Nunca preguntaste –dijo meramente antes de poner una mano sobre sus ojos–. Carajo, _odio_ esa pintura… nngh, desearía que nunca la hubieses visto…

–¿Cómo puedes odiarla? Es sorprendente.

–Es sólo que… no me gusta.

–Apuesto que estás avergonzado –sonrió, picando su brazo–. Quieres que todos piensen que era un chico duro, con los pies en la tierra, persona lógica, cuando en realidad eres un dulce y sensible pequeño artista…

–Cállate –Kai dijo ausente, sacudiendo su mano.

Justo entonces, ambos escucharon una voz resonando a través de un cuarto cercano. Tala reconoció la voz como la perteneciente al hombre que había estado hablando con el señor Dickenson en la escuela. Por el momento parecía estar gritando órdenes, y podía escuchar a la pobre ama de llaves chillando en respuesta. Kai estaba visiblemente tenso.

–Vamos arriba –dijo calladamente, poniéndose abruptamente de pie.

–Sí, de acuerdo –dijo, decidiendo que no debía cuestionarlo.

Dejaron el cuarto y Kai casi se apresuró a subir, Tala cerca tras él.

Mirando sobre su hombro, captó un corto vistazo del hombre de cabello acerado de antes.

Tenía una figura formidable, pero Tala no podía evitar preguntarse por qué Kai parecía albergar tales sentimientos negativos hacia él.

El hombre era, después de todo, el abuelo del chico.

Y si vivían bajo el mismo techo, debían de ser bastante cercanos.

…

¿Correcto?

* * *

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar un review en el capítulo pasado. Me alegra saber que no todos abandonaron esta historia por completo (aunque no puedo quejarme fue mi culpa por la tardanza en actualizar).

**Kiray Himawari– **Sí fue lindo aunque estos últimos lo están aún más. Ya todo se va aclarando (o enredando) un poco más. Creo que especialmente las aclaraciones de este capítulo ninguno nos lo esperábamos… ¿o sí?

**Un(a) lector(a) anónimo(a)– **Gracias por leer.

**Saint Lolita– **Gracias por todos los ánimos y jalones de oreja. Espero que este fic siga siendo de tu agrado.

**Alexa Hiwatari– **Gracias por seguir por aquí.

**PPBKAI– **Linda, tus comentarios siempre me animan mucho. Todos tienen un punto de vista particular y sumamente interesante. Es una lástima que lo golpearan en el rostro, pero como dijo Kai, "si yo quedé así, imagínate cómo quedó el otro", Johnny se verá aún menos atractivo con la golpiza que Kai le puso antes, eso te lo aseguro... a pesar de todo a Johnny seguro le fue mucho peor con Michael y ellos.

**Validia– **Gracias por tus comentarios.

**YUKI HINO– **¿Qué te he de decir? Yo con mi mentecita sucia me imaginaba varios fines alternos para ese capítulo en especial. Era una escena justa de cualquier fic yaoi, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Tendremos que seguir soñando por nuestra cuenta. Ojalá que este capítulo compense el pequeño disgusto que te causó el pasado. Nuestro Tala es un chico responsable.

**Agatha Romaniev– **Muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios, realmente me agrada bastante leerlos. Y concuerdo contigo, no son muchos los autores que pueden hacer que un fic fluya tan bien y que saben cómo manejar a los personajes con esa empatía que lo hace Fiver. Me siento verdaderamente satisfecho de poder traducir un escrito como éste. Gracias por el apoyo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Título – **I Found Your Diary

**Autor –**Fiver

**Disclaimer – **Beyblade pertenece a Takao Aoki y la historia _**I Found Your Diary**_ a **Fiver**, quien amablemente me permitió traducirla.

¡Espero hayan tenido unas felices fiestas! ¡Todo lo mejor en este año que está por comenzar!

Capítulo del drama y las grandes revelaciones… Sobre todo, la más importante de todas… ¡El color de las paredes de la habitación de Kai! Apuesto que nadie lo vio venir…

Y ya, sólo a un capítulo de acabar, estoy comenzando a sopesar la idea de la posible siguiente traducción que haré. He encontrado un par de fics de Beyblade y de Junjou Romantica que valen mucho la pena… Así que me gustaría preguntarles, ¿tienen alguna sugerencia o petición de fic que les gustaría leer: Personajes/Parejas/Género? No sería definitivo, pero lo que me digan podría ayudarme a decidirme por alguno.

Gracias por leer. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

* * *

**I Found Your Diary**

_**En el capítulo pasado.**_

–Vamos arriba –dijo calladamente, poniéndose abruptamente de pie.

–Sí, de acuerdo –dijo, decidiendo que ni debía cuestionarlo.

Dejaron el cuarto y Kai casi se apresuró a subir, Tala cerca tras él.

Mirando sobre su hombro, captó un corto vistazo del hombre de cabello acerado de antes.

Tenía una figura formidable, pero Tala no podía evitar preguntarse por qué Kai parecía albergar tales sentimientos negativos hacia él.

El hombre era, después de todo, el abuelo del chico.

Y si vivían bajo el mismo techo, debían de ser bastante cercanos.

…

¿Correcto?

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**__**4**_

Estaban a la mitad de las escaleras cuando Tala casi fue empujado a su muerte por una silbante bola de pelos que vino volando hacia él de absolutamente ningún lado.

–¡Demo…! –comenzó a aullar, agarrándose del barandal mientras la transtornada creatura escupía y se clavaba a su tobillo.

–Sólo es un gato, Ivanov –Kai dijo, rolando los ojos como si fuera el más grande tonto del mundo.

–¿_Eso _es un gato? –cuestionó secamente, mirando al animal que, pudo haber jurado, lo estaba observando fijamente. Ahora que estaba sentado relativamente quieto pudo ver que efectivamente era un gato, un gato gris atigrado bastante flaco que mostraba que sus no tan distantes ancestros habían cazado cebras.

–Sí –dijo rodando otra vez los ojos, tomando al felino homicida en sus brazos.

–¿Es tuyo? –Tala preguntó, cejas alzadas, cuando notó que el animal inmediatamente se volvió callado y plácido cuando Kai lo recogió, y estaba, de momento, acurrucándose felizmente en el material de su playera.

–Sí –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros–. Lo encontré en el bote de basura de atrás.

–¿En serio? –se rió.

–Sí. Mi abuelo no lo aprueba. Envió a alguien a comprarme un persa azul de raza o algo así, como si yo pudiese reemplazar algo que realmente me gusta con algo más caro. Aún así, no funcionó. Odié a la condenada bola de pelos. Creo que el ama de llaves se la dio a su sobrina.

–Eres tan frío –se rió–. ¿Así que cuál es el nombre de esta bola de pelos? ¿Lucifer? ¿Damián?

–No –dijo– …Vincent.

–Ah, ¿como Vincent Price? Buena elección –dijo asintiendo.

–No –contestó, rascando atrás de las orejas del gato–. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Examinó al gato (y éste verdaderamente estaba observándolo) y eventualmente notó que le faltaba media oreja.

–Oh, lo tengo –dijo con una sonrisa, señalando dicha oreja mutilada–. Vincent van Gogh, ¿cierto?

–Cierto.

–Realmente eres artístico, Kai –dijo sonriendo, secretamente impresionado consigo mismo por haber recordado esa lección de historia del arte de secundaria.

–Es sólo porque noté que le habían arrancado la oreja –murmuró, mirando a otro lado–.Si no lo hubiese tenido, lo hubiese llamado Tom o algo así. No me rompí mucho la cabeza para nombrarlo por un artista.

–Sí, de acuerdo –dijo, ligeramente divertido por la aparente vergüenza del otro–. Pero ¿sabes que cuando Van Gogh se cortó la oreja, lo puso en un sobre y se lo dio a una prostituta? Suena como un completo loco. Se enamoró de la hija de su casera, se enamoró de su prima, se enmoró de una prostituta –no de la misma a la que le dio su oreja–, atacó a su compañero Gauguin con una navaja, y, al final, se disparó por ninguna razón aparente.

–Sí –dijo Kai secamente–. También pintaba de vez en cuando.

–Únicamente cuando podía hacerle un tiempo –dijo riéndose.

Kai, una vez más, roló los ojos y continuó su camino hacia arriba. Vincent observó a Tala sobre su hombro, aún mantenía el ceño fruncido, y pensó que era verdad lo que se decía… las mascotas sí se parecen a sus dueños.

Kai eventualmente llegó a la puerta correcta y la pateó, irritado, para que se abriera y entró.

Tala se detuvo y parpadeó en completo asombro.

El interior del cuarto –el cual sólo podía asumir que era la habitación de Kai– lucía un pálido piso de madera con una gran alfombra negra en el centro, una cama impecablemente hecha con ropa de cama negra, un escritorio de madera con una computadora en él, cortinas negras…

Y paredes naranja fluorescente.

–…Oh, Dios –dijo al fin.

–Sí –Kai concordó–. Oh, Dios.

–Uh… miró alrededor aún tratando de acostumbrarse y no ser cegado al mismo tiempo–. ¿Me vas a decir cómo sucedió esto? Como eres un artista y posible emo, adivino que esta no fue tu primera elección.

–Hn… –Kai dijo, dejando a Vincent en la cama–. Creo que simplemente… tuve lo que pedí.

–_¿Eh?_

Kai se dejó caer en la silla de la computadora, mirando de mal humor la pantalla en blanco.

–Mi abuelo y yo… –dijo– no nos llevamos muy bien.

–Lo tengo –dijo, asintiendo alentadoramente cuando Kai no continuó.

–Sé que suena _verdaderamente_ patético… –prosiguió el chico bicolor, cruzando sus manos, incómodo–, pero… no tiene tiempo para mí. Ahora no me molesta. Pero hace un tiempo… yo lo necesitaba. Y nunca estuvo ahí. Todo lo que le importa es su compañía. Su dinero.

Tala lo estudió por un momento. Era obvio que esto era más profundo que sólo una emulsión de color mandarina. Una vez más, tropezaba, sin ser consciente, con una de las partes más delicadas de la vida de su compañero. Podía observar que éste era un tema muy incómodo del qué hablar para Kai, y un movimiento en falso lo haría retraerse dentro de sí mismo. Necesitaba avanzar con _sumo _cuidado.

–¿Crees que su compañía está antes que tú? –cuestionó cuidadosamente.

–Estoy completamente seguro que lo hace. Él no se preocupa por las otras personas. Para él, el hecho de que _tiene_ un nieto no importa. Ni siquiera parece importarle… lo que ambos perdimos.

La palabra golpeó una cuerda en su memoria.

–¿Perdieron…? –repitió inseguro. Kai sonrió sin gracia y asintió, comprendiendo lo que estaba recordando.

–¿Recuerdas ese día en el parque? –dijo–. Me preguntaste su había perdido algo recientemente y yo… yo me enfurecí.

Se hizo un silencio.

–Kai… –dijo al final, tentativamente–. ¿Qué perdiste?

El otro tomó un respiro profundo y cerró sus ojos cansinamente.

–Mis padres –dijo lacónico.

Hubo otro silencio, el más agonizante que Tala había sentido.

–Oh, por Dios, Kai –gimió–. Lo siento tanto, no sabía que…

–No importa, está bien –Kai replicó, pero su voz estaba vacía–. Tú no sabías. Fui un estúpido al pensar que lo hacías. Yo sólo… estaba resentido ese día. Eso es todo.

–Pero…

–Como sea, acerca del cuarto. Mi abuelo y yo estábamos teniendo una discusión. No puedo recordar sobre qué era. Algo estúpido. Y cuando hubo acabado él gritó "¿Qué hay con este cuarto, entonces?"

Se silenció por un momento, abriendo sus ojos carmines y mirando al techo.

–…Así que le dijo que lo pintara de naranja chillón por lo que me importaba –terminó.

Tala apenas escuchó el final de la historia sobre el color de la recámara. ¿A quién le importaba una mierda de qué color era el cuarto? ¿Por qué él continuaba hablando sobre ello. No _interesaba_, no era la que era _importante_ ahora.

Se sentó en el piso, su espalda recargándose contra la cama. Le indicó a Kai que se le uniera, y a pesar de que el otro chico lo miraba perplejo, obedeció.

–¿Cuándo… cuando perdiste a tus padres, Kai? –preguntó por con calma.

El chico bicolor frunció el ceño levemente, pero no objetó este cuestionamiento.

–Cerca de medio año –dijo, jalando un hilo suelto en su manga–. Seis o siete meses.

–¿Eso es todo? –preguntó, horrorizado. Él no tenía la mejor relación con su madre y padre, pero si alguno de ellos muriera –ni pensar que fueran ambos– no se creía capaz de volver a la escuela, hacer su vida como si nada, tan _pronto_.

–Sí –dijo distraídamente–. Parece como si fuese más tiempo.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó suavemente.

–Algún niño idiota se emborrachó y robó un carro –respondió, su voz monótona y sin emoción–. Ellos se pusieron en su camino.

Él se estremeció. Kai no.

–Ahí fue cuando me vine a vivir con mi abuelo –continuó, espontáneamente–. Qué mal que no parece preocuparse de que su hija esté muerta.

Tala se estremeció de nuevo por la manera tan directa en la que él hablaba acerca de ello, como si se hubiese desembarazado de ello y ya no le permitiera que le causara dolor.

–Así que… um… –Tala dijo inseguro–. ¿Hará siete meses… que dejaste de ser un chico de dieces?

Kai lo miró amenazante.

–No te metas en mi cabeza –dijo, de la misma manera en que siempre lo hacía.

Pero esta vez, iba a ser diferente.

–No –le replicó.

Kai lo miró un momento, desconcertado.

–¿Qué? –cuestionó al fin.

–Dije que no –contestó firmemente–. ¿No lo entiendes, Kai? _Necesitas_ permitirle a alguien entrar a tu cabeza. No siempre tienes que estar solo. Demonios, ¡no siempre _puedes_ estar solo!

–Cállate –le espetó mirándolo molesto, pero eso también era diferente. Esta vez estaba lleno de furia verdadera, y algo más que pudo haber sido miedo–. No necesito a nadie. Puedo hacer las cosas solo. No te necesito. ¡Puedo atravesar esto por _mi cuenta_…!

–¡_No puedes_! –gritó, explotando–. Miénteme si quieres, pero no te mientas a ti mismo. Necesitas ayuda, Kai. Tu abuelo no te la dio, así que te encerraste todo. Pero eso no _funciona_, Kai, no lo hace…

–¡Funciona perfectamente! –vociferó, la voz que siempre estaba tan calmada y modulada se estaba volviendo más y más fuerte con cada palabra–. Funcionó por los pasados siete meses, y funcionará por los siguientes siete meses. Y no estés tan jodidamente _satisfecho_, no iba a negar que lo haya encerrado todo. Sé que lo he hecho. Y no me importa. Es mejor de esta manera. Es mejor no preocuparse por nada. Y yo no necesito ayuda, lo que sea que _eso_ significa. ¿Crees que necesito una maldita terapia? Amarías eso, ¿no? Conseguir a alguien que me _hable _sobre mis propios _sentimientos_. ¡Estás tan lleno de _mierda_! ¡No necesito eso, y _no te necesito a ti_!

Se detuvo, respirando con fuerza, las manos cerradas en puños apretados.

Tala suspiró profundamente, encontrando difícil de creer que hace sólo unos minutos habían estado abajo y todo había sido normal entre ellos. Habían entrado en esos temas dolorosos tan rápido, tan inesperadamente… siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa.

–Escucha –dijo calmadamente–. Nunca dije que quisiera verte en terapia. Sé que eso no te gustaría.

–No me hables como si me conocieras –Kai replicó, mirando significativamente al otro lado, tal vez asustado de las emociones que se pudiesen ser vistas en sus ojos.

–_Te_ conozco –dijo simplemente–, y también sé que siete meses no es tiempo suficiente para que una persona deje atrás algo como esto.

–¿Así que no quieres que lo supere?

–Sabes que no era eso a lo que me refería –suspiró–. Sólo quería decir que… aún te está lastimando. Pero tú estás fingiendo que no está ahí.

–Cállate –murmuró.

–No puedes mantenerlo confinado para siempre –dijo–. Un día todo saldrá. Y podría herirte de verdad, Kai. Podría matarte.

–¿Qué diferencia haría? –espetó inesperadamente, volteándose para enfrentarlo con sus fieros ojos–. ¿Quién notaría realmente si estoy muerto? ¿Quién estaría triste? ¿Quién lloraría por _mí_?

Tala no pudo más que sentir la simpatía agolpándose en su interior. Él siempre pensó que Kai era tan firme, tan inmune a lo que fuese que el mundo arrojara contra él. Pero podía ver un destello de la realidad ahora. Estaba solo. Sólo un chico solitario y herido que sentía que el mundo no lo necesitaba, desde que las dos personas que lo necesitaban más ya no estaban en él.

Colocó una mano en su hombro. Kai se revolvió para quitársela, pero Tala cogió su mano y se aferró a ella fuertemente, diciendo, sin palabras, "Estoy aquí. Y no voy a ir a ningún lado".

–Te sorprendería –dijo en un intento de sonrisa–. Aún si alguien a quien nunca he conocido antes muere, me siento triste si oigo sobre ello. ¿Qué crees que haría si fueras _tú_?

Kai mordió su labio y se giró, el enojo de su rostro cediendo un poco pero sin rastro de desaparecer.

–Nunca pienses que no importaría –Tala dijo quedamente–. Lo haría.

La única respuesta de Kai fue retirar su mano y darle la espalda.

–Aunque… es una cosa inusual para preguntar –Tala caviló–. "¿Quién lloraría por mí?" No esperaba que pensaras acerca de cosas como esa. ¿Es porque tú lloraste por… por ellos?

No pudo hacerse decir "tus padres", por alguna razón.

Su intención había sido avivar el fuego que sabía que existía dentro del otro chico, hacerlo enojar otra vez. Al menos, de esa manera, algunos de los sentimientos negativos se aireaban. Había esperado un grito furioso, un "Por supuesto lloré por ellos, ¡bastardo!" en lugar de esa extrema quietud, sin embargo, todo lo que ocurrió fue tensar sus hombros y bajar la cabeza.

–…Aw, demonios, Kai –dijo con un gemido–. ¿No lo hiciste?

–No –respondió altanero–. ¿Qué bien podría hacer? No los traería de regreso.

–¿Nunca lloraste por ellos?

–Sólo unas pocas veces –dijo rígidamente–. Antes de que me diera cuenta de qué tan patético resultaba.

–No –refutó firmemente–. ¿Quieres saber lo que es patético? Johnny McGregor juntando a toda su pandilla para herirte. _Eso _es patético. No tener las agallas para decirle a la gente que no quiero seguir el camino que han dispuesto para mí. _Eso_ es patético. Y no permitirte estar triste por la pérdida de la gente que amas… eso _realmente_ es patético.

Obtuvo su reacción de enojo esta vez. Kai se volteó para encararlo, y pudo ver su furia era como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

–¿Cómo podrías _tú _saberlo? –siseó–. ¿Qué te da el derecho de decirme todo esto? No sabes lo que se siente, ¿o sí? Tú aún tienes tus… tú aún _los_ tienes. Y te quejas de ellos más veces de las que dices cosas buenas sobre ellos. ¿Cómo puedes posiblemente presumir que lo sabes?

–Porque, puedo discutir con ellos, y podríamos volvernos locos de vez en cuando… –dijo por lo bajo–. Pero si cierro mis ojos y los _imagino_ no estando ahí nunca más, me destroza. Y eso sólo es pensarlo. Sé que si _de hecho _ocurriera, sería un millón de veces peor. Así que puede que no sepa exactamente lo que se siente… pero sé cuán terrible debe ser.

Kai mordió su labio inferior de nuevo, tan fuerte que Tala pensó que podría estar en riesgo de abrírselo otra vez.

–¿Es por eso que te saltas la escuela? –preguntó, tratando de alterar el tema de discusión un poco, pero seguir en el mismo punto básico.

–Odio la escuela –contestó, su voz casi un susurro.

–¿Por qué?

–No lo sé. Siempre la odié. Pero solía lidiar con ella, porque pensé que importaba. No parece que lo haga más.

–¿Porque ellos no están aquí?

–Eso creo.

–¿Es por eso que te la saltaste hoy?

–No… exactamente. Algo así.

–¿Hm?

–Hoy es un mal día –dijo quedamente, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho.

Esta era verdaderamente una extraña situación en la cual estar. Kai actuaba como si no quisiera hablar acerca de esto, pero realmente lo quería, pero una parte de él ciertamente no lo hacía…

¿Así que qué se suponía que él debía hacer?

–¿Por qué es tan malo hoy? –preguntó en un tono cuidadosamente medido.

–…

–Kai, tú lo trajiste –dijo, incapaz de controlar la exasperación de su voz–, y eso implica que tú me quieres decir acerca de ello. No estoy preguntando por mi propio beneficio aquí.

–…Es el cumpleaños de mi mamá hoy –murmuró–. No creí que debiese ir a la escuela. Creí que habría estallado con alguien.

Tala cerró sus ojos azul pálido por un momento. La simple idea del dolor que este día le debía de estar causando era sobrecogedora. Pero necesitaban llegar al fondo del asunto. Hoy. Ahora. Este tema no podía estancarse por más tiempo. Era como una herida infectada, venenosa y descompuesta, y ellos necesitaban airearla para intentar de expulsar el veneno.

–Debe ser muy difícil para ti –dijo suavemente.

–Sería más difícil si tuviese que pensar en ello –fue la respuesta.

–Pero no rompiste tu promesa –dijo–. Eso es bueno.

–La rompí –dijo Kai huecamente–. Dije que iría a la escuela.

–No, tú dijiste que no te saltarías la escuela –contestó–. Si tienes una buena razón para faltar, no necesitas venir. Creo que es tan buena razón como ninguna.

–¿No crees que es… un tanto infantil? –preguntó, y Tala pudo ver un parpadeo de inseguridad y vulnerabilidad, tras sus arrogantes ojos carmesís–. ¿Patético?

–Y estúpido también, ¿supongo? –respondió, frunciendo el ceño–. No. Creo que es muy triste. Y desearía que hubiese algo que pudiera decir para ayudar. Pero no creo que haya ninguna palabra en el mundo que pudiera hacer ningún bien ahora.

–¿…Cómo te acercaste tanto sin que yo lo notara? –Kai dijo de repente, distante, como si estuviera hablando para él–. Juré que mantendría a todos alejados. Pero tú vienes, y antes de que lo supiera tú estabas… justo ahí. Y ahora hasta saber acerca de esto…

–¿Realmente te molesta tanto? –inquirió–. Si no quería decirme, pudiste haber sido más necio sobre ello.

Una débil sonrisa revoloteó en el rostro del otro chico.

–Creo que tienes razón –dijo–. Quizá quería decírtelo.

–Quizá lo hacías –accedió.

Y parecía de esa manera. Era como si el tema había estado rondando entre ellos desde hacía tiempo, sólo esperando el momento oportuno de ser propiamente abordado. Y ahora había tenido su momento. Y tenían que sacarle el mayor provecho.

–Poner una cara valiente… o una cara fría… no te mantendrá seguro para siempre –Tala dijo al fin–. Es probablemente mejor romper la máscara tú mismo, en lugar de esperar al día en que ésta se derrumbe y te deje desahuciado…

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por un largo, largo rato. Vincent saltó de la cama y miró solemnemente a Tala, su expresión ahora más como una mueca que como una mirada feroz. Acarició la cabeza del felino tentativamente, aliviado cuando éste no intentó desgarrarlo en tiritas.

–Je… Pensé que me odiabas, Sr. Una–Oreja –dijo.

–Pft… –oyó a Kai decir–. ¿Quién puede odiarte?

Su voz sonó un poco extraña. Se volteó para mirarlo y vio que su expresión era remota y sus ojos insólitamente vidriosos.

–Así que las paredes de la presa se colapsan… –Tala dijo calmadamente–. Era cuestión de tiempo.

El otro chico se enjuagó furiosamente sus ojos húmedos, tratando de detener el flujo.

–Kai, relájate –dijo–. No me voy a reír.

El muchacho bicolor no tenía opción, de cualquier manera. Era como si las barreras de hielo dentro de él se estuvieran derritiendo, y presentándose al mundo en forma de lágrimas.

Tala colocó un brazo cautelosamente a través de sus hombros. Su primer intento fue removido, pero tras cierta perseverancia Kai se rindió y se permitió ser abrazado, por primera vez en quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Era una curiosa manera de llorar. Su cara no se arrugó ni se puso roja, no tosió o jadeó para respirar. Era completamente silenciosa, totalmente inmóvil. Su rostro no estaba particularmente triste. Sólo había una corriente continua de lágrimas plateadas fluyendo por sus pálidas mejillas, toda la tristeza encerrada finalmente encontraba su camino afuera, sigilosa, suave, lenta.

Tala no supo cuánto estuvieron sentados de esa forma. No dijo una palabra en ese tiempo. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? ¿"No llores"? ¿Qué clase de sentido tendría? Bizarro como sonaba, llorar era probablemente la mejor cosa que podía hacer ahora.

Además, que probablemente sería en otros diez años o algo así para que lo hiciera de nuevo.

–Mierda… –Kai murmuró después de un rato–. _Te _odio.

–Lo sé –dijo divertido.

Un poco después los ríos salados se secaron, y Kai dio un profundo suspiro.

–Nngh… –dijo, girando la cabeza y recargándola en su hombro–. Eso fue estúpido.

–No, eso fue humano –lo corrigió.

–…Si alguna vez le dices a otro ser viviente acerca de esto… –Kai dijo lentamente–. _Morirás_.

–No temas –dijo, rodando los ojos–. Juro solemnemente en nombre de todo lo libre de alcohol que nunca divulgaré a otro ser humano –o animal– que vi al gran Kai Hiwatari actuar como un verdadero humano por un particular espacio de tiempo.

Los hombros de Kai se sacudieron ligeramente cuando casi se rió.

–Bien –dijo.

Las cosas ya estaban de vuelta a lo normal entre ellos, por ahora. Tala sabía que no había terminado. Sabía que habría más momentos como éste en el futuro, habría más gritos, más hielo qué derretir.

Y, francamente, lo esperaba con ansias.

El misterio del diario pudo haberse abandonado, pero Kai era un misterio en sí mismo. Y tal vez acababa de resolver ese misterio. Una gran parte de él, al menos.

–Quiero una promesa a cambio, Kai –dijo tras un rato. Kai se sentó y lo miró, una ceja alzada fríamente. No pudo más que maravillarse de la poca evidencia que había de su estallido emocional. Sus ojos no estaban todos rojos e hinchados, y todas las lágrimas habían sido limpiadas. La única señal de que había ocurrido todo aquello era la mancha de aquellos asombrosos triángulos azules.

–¿Y qué promesa es esa? –inquirió el joven bicolor.

–Que no encerrarás todas estas cosas de nuevo –dijo–. Que vendrás a hablarme –o a alguien más si quieres– si todo se vuelve a acumular y hacerte enloquecer.

Kai no respondió por un momento. Parecía estarlo considerando.

–Kai… –dijo como advertencia.

–Sí, sí –dijo, restándole importancia–. Está bien.

–Creo que quiero una garantía por escrito de eso – dijo, divertido por la respuesta despreocupada del otro.

Kai roló los ojos y se levantó, trayendo una pluma y un pedazo de papel de su escritorio.

–Así que, ¿qué se supone que debo escribir? –demandó, dejándose caer a su lado.

–Escribe: "Yo, Kai Hiwatari, juro solemnemente, so pena de extremas burlas y molestias, que nunca más…

–Relájate, ¡vas demasiado rápido!

–Ok, ok –se rió, pausándose hasta que el pobre escriba lo alcanzó.

…

Entonces notó una cosa graciosa.

Kai estaba sosteniendo la pluma y escribiendo con su mano izquierda.

Bueno, eso tenía sentido. Rei había dicho que él era zurdo. Ellos suponían de que eso era parte del porqué era tan artístico.

Pero al mismo tiempo, pudo ver los pálidos rastros del ejemplo de caligrafía que Kai le había enseñado en la fiesta.

Y éstos estaban en el _dorso _de su _mano izquerda_.

Lo que significaba que él debía haberlo escrito con su _mano derecha_.

Pero…

…

¿Eh?

Kai pareció notarlo mirando fijamente a sus manos.

–Ah… No puedo borrarlo completamente –dijo, mirando al descolorido "Kai Hiwatari" en el dorso de su mano, no pareció notar que era la misma mano con la que estaba escribiendo–. Debió de haber sido una maldita tinta permanente o algo así.

Él frunció el ceño, aún pensando.

–¿…Qué pasa contigo? –Kai dijo tras unos momentos, mirándolo ligeramente incómodo.

–Kai… –dijo muy lentamente–. ¿Eres… ambidiestro?

El chico bicolor lo miró inexpresivamente por un momento, antes de que sus mejillas se tornaran rojo intenso al tiempo que se daba cuenta de su error.

–Déjame ver eso –Tala dijo, arrebatándole el contrato a medio escribir antes de que Kai pudiese protestar y observándolo.

Y… g rizadas y y curveadas…

Escarbó en su mochila y extrajo el objeto que lo había empezado todo.

El diario.

Aunque se habían rendido, lo puso en la mochila esa mañana. ¿La fuerza del hábito? ¿Sólo algo qué leer? No lo sabía.

Pero parecía ser una jodida cosa buena que lo hubiese hecho.

Lo abrió rápidamente en una página al azar e hizo una comparación.

Y la escritura era una réplica idéntica.

–…Demonios –respiró.

Miró del papel al cuaderno y de regreso, seguramente sus ojos lo estaban engañando.

Pero no lo hacían.

–¡Tú pequeño _mentiroso_! –exclamó completamente asombrado–. ¡Todo el tiempo fuiste tú!

El rostro de Kai se había vuelto de una alarmante tonalidad de rojo y estaba mirando a un punto fijo en el suelo, revolviéndose ligeramente.

–_Vamos_, hasta te pregunté en tu cara si era tuyo –soltó, aún batallando por comprenderlo todo–. ¿Por qué no sólo lo dijiste? ¡Hubiese ahorrado _muchísimo _tiempo!

–¿…_Tú_ hubieses admitido escribir esa porquería? –Kai murmuró–. Es decir, en serio… un _diario_…

–¡Pero tú_ escribiste_ que tu maestra de orientación te forzó a escribirlo! ¡Sabía que no lo estabas haciendo por _diversión_!

–Sí… pero…

El cuarto se sumió en silencio mientras Tala intentaba asimilar esta nueva revelación, tratando de _verdaderamente_ creer que el misterio estaba resuelto, aún después de que se había rendido.

–Así que… el "Accidente"… –murmuró.

–Sí –Kai dijo francamente.

No tenía el sentimiento que normalmente tenía cuando encontraba la solución a un problema complicado… Casi siempre sentía que daba un paso a la luz, o que salía de la niebla. Como una dramática sensación de revelación. No esta vez. Casi se sentía perdido y confundido como cuando había _comenzado_ este trabajo.

Sonrió ligeramente. Pero no era _tan_ malo.

–Así que… ¿estás molesto? –Kai preguntó, los aprehensivos ojos carmines mirándolo.

–Nah –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros–. Estoy más en la región de "impactado, asombrado y en completa incredulidad". En unas horas, sí, probablemente esté furibundo, pero justo ahora… nah. De hecho, estoy un tanto feliz.

–¿Eh?

–Ja, no estoy seguro porqué… –dijo riéndose–. Pero me alegra que fueras tú.

–…

Kai se levantó de nuevo y fue a su escritorio. Abrió un cajón en la parte baja y, tras unos momentos de esculcar, extrajo un cuaderno.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Tala, perplejo, cuando se sentó otra vez.

–Umm…

Notó que era un pesado cuaderno negro, grueso, con un lomo propio…

–No es posible –dijo, sus labios torciéndose en una sonrisa.

–Después de que yo… accidentalmente a propósito perdiera en primer diario… –Kai murmuró–. Mi maestra de orientación fue suficientemente _amable_ para darme uno nuevo.

–¿Así que estuviste llenando _este _todo el tiempo? –se rió, amando completamente lo bizarro de todo ello–. Wow, no puedo _esperar_ a ver lo que has estado escribiendo sobre mí.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que te he mencionado? –replicó, repentinamente, pero era obvio que no estaba siendo serio–. Pero… quiero decir… que puedes leerlo, si quieres. Dudo que vaya a decir algo que tú no sabes ya, pero...

–No te preocupes, le daré un vistazo al rato… aunque estoy razonablemente seguro que algunos de los comentarios de aquí perforarán mi corazón –dijo–. Había extrañado leer tus pequeñas cavilaciones.

Se sentía tan _raro_ ser capaz de decir "tus cavilaciones", "tu diario". Había pasado tanto tiempo como un objeto anónimo que aún estaba peleando para hacer las conexiones entre el chico que había llegado a conocer y el cuaderno que había pasado tanto tiempo escudriñando. Quería reírse de nuevo. Los dos misterios que había estado arrastrando habían pasado a ser la misma cosa. Parecía tan _obvio_ ahora que lo pensaba.

–Acerca de eso… –dijo–. ¿Por qué "accidentalmente a porpósito" perdiste el primero?

–Porque no quería escribirlo…

–¿No sabías que te darían otro?

–Valía la pena intentarlo…

–¿Y por qué pediste _ayudarme_ a encontrar a quién pertenecía? Eso me pierde _completamente_.

–Imaginé que perderías el interés –Kai dijo, encogiéndose de hombros–. No mucha gente dedica mucho tiempo a algo tan estúpido. Pensé que te aburrirías tras unos días, y podría recuperarlo, y te olvidarías completamente de él.

–Pero te equivocaste –señaló, sonriendo ampliamente.

–Me equivoqué –concordó.

–¿Y no estás feliz de que lo hiciste? –se burló. Kai "hmph"ió y desvió la mirada, pero estaba luchando contra una sonrisa.

–Tal vez un poco –dijo.

Hubo otro silencio mientras Tala hojeaba el segundo diario, riéndose tan seguido en algunas gemas particularmente cáusticas que Kai había escrito. Si una carrera artística no funcionaba para él, siempre podía ser escritor. Él no podía ser la única persona en el mundo que encontrara esta clase de cinismo insanamente divertida.

–Oh, dios… –dijo al fin, devolviéndole el cuaderno a su dueño–. Entonces, nuestros dos misterios están resueltos. El misterio del diario, y tú, la personificación del misterio.

–Eso parece –Kai coincidió.

–Oh, oh –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa–. ¿De qué vamos a hablar a partir de ahora?

Kai soltó una pequeña risita y se reclinó contra la cama, su rostro tenía una mirada apacible y satisfecha, una muestra de lo que nadie había visto en él desde ese terrible día hacía siete meses.

–Estoy seguro de que seremos capaces de pensar en algo –dijo suavemente.

* * *

Agradezco a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar. Nos vemos en el capítulo final.

**Kiray Himawari** –Te agradezco muchísimo tus palabras, no sabes lo feliz que me hace leer comentarios tan alentadores como los tuyos. Y debo de decir que lectores como tú son los que hacen que esto valga la pena. De verdad, gracias.

**Yue Kokuyoku** –Me alegra que te haya gustado. Este capítulo ya se unen todos los cabos sueltos y nos dan algunas sorpresitas. Espero verte en el final.

**Melissa **–¡Gracias por tus ánimos y por tus palabras! Ojalá disfrutes este capítulo tanto como los otros, la autora realmente se lució aquí. Y también gracias, crea o no, las bendiciones nunca están de más.

**Agatha Romaniev** –Sinceramente, adoro tus reviews. Coincido contigo en que la autora supo cómo desarrollar una muy buena historia, tanto en mantener a los personajes IC, como mezclar algunas sutiles escenas del anime como plasmar los pensamientos jóvenes. Por eso es que me gustó tanto este fic como para traducirlo. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios!

**Saint lolita** –Muchas gracias por los comentarios tan entusiastas de siempre.

**Alexa Hiwatari** –Gracias, espero verte en esta última parte del fic.

**Estrella Blank** –Disculpa por tardar tanto en continuar y agradezco mucho tu apoyo.

**Yuki Hino** –Gracias y nos vemos en el final.

**PPBKAI **–Ja, ja, ja, ja, me fascinan tus planes. Ese chico será maravilloso, muy afortunado será quien se vaya a casar con él. Por cierto, por curiosidad, ¿quiénes serán los niños y cómo están los planes de esas parejas? Para mujeriego… bah, siempre se le puede volver bi y convencerlo de hacer lo que quieras.

**Validia** -¿Club de cocina? Nunca se me había ocurrido… Sería sumamente interesante verlo. Ahora que lo pienso con todas las situaciones que se pueden prestar, hubiese sido interesante ver una secuela. Lástima que me quedaré con las ganas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Título – **I Found Your Diary

**Autor –**Fiver

**Disclaimer – **Beyblade pertenece a Takao Aoki y la historia **_I Found Your Diary_** a **Fiver**, quien amablemente me permitió traducirla.

¡Y por fin, nuestra querida página de FF me permitió subir este capítulo! Después de varios días ya me estaba comenzando a desesperar.

Por favor, dejen un review para conocer su opinión de la historia. Gracias por leer.

* * *

**I Found Your Diary**

**_En el capítulo pasado._**

–Oh, dios… –dijo al fin, devolviéndole el cuaderno a su dueño–. Entonces, nuestros dos misterios están resueltos. El misterio del diario, y tú, la personificación del misterio.

–Eso parece –Kai coincidió.

–Oh, oh –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa–. ¿De qué vamos a hablar a partir de ahora?

Kai soltó una pequeña risita y se reclinó contra la cama, su rostro tenía una mirada apacible y satisfecha, una muestra de lo que nadie había visto en él desde ese terrible día hacía siete meses.

–Estoy seguro de que seremos capaces de pensar en algo –dijo suavemente.

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_****_5_**

_26 de Noviembre._

_Nevó un poco hoy. Tristemente no pude salir y revolcarme en ella como un demente niño de siete años porque estaba atrapado en la escuela._

_Sí, estaba en la escuela._

_Lo escribiré una vez más sólo para confirmar: Hoy estuve en la escuela. A pesar de que no quería estar. Aún así fui, y permanecí sentado en cada clase._

_Con ello, se suman al menos cinco meses en los que no me he saltado ni un día._

_Hubo vacaciones de verano en un punto de ese periodo, lo admito, pero aún así. Cinco meses. Bastante bien._

_Ha pasado un año desde El Accidente. No fingiré que no sigue siendo un infierno, tratando de lidiar con todo. Y mi abuelo tan indiferente como siempre. Pero está bien. Me estoy acostumbrando._

_Finalmente acabé la pintura hoy. Tala no me iba a dejar de molestar hasta que le dijera de qué se trataba. Lo juro, es como un perico o algo así, siempre chillando en mi oído._

_Como sea._

_Esa primera pintura que hice, en el verano… la persona en ella, no aparecía en el espejo. No estaba pensando cuando la hice, así que no sé si realmente significa algo, pero si lo hiciera, entonces creo que sería que, en ese entonces, me sentía como si realmente no existiese. Como… si estuviese aquí, pero no estuviera. No podía ser visto. Y supongo que era verdad. Me estaba escondiendo, de alguna forma._

_Deberías de haber visto la cara de Tala cuando trataba de comprenderla._

_Así que esta nueva pintura… la disposición es diferente, pero la escena es la misma. Es una persona frente a un espejo. La habitación también es diferente. Es… más agradable. Y naranja. Me he ido acostumbrando a la naranjidad. Pero en esta pintura, el espejo está roto. Porque lo que está en espejo ya no importa. En el espejo, había la "nada", había la "no–existencia". Yo no miro en el espejo y encuentro una persona diferente. Yo sigo siendo el mismo que antes. Pero toda la falsedad se ha ido, en su mayor parte. Así que rompí el espejo. Bueno, lo pinté roto. Porque la mascara está rota… ¿cierto?_

_Así que, Orientadora, me pregunto cuánta diversión has tenido leyendo mis locos pensamientos por los meses pasados. ¿Tú también has enloquecido? Y sé que lo has estado leyendo. Es tu trabajo, es obvio que lo has estado leyendo. No te preocupes, realmente no creo que uses una peluca. Creo que sólo soy rencoroso… me gusta hacer sentir insegura a la gente._

_¿Pero no crees que ya puedo dejar de escribir esta cosa? Tenía que escribirlo porque estaba "retorcido", ¿correcto? Estaba luchando. Pero estoy mejor ahora. ¿No lo has notado? He estado viniendo a la escuela todo el tiempo. He vuelto a tener calificaciones de ocho, en promedio. Tala me está ayudando a ponerme al corriente de las cosas que me perdí. Estaré sacando dieces pronto. Sólo obsérvame._

_¿Así que tal vez podamos llevar este ejercicio de exploración de alma a un fin? Por los últimos meses me he forzado a mí mismo a escribir seriamente en esta cosa, y sacar todas las cosas malas. Y a veces Tala y yo hablamos de ello. Quiero decir, yo le grito y él se aguanta._

_Así que ya no creo necesitar esto. Odio admitirlo, pero últimamente he comenzado a acostumbrarme a é lo puedo dejar, eso significaría que ya no soy un desastre. Así que…_

El libro le fue arrebatado de las manos.

Frunció el ceño y se giró para encarar al ladrón.

Tala permaneció ahí, su usal sonrisita molesta en su rostro, agitando el cuaderno frente a él odiosamente.

–Hey, Kai –dijo–. Encontré tu diario.

–Muy gracioso –replicó, rolando los ojos–. Déjalo, idiota.

–Bien, bien –el pelirrojo dijo con una pobremente encubierta diversión, devolviéndoselo–. Tenía que decirlo. Nunca lo dije en su momento, cuando descubrí que eras tú.

–Eso no quiere decir que ahora tengas que mencionarlo _diario_ –se quejó, garabateando a toda prisa el final de la entrada y metiendo el cuaderno en su mochila.

–¿No lo hace? –cuestionó, encarando una ceja.

–No –dijo firmemente.

Tala nunca cambió. Cinco meses después, y aún sigue rehusándose a rendirse con él.

Siempre le estaría agradecido por ello.

Nunca lo _admitiría_, pero en su interior siempre le estaría agradecido.

–Como sea, apúrate –el taheño ordenó, dándole un ligero empujón–. Tenemos entrenamiento que hacer.

–Pero está helando –lloriqueó, abrazándose a sí mismo en una fútil defensa contra el frío cortante.

–No seas un bebé.

Tala era el único que veía su remoto lado infantil. Y si alguna vez le decía a alguien acerca de él –como aquél día en que descubrió que ese maldito diario realmente le pertenecía a él– moriría lenta y dolorosamente.

–¿Pero _por qué_? –gruñó mientras caminaban hacia los campos de juego–. La temporada de futbol no inicia hasta Febrero.

–Mayor razón para que intente ponerte en forma ahora –Tala dijo–, es decir, con esa patética prueba _apenas_ entraste en el equipo… realmente necesitas entrenamiento.

–Hey –frunció el ceño, al tiempo que lo golpeaba en el brazo.

–Ok, estoy bromeando –se rió–. Pero vamos, no podemos dejar el entrenamiento hasta finales de Enero. Habremos olvidado todo para entonces. Necesitamos mantenernos practicando.

–Como sea –dijo, aunque podía ver el sentido en eso–. Pero no entiendo por qué sólo yo. ¿Dónde está el resto del equipo?

–¿Estás bromeando? ¿Realmente crees que cualquiera de los otros chicos vendría a practicar en un día como éste?

–_Entonces, ¿por qué yo debo de hacerlo?_

–Porque tú me quieres mucho –Tala sonrió, despeinando su cabello al tiempo que se paraban en la congelada tierra de la cancha.

–Desearías que lo hiciera, Tala –dijo secamente.

Recordó la mirada en el rostro del otro la primera vez que lo llamó por su nombre. No había sido una decisión consciente –simplemente se le había salido. Había estado pensando de él como "Tala" por un tiempo antes de eso, y un día se le había escapado de su boca. La extensión (y el volumen) del placer del pelirrojo con esta mejora casi lo hace volver al "Ivanov" de nuevo, pero no lo hizo.

–¿Así que cómo va la vida de todas formas? –Tala preguntó de repente–. ¿Algo ha sucedido recientemente?

Kai pensó por un momento. Primero miró al expectante taheño, luego a la cacha congelada, la cual no le atraía por el momento.

–Bueno, eso depende –dijo finalmente.

–¿Depende? –Tala repitió, encarando una ceja–. ¿De qué?

–En lo que tú quieras –dijo lo que él sabía que significaba un furioso "Sé–algo–que–tú–no" guiño–. Puedes elegir. Podemos practicar futbol, y probablemente morir de neumonía, o podemos tener otra de nuestras pequeñas enternecedoras pláticas. Tú eliges.

Tala frunció el ceño por un momento. Le dio su mirada más inocente a cambio, sabiendo que conseguiría lo que quería. Antes, durante ese completo fiasco del diario, siempre había sido Tala quien había estado en control de la situación y decidiendo lo que harían. Kai había había sido tomado por sorpresa por todo aquello que se halló dejándose llevar. Pero recientemente había recuperado su paso y había aprendido_ cómo_ tener al pelirrojo en la palma de su mano. Él suponía que ese había sido uno de sus "intercambios", una de las cosas que Tala había tenido que aprender. Kai es manipulador. Kai tiene sus maneras.

–Si caminamos por el parque y el puesto de cafés está ahí, son capuchinos de mi parte –agregó, aplicando la táctica de persuasión que daría el toque final.

Tala suspiró y rodó los ojos.

–Bien, ¿cómo podría decirle no a _eso_? –dijo, pegándole en la cabeza como diciendo "Sí, tú ganas, mocoso". Kai no le regresó el golpe. Nunca lo hacía, si estaba ganando.

Y caminaron, y hablaron, y ciertamente tomaron un placentero café caliente. Como lo harían los amigos.

Bueno… ellos _eran_ amigos, ¿no?

–Y pensar… –Tala caviló mientras vagaban por ahí–, todo comenzó con un diario.

–Muy poético –Kai replicó secamente.

–Aunque, me he estado preguntando… –dijo pensativo–. ¿Dijiste que tu plan original era esperar que yo perdiera interés en el diario, y entonces recuperarlo?

–¿Sí…?

–¿Cómo es que, cuando yo_ decidí_ rendirme, me dijiste que me lo quedara?

Kai se encogió de hombros, pero su rostro se había tornado levemente rosa, si fue por el frío o la vergüenza él no lo supo.

–No lo sé –dijo–. Supongo que pensé que podría… confiártelo. Y yo no lo necesitaba. Como sabes, ya era lo suficientemente afortunado de tener otro.

–¿Así que básicamente te abriste un poco a mí? –Tala sugirió, su molesta sonrisa de regreso a su lugar.

–Muy, muy poco.

–Ja. Lo siento, Kai, tus gélidos acercamientos verbales ya no funcionan en mí… porque sé que no lo sientes.

–¿Es así?

–Sí, así es.

–…Como sea.

Y, como amigos, continuaron avanzando.

* * *

**F.I.N.I.T.O**

Y así, esta historia llega a su fin, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice traduciéndola. ¡Muchísimas gracias a aquellas personas que leyeron y dejaron sus comentarios a lo largo de este fic!


End file.
